Mask of a Princess
by beatrueheart
Summary: Shinning lights, satin gowns, the chatter of noblemen filling the air. Every thing she wanted to escape, everything she could never avoid. The sugar coated lies, the dark secrets, all of it makes her world spin. A world of no choice- a world where an unavoidable future hungs above his every choice. Could the two complete each other in a world of the fake?
1. The Waiting Game

Chapter 1: "The Waiting Game"

Gold hair spilled onto a forest green dress, ringlets contrasting lightly with the shockingly deep color. She stepped from her carriage with a tiny-gloved hand lightly resting on the outstretched arms of the footman. As soon as her feet touched the gravel, eyes follow her dainty steps. The click-clack of her silver shoes echoed on the marbled floor of yet another Palace, to yet another ballroom. The silent servants watched her with guarded expressions.

Gold encased doors met her arrival to the scene. The announcement of her presence was met with the respectful silence of high society, then the hasty attempts to re-engage in conversation. The ballroom was swathed in velvet and satin, the swirling skirts and flashing gold of the elite competing for attention. The music engulfed the room's chatter, weaving its graceful way into the surrounding night. The ladies batted eyes, the gentlemen swooped down upon their unsuspecting prey. It was the scene fit for royalty, fit for her position.

The swooping cut of the dress's back showed off pale skin and defined muscles of a Huntress, but the gathered crowd saw only the demure posture she was forced to adopt for formal occasions.

The neckline danced on the edge of fashion; showcasing a drooping necklace of diamonds caressing the slender neck of the Princess.

The dancing steps traced around the ballroom, as she was traded, partner-to-partner. Never a moment for rest, always expected to fulfill her duty to company rather than to her aching feet. The eligible bachelors of the surrounding kingdoms all vied for her attentions, and were met with a mask of flirtations that kept them satisfied until they moved on to the next pretty face.

As her last partner relinquished his grip and moved across the room to flirt with the Lady hailing from West Umbrage, she turned and attempted to make her way, unnoticed to the wall to recline in peace with the dowagers sitting on chaise lounge chairs.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her plans for escape.

"May I have this dance?" said a prince from a far off country. Bulgaria perhaps. Or was it Turkey? His handsome looks gave no suggestion as to his exact origin.

"Of course." She placed her gloved hand lightly into his proffered fingers, suppressing longing thoughts of an empty seat.

His large hand at her waist rested comfortably as he guided her skillfully around the other couples occupying the dance floor.

"May I ask your name?" he questioned politely. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. As if he didn't know. Her family's reputation had proceeded her, if the whispers meant anything.

"Cameron, Princess of Britain."

"A pleasure. I'm Zachary, Prince of Spain."

So she had been correct in her assumption.

"An honor, Sir."

The final cadence signaled release for Cam, and she forced a smile as she swopped into a graceful curtsey and allowed the Prince to kiss her hand.

"Until next time." He said, sweeping her a bow, then melted into the crowd of dashing suits and pastry colored skirts.

She knew by the end of the night, they'd both be just another pretty face.

And again the cloud of gentlemen descended upon her, once she was spotted without a partner. Her thoughts were soon torn away from the handsome prince by the multitude of others clamoring for her attention.

The night proceeded in the same fashion as all the others. Shamefully obvious flattery, honey-dipped compliments all forced her way, until the air was thick with the smothering perfumes and fake smiles of the social climbers.

She bore it all for nearly 4 hours until the stuffy ballroom was just too much. The moonlight night called her to its side, as the smell of roses drifted in through an open balcony. Escape was so near. The light breeze ruffled her hair as she exited the ballroom for the peace of the solitary platform. The sounds of the party drifted to her, across the ocean of her thoughts. Her absence would be noted all too soon.

It had become a game for her, really. A waiting game, of counting the seconds of freedom before duty called her back.

The night touched her skin, and seemed to envelop the small teen into darkness. It was so peaceful, so right, out in the dark alone.

"Your Highness."

The voice called her back to herself, and reluctantly she turned to again retained her position on the dance floor. Her favorite lady-in-waiting and only confidant stood behind her, with a melancholy smile as she watched her mistress enjoying the scant freedom the wind provided. But it was her duty.

"Yes, thank you Kat."

She turned and headed back into the crowded room.

Trading smiles, laughing at pointless humor and fluttering her fan in the well-bred manner engrained into her habits by years of training.

It was the act of a flawless machine of society. The act never slipped, never once betrayed a flicker of emotion boiling beneath the surface. Only her eyes, sharp and blue, showed the true flashes of emotion in the flickering candlelight.

The final strands of music faded into the night as she finally re-entered her carriage. The pretentious mask dropped immediately from her face as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her gloves with a vindictive expression. The golden ringlets spilled down her bare back as she practically yanked the clips from her scalp. The green dress was hoisted above her knees as she lounged on the soft carriage bench. Relief was evident in her expression as she turned to Cam, the only other person present to witness such a breach in decorum.

"I thought it would never end." She said, sitting opposite her closest friend in the darkness of the night.

"Indeed, my lady, I noticed." A sly smile flitted onto the other girls face, gauging the mood of the Princess.

"How many times do I have to tell you Katarina? It's Cameron, or Cam. None of this 'Your Highness' or 'My Lady' unless present company absolutely demands it."

"If it's all the same, I'd prefer Kat."

"As long as we understand each other." She smiled; glad to have one friend in a world of fakes.

The swaying of the carriage lulled Cam into a deep stupor and the rest of the journey back to her castle passed in comfortable silence. The scenery changed gradually over time, shifting from open country to forested hills and eventually sloping into rocky mountains covered in a mass of green trees. The light of the full moon was blocked by the sable canopy overhead, barely illuminating the winding path to Cam's castle.

As the wheels slowed, the Princess flung open her own door and descended with bare feet onto the soft grass of her palace home. The servants here at her home knew better than to patronize their Princess. She had made it very clear she was capable of opening her own doors.

Despite the lateness of the hour, a candle still flickered within the windows of Thornfield Palace.

"Cam dear, how was the ball?" An elderly woman emerged, carrying a candlestick and wearing a thick nightdress to keep out the chill of the evening. Her knowing smile was directed at the headstrong girl, with no trace of anger for the state of her less than proper appearance.

"Why don't you ask Kat, you know how she loves these things?", She replied.

The woman merely laughed. "I see you enjoyed yourself."

"Couldn't have been more delighted to attend."

"Always the life of the party, I see." Buckingham smiled kindly at the girl she had raised as if she was her own daughter.

"Goodnight, and thank you waiting up. It's nice to see at least one friendly face." Cam said, before turning and ascending one of the many grand staircases present throughout the castle. The pale marble radiated coolness, and the stillness of the empty castle was heavy on her ears.

She was vary familiar with silence.

Silence was a woman's place in the world. She had worked her whole life to merely gain enough respect to be able to speak in a man's presence. It was humiliating to be degraded to such a feeble prison, one which many assumed inescapable. The staircase ended, leading to a passage way lined with paintings and carpeted with luscious reds.

In her chambers on the castles 3rd floor, the empty expanse of her room awaited her entrance. She resigned herself to a lonely night, full of longing for day gone by.

The satin gown slipped from her shoulders and crumpled to the floor in a heap she did not bother to pick up. Darting quickly to her nightgown, she hurried to keep out the chill of the cold October night. Once again clothed in her warm robe, she surveyed the empty room, and with a resigned sigh, she settled on picking up her dress. Brushing off the non-existent dust particles with her hand, she hung the dress in the closet, gazing into the depths of dresses upon dresses staring her back in the face. Her seamstress, Macey, insisted on producing the most lavish and exotic styles she could lay her hands upon, though Cam had a selection of dresses she had chosen in her own style. The greens were her favorite color, despite Macey's assertion that blue was much more her color. The deep greens reminded her of the forest, like pine trees stretching to the heavens with freedom to reach the skies. She longed for the rolling hills of trees, for the freedom stretching before her as she imagined the feel horses feet galloping off into some far off land where she could escape all her duties and resume a normal life.

Shaking off impossible thoughts, she climbed into bed, struggling to clamber into the raised mattress. The sheets felt like ice to her toes, as she slid under the covers. The silk pillowcase met her check with a cold embrace as she drifted into oblivion.

The days rolled by for Princess Cam of Britain. She had important meeting, business, and subjects to attend to. Her youth did not stop the demands of her position She was always busy.

The light streaming though the only window seeped through her eyelids, calling her from sleep. The room was warm-someone had evidently lit a fire in the grate in the corner of the room. On the table by her bed, a tray of warm tea and porridge released the smell of cinnamon and honey into the oppressive chill of the chamber. The folded note was written in Kat's hand:

_Before you get angry at the servants for doing their job, think of this as a courtesy. It's part of friendship._

_ -Kat_

The tea was delicious and warmed her to the bone as she drank down liquid to relieve her thirst. A smile graced her lips as she detected the taste of rosemary. They had remembered her favorite brew.

The scarlet neckline of today's gown itched her neck as she sat in counsel with 3 of her advisors in one of her mandatory meetings. Her stomach growled with hunger, as the meeting had dragged past her noon-time meal. She forced herself to focus on the issue at hand. Inattentiveness would surely point to weakness, and end up discrediting her position in front of the 3 men. Though respect was valuable, it e with a price: namely that of her 3 policy advisors- Newman, Cress, and Anderson. Though she had no doubt of their sincerity, each perused his own agenda (that of his particular area of expertise) with zealous dedication, barely stopping to consider the consequences of their actions on other matters. Each was a stubborn as a mule, through fiercely loyal to their Princess. But still they sat, spread around a sturdy wooden table.

Today, the argument was over a proposed grant of 10,000 pounds to a specific department,

"We need more schools," Anderson argued vehemently at Newman, in reply to his frequent bid to cut the educational budget.

"Yes, but education is not important if we are over-run by soldiers from neighboring countries!" the retort flew across the table.

"We're currently on friendly terms with the rest of the nations. We won't have any attacks in the near future. However the economy could use a boost, so if we cut taxation, the people would spend more on their education and other things." Cress interjected.

"Then how are we going to pay for the military and schools if we have no money?" Both Anderson and Newman looked indignant at the suggestion.

Cam sat at the head of the table, listening to the men argue the finer points of some budgetary decision. The kingdom of Britain was known for its revolutionary ideas on education and the role of government, mainly due to the late Queen and current Princess, who had taken active roles in the expansion of public education. Nations throughout the world had studied the system that enabled schools to provide inexpensive education to all children and youth living in the country's boarders. It was quite an accomplishment, while managing the rest of the issues facing a ruler, so Cam had enlisted the help of 3 main experts in the Education, Military and Economic departments. Yet the final decision always rested upon her shoulders.

The stress was often too much for her, at only 17 and forced to juggle the nation's affairs single handedly. Times like these she especially missed her father's levelheaded decision making. Cam had yet to feel as confident King Matthew.

"What if we split spending between the Education and Defense departments, and decreased taxation by less than 2%. It's not much for use, but to the poor it will make quite a difference.

The men paused mid-argument to analyze her proposal.

"That would be acceptable," Anderson consented.

"I suppose we could deal with lesser funds," Newman caved.

"Any little bit counts in taxation," Cress agreed.

"Excellent. Well boys, I suppose that wraps up our meeting for the day, so if you will draft the legislation, I will review it with you at our next convention. Counsel dismissed."

She was the first to exit the wood-paneled study. As soon as Cam felt convinced no one could see her, she took off towards the kitchen, which were on the main floor. Spinning around corners, and rushing down staircases, she finally reached her destination. She straightened her gown and adjusted her hair before she swung open the door.

The kitchen was an open room, filled with cooks tending to fires of roasting meat, or rolling out bread dough. It was warm here, from the heat of the ovens, and always smelled of baking sweet bun, her personal favorite. Sweeping towards the bread makers she approached her favorite of the kitchen staff. A skinny girl with short blonde hair turned, wiping her flour caked hands on her apron. She smiled when she saw Cam approach.

"Morning, Princess Cam." She said cheerfully.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you this morning? Is your mother better yet? I heard she had taken ill." The princess replied.

"Oh, she's much better. I think she'll return in a few days."

"Glad to hear it."

"Now, how can I help you? Do you want some cake? Martha's just finished with one over there. Or I can make you some crumpet or whatever you want." Elizabeth looked eagerly at her, hoping to find some way to help her kind mistress.

"Oh just a sweet bun, you know how much I love your special recipe." She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Fresh from the oven, still hot." The pride was evident in her voice as she placed a bun onto a cloth and handed it to the Princess.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth. I hope your mother feels better."

Elizabeth beamed and curtseyed her thanks. She always seemed to forget Cam had ordered her specifically not to curtsey.

Shaking her head, Cam wished the kitchen workers a good morning, then headed out the back door to the freedom awaiting her outdoors.

The cool wind slapped her face. She hungrily ate the warm bun, licking her fingers as the sugar stuck to her hands. Feeling her strength return, she headed to the stables, her favorite aspect of the castle grounds.

The stable was a large stone barn located a short distance from the castle, at the base of a small hill. The palace had been so large, the stable had to be situated nearby to accommodate for the number of horses the royal family had obtained. The soft grass made it difficult to walk. Looking behind her at the imposing castle, Cam flew across the lawn, gown streaming behind her like a red flag. Her hair flew behind her, falling out of its previous up-do. A laugh escaped her lips, though she quickly stifled it. As she neared the base of the hill, her pace slowed, and she struggled to contain her breathing. Walking now, Cam entered the stables to find her stable aids shoeing her favorite mare, an Arabian with a black coat.

Stroking the horses noses, she cooed, "Fire, oh baby. Be a good girl and get your shoes fixed."

Smiling at the stable boy who jumped up to assist her she walked down the line of stalls, gazing at the various stallions and horses kept behind the wooden stall doors. Typically she rode Fire, her favorite, but she had many options. The Royal stables were stocked with the finest horses in the kingdom.

"What about this one?" she pointed to a tan stallion with a black mane and tail.

The boy looked rather reluctant to answer. "He's a new horse Princess. We've had him for only a few days. I don't think its best."

But something about the horse had caught her attention. Perhaps it was his unusual coloration, or the painted blue star on his forehead, but she knew she wanted to ride him.

"I'll take him."

The boy looked rather uncomfortable. Sensing his reluctance, Cam turned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. My father taught me how to ride. And I'm not without experience."

He relented, reluctantly.

"His name?" Cam asked?

"Rey." The boy answered. "He's spirited."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"As you say." The boy turned away, and headed towards a rack of saddles hanging on pegs in the rear of the barn. Her returned moments later holding a light leather saddle with a padded seat. It was not sidesaddle. They knew her well here at the barn.

"Would you mind saddling up Rey for me? I'm sure how he'll take to me, and I don't want to alarm him." She asked politely.

He nodded. Turning, Cam walked to a small room, which normally housed buckets. However, the stable master, at her request, had modified it into a changing room for the Princess, so she could change into her riding clothes without the court knowing of her "scandalous" breeches. Slipping on her men's clothes Macey had specifically tailored to fit her tiny form, she hung her dress neatly finally feeling herself again. Her riding boot stood in their position, shinning and black. She felt more comfortable wearing these clothes than she had ever been in a dress.

Exiting the room, she watched as the sable boy, Alex was his name she remembered, finished buckling the last straps and adjusted the last buckles.

He turned and handed her the reigns, then bowed her out of the stables as she waved to the rest of the stable hands.

When would these people stop bowing?

Beneath Cam, she could feel the power of the horse, and sense his desire to be free. She stroked his neck.

"Just wait until we are out of sight, then I'll let you free." She muttered to him. They trotted peacefully down a path, until the castle was out of sight and the forest engulfed them. The trees towered on either side, encasing the microcosm in a world of green light and rising dew. Underbrush bloomed with colorful flowers, the pines shed needles down to the forest floor, and the clean air was cold against her exposed skin. It was her release, her playground, her paradise. The forest had always appealed to her, ever since she could remember. As a schoolgirl, she would escape her tutors to find new species in the woods, or to gaze at the fractured sky through the gaps between firs. The forest held a mysterious quality that attracted her and never seemed to grow old. Each time she looked upon it, the forest was changed, different somehow in the lighting. The birds never sang the same song twice. She snapped back to focus.

The trail was faint, but distinct and Cam urged her horse into a gallop. Her blonde hair let loose, flew behind her and soon became tangled in branches. Rey was fast, faster than her mare had been. She relished the challenge of flying on his back, holding herself with knees pressed to his heaving sides.

Rey was like a kindred spirit. He possessed a certain energy, a desire to run faster than the streaks of green whipping past them. Rider and horse seemed to meld, and Cam rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the pounding hooves. Her face was scratched, nearly bleeding from the branches, which had caught her skin. She cared little for her appearance, preferring to fly as best she could.

Her freedom lasted for what seemed an endless hour. Rey had stamina, but eventually his pace slowed to a peaceful gallop. Cares were left in the castle, back in her stuffy study. She shed her identity as she changed her clothes; becoming an independent persona of the life waiting for her back in Thornfield Hall. Perhaps the greatest reason Cam liked riding was the solitude it offered. She had never been alone. Her entire life had been dictated from the moment of her birth. She had parents, but even at their deaths, there were always other to guide her. The moral compass she clung tightly to was disregarded and Cam was expected to comply. She had worked hard for the small pockets of solitude she bargained for. Being alone was easy. With no one to please, no one to impress. No one who stared at her as though she was a paining, no one to bow and scrape and act like she was a goddess. Just her thoughts and the birds singing. Cam always liked the birds, because birds sang their tunes without interruption or dictation. Their whimsical tune and flapping wings filled her with longing of what her life might have been. Of the freedoms she could never have.

Voices broke her reverie as always. The low hum of male voices broke cut through the morning silence. 'Of course.' Cam thought to herself. Looking down she took in her less than dignified appearance. Her hair was down and flowing, she was wearing men's breeches, and she could not disguise herself quickly. Confrontation was inevitable, as the forest was too dense for Rey to stray from the path. Sighing, she slowed Rey's pace and lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her hair. Her face, however, was still visibly feminine. The clopping of horses' feet rang through the trees. Cam could hear 2 voices, talking loudly and riding carelessly- she supposed they were young men.

From the bend a white stallion and black mare emerged sporting their riders. Her assumption had been correct- they were young, seeming around her age. Their clothing was fine- both wore white silk shirts under a fine woolen coat. Their breeches were finely tailored, not of the homespun cloth of commoners, but the finely woven fabrics of the gentry. The shiny black boots had obviously been recently polished, despite the slight wear of the road,.

Her keen eyesight took in their facial features. The taller of the two, though not my much, had brown hair, spiked in the front with careless ease-though it did not detract from his overall appearance. His eyes were crystal blue, and piercing, as though he saw everything and everyone around him. His chin sported light stubble, as if he had not seen the comforts of life for a day. His companion's pitch-black hair was similarly styled, though he was clean shaven, with black eyes. Both seemed not to notice the girl blocking their path, so deep was their conversation.

"…..we should be getting their soon. I think he said it was this way." Cam heard the sounds of their conversation drifting across the forest.

"We should have gone the other way," the other argued back.

As the distance closed, the brown haired boy noticed her presence first. His eyes took in her appearance, and Cam was sure he knew. He knew she was a girl. But instead of mentioning this fact to his companion, thus drawing further attention to her, he merely moved his horse closer to his compatriot to allow her room to pass. Both men passed her with out a second glance in her direction.

Just as she was nearly out of earshot, she heard the darker of the two say to the other, "Your Highness, I think…" but the rest was lost to the wind.

'Your Highness'? Cam thought with a panic. There was no neighboring kingdom nearby, no other kings or royalty besides herself in the heartland of Britain. Nor were there any other kingdoms farther north for royalty to be visiting. Hers was the only kingdom, and one of the most powerful at that. Cam's heart raced. 'They must be intending to visit Thornfield Hall, and I am not there!'

She spurred Rey forward with speed, heading in the opposite direction as the visitors. She knew of a shortcut, deviating from the main trail. She had never before taken it, but she must return back to the castle before the visitors arrived- as she was sure they would. An prince would never turn down the opportunity of visiting another castle. They were heading straight to her home, while she was barreling in the opposite direction.

Cam didn't want to think of the consequences if she didn't return home, preferring instead, to duck and twist as the under hanging branches whipped towards her face viciously. The path was barely defined; she guided Rey more by instinct than by eyesight. Eventually, she saw the sloping hills and green grass of her estate. Thundering across the bridge, she did not slow until she reached the stables. Sliding quickly off, she tossed the reigns to a nearby stable hand and rushed to change into her stately attire.

After arranging her hair hopelessly into a messy ponytail, she rushed out of the changing room and hurriedly thanked the stable workers and raced up the hill to Thornfield Castle. The servants smiled as they watched their Princess running gracefully uphill. Her kindness had made her allies, instead of enemies; friends instead of slaves.

Her footsteps slowed as she entered the main hall, her face sliding into a mask of friendly complacency she had practiced her entire life.

She had just settled her skirts and was just thinking of tea when a cry was made to prepare the gate. She smiled inwardly, settling into a chair. Her suspicions had been correct.

A messenger approached her. "Prince Zachary of Spain requests and audience with you, My Lady."

She nodded, dimly recognizing the Prince from some formal occasion or meeting,

"You may tell him his audience is granted. Show him into the Parlor. Thank you." She responded.

The man bowed quickly, before racing off. Making her way slowly to the spacious reception room, she asked a passing maid, Mary her name was, if she wouldn't mind bringing up some tea and biscuits and prepare a large dinner for the visitors.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Cam threw her hands in the air. "Will they ever learn?"

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new story. **

**Please review, so I know if you want me to continue. (It will get more interesting FYI)**


	2. Unexpected Friends

Narration focuses on Zachary

**By the way, I was totally blown away by the reviews I got. Like fall to the floor in shock- shocked. Not to mention the follows/favorites. It was awesome. Beyond awesome. My little thank you you may ask? When you read this, just picture Zach as Zac Efron, and Jacob as Taylor Lautner. Your welcome. **

Chapter 2: "Unexpected Ally"

Zachary had been riding for days now. Endless days that were filled with little enjoyment with merely his friend and riding companion, Jacob, to provide conversation. They had traveled together often, over the course of Zachary's years as prince. Jacob was Zachary's favorite servant in the castle of King James and Lady Catherine- the other servants were always scurrying about, but Jacob stood tall and stood up for what he believed in. That's how he had caught Zachary's attention in the first place.

Jacob had been a commoner, though the term did little justice to his situation. His home had been the gutters, after the death of his parents who had died of incurable illness they had contracted while overseas. Once, when King James ordered Zachary on patrols with the captain of the police force, (hoping his son could learn proper respect for rules) the Prince caught him stealing some bread to give to a young girl. Instead of turning him in, Zachary invited the thief to work in the palace as a personal squire of sorts. Not that the Prince needed the extra help, but something in the way he stared down Zachary after he was caught, not denying his actions, but awaiting his punishment with quiet courage, had impressed the young ruler. He'd turned and walked away, assuring the Captain there was nothing amiss. From that day forth, Jacob had worked in the Royal Palace, becoming a friend to the prince and a favorite in the Royal Court.

Zachary's parents were always busy. There was barely a moment anyone could recall where Zachary's parents had connected with their only son. Since his birth they had left him with a servant to raise and care for the heir. Moments after the birth of his only successor, King James had left to start a war on Italy, and the Lady Catherine had duties to support the warring kingdom. Zachary had essentially been cared for by strangers since infancy. First it had been a nurse, then the nannies and finally his tutors.

He had few people to rely on, and fewer people to trust. Jacob had filled that gap. Filled it in a way no other could. The 2 were constant companions throughout the castle, and Jacob was treated like a nobleman's son- despite his poor background. In fact, the two acted like brothers, through their appearances could not be more different.

After assuring themselves that their son was self-sufficient, the King and Queen allowed Zachary travel, as long as he returned to Spain. It was an unspoken arrangement that Jacob, being the Prince's oldest and closest friend, would accompany him in his wonderings. With no family to return to, Jacob was only too eager to leave the bustling city behind in exchange for foreign wonders.

Zachary didn't mind it, in actuality. There was a freedom that came with constant motion. Being able to leave, to flee at a moments notice, to roam the countries without fear of anyone- that was the true peace that traveling gave to a troubled young man.

He had searched high and low for release. Release from his life as Prince. To travel where no one knew his name, to travel where he was just another boy- there he felt true peace would be found. Turkey, Austria, Germany, Africa, England, France and more. All had seen the wandering of Prince Zachary of Spain.

It was only a matter of time until it was to stop.

Zachary had felt a change, the moment he was summoned into his father's study, only to find both his parents staring expectantly at him. Staggering out of the oak paneled room, he had run straight to his room and packed his bags, tearing his way to the stables and saddling his black mare. They didn't try to stop him as he rode out the gates towards and uncertain future. Jacob had joined him soon after and they began their journey. Zachary had ridden away his initial repulsion, but still, the though of _marriage_ filled him with apprehension. The idea of giving away his life to a woman he hardly knew seemed cruel and unfair.

"You're lucky, you know," Zachary said, breaking a silence that had stretched comfortably for a long while.

"Hm," was his friend's only reply.

Not wanting to let his point go to waste, Zachary furthered his argument. "You are free. Free to love and marry who you want. My position is my chain, it binds me to rules I cannot change"

Jacob looked at him. "Are you serious? You have mountains of gold and anything you want, and you say I'm the lucky one?"

"Yes."

The silence was back.

"Where exactly are we headed again?" Zachary asked, once again broaching the stillness of the forest air.

"Britain. The late King Matthew and Queen Rachel's palace," was the response.

"Oh, Princess Cameron isn't it? I seem to remember her from somewhere. Funny, I can't quite recall the occasion,"the prince waived a hand airily.

"Yes. I hear she's your age."

"Our age, you mean. And don't try any of this on me, I know what you're doing Jake. It won't work. I quite enjoy being Spain's most eligible bachelor,"

"Of course Your Highness." he joked.

Zachary simply shook his head. The time had long passed since Jake had called him any title.

At that moment, Zachary heard a noise in front of their horses. The clopping of iron hoofs on stones echoes through the forest. Rounding the bend in the trail, a figure cloaked in black riding breeches, which were obviously to large for their large form, and a green riding cloak that revealed blonde hair and refined features. As the prince converged upon the white stallion, the scant light trickling through the trees revealed the riders identity.

It was a girl.

There was no mistaking the slim figure she had tried to hide, no way to cover the locks of golden hair spilling down her back, and no way to mask the pixie-like facial features.

Zachary started inwardly. There was something familiar, ever so familiar about her face. Something he couldn't quite place.

They passed without incident, barely acknowledging the others presence on the path. He turned towards Jacob.

"She's a girl!" he whispered, excited.

"Yes. Yes, she is," his friend responded.

"But she's a girl! And she was riding a horse- not sidesaddle," Zachary argued.

"But she's just a girl, most likely a commoner riding errands for her father," Jacob said.

The conversation ended.

The pair continued riding, trotting along the path. Soon, they reached a stone wall, nearly 15 feet high, with wooden doors embossed in gold. The 4 guards, 2 on the wall and 2 below, guarding the walls, looked well trained, and stood tall over the Prince as he dismounted to announce his business.

"Prince Zachary, of Spain. Visiting the Princess."

The captain of the guard examined him, noticing the crown, which he had placed on his head before reaching the sight of the gate. The insignia and quality of all his possessions seemed enough to convince the man of his verity. He nodded to the men guarding the gates.

"Search them."

A tall man, with brown hair and a beard approached Zachary. "May I see your weapons, Your Highness?"

Zachary pulled out a long broad sword and showed the man his dagger, which he kept with him at all times. Jacob, who stood beside his prince, was likewise scrutinized.

"Go on through," the man said. Zachary and Jacob mounted their horses and spurred them through the gate.

As they left, Zachary swore he could hear the guards discussing him.

"He seems better than the last one,"

"Maybe, but he has no idea what's coming for him. The Princess is too free spirited for any man,"

"Perhaps, but she's getting old."

"She just keeps getting prettier."

At that the, guards chortled agreement. The rest of the conversation was lost in the distance as the path lead the horses up the an imposing castle sprawling along the top of a large hill.

Zachary was confused. Turning to Jacob, he asked, "Did you hear them too?"

His friend just smiled knowingly. "Looks like you have a challenge."

"There is no challenge. I'm not even playing this game. I don't want to marry any girl, much less a princess."

"Fine, but when you see her, just remember what I said."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

They reached the foot of the hill. Above Zachary, the imposing castle stared down on him. He had been to many palaces, but never before had he seen such a massive building. Urging his steed forward, Zachary started towards the castle. Upon mounting the slight incline, the true size of the grounds surprised him. The palace was surrounded by sprawling gardens, overflowing with roses and flowers of all kinds. The stable was a large barn, almost as big as some castles Zachary had seen before. Everywhere he looked, while marble rose before his eyes, shinning in the afternoon light. The place gleamed, obviously very well kept. The circular driveway led to the door of the Hall, and Zachary trotted along wide garden paths, feeling for the first time, rather out of place in the gorgeous shrubbery. His outfit, he noticed as he looked down, was rather wrinkled and dirtied from the travel. He had not though, nor had the chance to wash his attire before meeting the Princess. Before he could back out, however, a servant approached them.

"Your Highness, the Princess Cam is waiting for you in her parlor. I shall escort you, if you don't mind the stable hands tending to your fine steeds."

Zachary wasn't even the least surprised that the man knew his name and business. Jacob had probably sent a letter ahead of their arrival, notifying the Princess of their meeting. 'He's so prepared' Zachary thought.

Motioning for the Prince to follow him, the butler opened the heavy doors, which reached up to 10 feet of decorated wood. The gold accents were finely crafted with the highest skill. The butler, who was wearing formal livery of expensive fabric, ushered Zachary and Jacob through the grand entrance hall. Zachary glanced around the hall, noting the space, and staring down numerous corridors of shinning marble and lit candles lining each hall. Next to him, Jacob nudged his arm and raised his eyebrows towards the ceiling. Staring upward, Zachary saw detailed paintings spreading across the entire hall. The effect was startling- the background of the pictures was a sky blue, giving the impression of outdoors, despite the formality the entire palace emitted. The main design of the panting was a gorgeous flower, of gold and red, replicated 6 times down the entire stretch of entryway. Tendrils connected each to each other, swirling the artwork into a maze of colors and patterns that captivated Zachary's mind. The butler, who happened to look back at Zachary just as he was staring at the ceiling.

"I see you noticed the Princess's favorite touch. She added it personally, it's my favorite aspect of the downstairs."

Zachary could only nod. There seemed to be no words that could describe the scene unfolding before his eyes. The painting seemed to move with him, and swirl as he walked down the hall. It was enrapturing, like the paint took him on a journey only he could see.

He was torn from his thoughts by Jacob, who nudged him once again to regain his attention. Adverting his eyes from the ceiling, Zachary saw the butler stopping outside an open room.

"Your Highness," he addressed someone inside the room. "The Prince is here."

A soft, musical voice responded: "Send him in." That voice was ever so familiar, but once again, Zachary could not place the sound in his memory,

Jacob was by his side. He stepped forward, and crossed some imaginary doorway into the room.

The room was full of a hazy gold light. Zachary turned to the right and saw 2 windows, which were uncovered and allowed the afternoon sunlight pervaded the room, lighting the large space. Yellow and grey were everywhere, with splashes of blue, a light turquoise color, punctuating the mild sea of light mustard and stone grey. The sofa's were lavishly stuffed, full of feathers and made of the softest velvet. The entire room spelled wealth, and power, but at the same time, possessed the homely qualities of care and concern a housewife would endeavor to illustrate in her home. In the center of the room there sat a girl, tiny, petite even , on a large sofa that faced the entry way. She smiled expectantly at the sight of Zachary, and motioned for him to take the seat across from her position. The carpet muffled the sound of Zachary's boots as he walked slowly towards the Princess, ashamed of the dirt specks still clinging to his feet from the dusty trail. She was alone, arrayed in a scarlet dress, the color of blood. Her skin looked healthy, and she seemed to glow with validity- just the opposite of every other Lady Zachary had meet in his father's courts. Instead of powdering her checks with dyes and layers of wax, she left her face clear and unobstructed from the influences of modern fashion. Her tiny frame was natural- not cinched through corsets or perfected through starvation. The face was surrounded by loose blonde hair that spilled down to her lower back, the ringlets hanging with an easy perfection, untarnished by oils or dyes. Her eyes stared back at him as he took a seat. Calculating his moves, his motive, his actions. Cold hard blue, like the deep ocean or the feather of a blue jay. The most starting part was the was the knowledge he could feel stirring behind the blue orbs, like a sea of intel analyzing every possible outcome. They caught his attention most as he struggled to maintain decorum in the unusual setting. He suddenly felt unsure.

But he knew one thing. It was the girl from the forest, the girl who rode as well as a man, the girl who had some how raced to her palace to arrive before him.

It didn't quite seem possible that a woman, much less a Princess could or would do such a thing. Here was a girl with whom he could compete, a girl with whom his wits and abilities would be tested like any other man's. Here was a girl who had freedom and was not ashamed to use it.

He had little time for reflection, as courtesy demanded introductions and conversation. Standing, he reached a hand towards the Princess and bowed his head in respect. Jacob, next to him, bent at the waist, befitting his position. The delicate hand was so tiny, Zachary felt like he could crush it with one squeeze. Looking up, he saw her smile, crafted and polite, and returned one of his own. After addressing Jacob in a similar manner, she re-took her seat and motioned for them to do the same.

"So, Prince Zachary. I believe we may have met at some occasions, though the exact instance eludes me. I fear your face swirls among the many others at these balls. There are too many to keep track of these days."

Zachary grinned inwardly. Her tone was demure and respectful, but he felt the bitter meaning she laced behind her words.

"Though," the Princess continued, "I seem to remember your face from a less formal scenario, rather recently. How strange. Do you recall the exact occasion?"

Zachary couldn't stop the small smile that pulled up his lip. He knew what she was doing. Testing the waters, determining if she could trust Zachary to recognize her from the woods.

"Your face is so familiar, but I have only just now realized your true position. I must say, the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness," Zachary responded, keeping up the Princess's pretense of formality.

Across from Zachary, she smiled, and with the smile the tension to conform to society seemed to dissipate.

"I must ask, I'm curious why such fine young men such as yourselves would bother traveling to my humble castle for a mere visit?"

Zachary turned to Jacob, raising questioning eyebrows. He shook his head. 'So he didn't send a letter.' Zachary realized.

"Oh yes, I was traveling in the area, and thought I would make a visit. Family matter, as you must surely understand."

Her eyes tightened nearly imperceptibly. "Yes, yes of course."

Zachary stiffened, realizing his short-sightedness.

"I did not mean, of course to offend,"

But she cut him off before he could amend his statement. "It is of no consequence. So, I must ask, how long do you intend to stay at Thornfield Hall? We are more than happy to accommodate you and your party for any length of time."

"I assure you we shall not overstate our bounds as guest. Thank you for your hospitality. I would hope a week would not tax your patience of our presence?"

"Never, fine sir. I am sure you are very tired from you journey. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"That would be most kind of you, Your Highness."

"If you will excuse me, I will return shortly."

She stood, her scarlet gown trailing to the ground as she swept majestically out of the room.

Zachary turned to Jacob as the sound of footsteps faded.

"Did you hear her?" he exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, I was right here," his friend responded sarcastically.

"She was teasing me- but not out loud. It was like she was testing me to se if I knew it was her in the forest. She's to…."

"Amazing, beautiful, smart."

"Yes." Zachary agreed.

"I believe an 'I told you so' is in order." Jacob smirked.

"Fine. You were right." Zachary admitted reluctantly.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You're nearly as bad as a woman."

"Now that was low, don't you think? I assure you, I'm quite masculine, if you have any doubts, I know I can dispel them. I don't see how you'll ever get married with this kind of attitude."

Zachary's expressions clearly closed the conversation from any further conversation, and they passed the rest of the Princess's absence in silence.

When she returned, she held a tray laden with roll, buns and meats. To Zachary, it seemed odd that the Princess herself would gather food, when there were plenty of servants to do such chores.

"Elizabeth is bringing the tea tray. I'm so sorry for the delay. It should be here any moment," she said, placing the platter of food down directly in front of the boys, on a small wooden table.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

She merely nodded. "It's nothing."

Jacob dove into the food immediately, but Zachary picked through slowly. The food was delicious, and abundant. They teacart arrived, with a bubbly servant girl to pour out the steaming brew into cups for the 2 visitors and the Princess.

After she had waved away all the servants who had bustled in to assist with out mealtime, the Princess sank back into her sofa casually and studied Zachary and Jacob from across her tea cup.

"So, let's drop this polite charade. God knows I've had enough formality for one day." Her feet curled up onto the sofa, through her dress still draped off the couch, and she rested her elbow on the arm of the seat.

Zachary looked up, shocked, at the girl sitting across from him.

Seeing his shocked looked, the Princess laughed. "I see the idea seems a bit odd to you. Well, am sure you and your friend Jacob here," she gestured to Jacob, who had also looked up, "would understand. There's no need for formalities with nobility. We're just the same as any others, if not more so."

Jacob and Zachary nodded in agreement.

"So," she once again started, "let me introduce myself. I'm Cam. Please you meet you."

"Zachary," said Zachary.

"Jacob," said Jacob.

"That's better, now isn't it? None of this "Your Highness" nonsense. I feel so old when people talk to me like that. Especially if they're older me."

Zachary looked up in surprise. A girl who didn't like power?

"I suppose I'm not normal, though I don't exactly care. Those socialites can go," here she said a very un-ladylike expression, "for all I care. Them and their stupid parties, always forcing my me to look polite and demure in the presence of males. Of heaven's sake!"

Jacob laughed heartily, nearly choking on his bread. "Where'd you learn that, Princess?"

She faux glared at him, comprehending the tease in his voice. "A lady never betrays her secrets."

She paused. "If you must know, it was from the sailors down at the docks. When I was younger, I used to sneak around quietly to hear what their lives were like. I also heard some other…. Expressions that were particularly enlightening."

"Whatever would the ladies in court say if they hear you, Miss." Jacob seemed to be in his element, finding an equal partner in his jokes.

"I'd suppose they may faint, of the horror." She then proceeded to do a very accurate impersonation of an angry governess. (Zachary had had enough of those to know.)

"What of you Zachary, what's the worst you've done? Any stories that would make your mother pale?"

Zachary paused for a moment to think. "Well, once when I was younger, say 11 years of age, I had a rather horrid governess. I remember I thought her face as ugly as a toad and here nose a right sausage. So, when she was down at dinner, flirting with the guards, I stole her bloomers and soaked them in the water fountains, then hung them to dry on the chandelier. The beating I got from that was well worth it."

The laughter echoed through the room. Zachary chuckled, then quieted to listen to the melody of Cam's laugh.

Cam entertained them with a story of her childhood antics, which soon had the trio in stitches.

A matronly older woman peered into the doorway. "Cameron, remember your duties," she said sternly, though her smile ruined the effect of the scolding.

"Yes, Pat."

Standing, Princess Cam gestured to the two boys to follow her. "I will bring you more food if you are hungry, but first, may I take you to inquire of your horses? I'm sure they are of greatest priority to you. A rider is only as good as her steed.

"Or his steed," Zachary interjected.

She shrugged. "I had the stable hands unsaddle and groom your horses, though if there are any other instructions you may have, feel free to inform the stables master. He will ensure they are taken care of most carefully."

"Thank you Princess," Zachary said.

A pointed look later, Zachary amended his last statement. "I mean, 'Thanks Cam'."

"Of course Zachary, anything for a friend."

Cam led them through the sprawling gardens, across a lawn well manicured and soft.

The stable boys greeted the Princess like old friends, though, judging by her riding, Zachary thought, she probably was a frequent visitor.

A stable hand ran up to Cam as soon as she entered the barn. "Fire's shoes are finished."

"Thanks, Ed."

Turning, the boy seemed to notice the visitors for the first time. He started to bow, but Cam's tiny hand stopped him.

"Don't worry, they're friends."

The boy smiled, revealing dimples, and flicked his flaming red hair out of his eyes. It rested in a messy mop of fire on his scalp.

"Do you know where the two new horses were kept?" Cam asked.

After being pointed in the right direction by the boy, Ed, Cam lead Zachary and Jacob to two stalls, wherein resided a black mare (belonging to Zachary) and a white stallion (belonging to Jacob). Cam nodded appreciatively at the sight of the horses.

"Very sturdy. I noticed them, on the road, but I couldn't get a good look at them. Does she run fast?" she gestured towards Zachary's mare.

"Like the wind," Zachary boasted, prideful.

"Then I suppose a race is in order, though not today, as I have other business to attend to this evening. But someday within your visit."

"I look forward to the time I can beat you."

"You may be surprised."

"Surprise me then."

After seeing to the care of their horses, the boys followed Cam up to the castle again. She led them inside, to the 3rd floor. Zachary couldn't help noticing the little wonders throughout the palace. Like a fountain on the second floor which spat water through a tiger's mouth. Or an exquisite depiction of the late Queen and King hanging on the wall of a completely circular art gallery. Zachary was sure there were more hidden treasures throughout the entire house, though he doubted he'd ever see them all.

"Here are your rooms. Jacob, take the left, Zachary, the right. My own chambers are down the hall, though I really don't appreciate any interruptions during my sleep. So, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Your bags are already in the respective quarters. If you need any clothes or anything else attire related, I an confident Macey, our tailor, can provide suitable replacements. That's about all I think," she looked like she had memorized her speech. "Oh yes, dinner is round dark. No formal wear- or else you don't get any food." She didn't look as though it was a joke. "Good day."

She turned on her heel and spun off, heading down the stairs.

Jacob looked at Zachary with a smirk. "What did I tell you? She really is something."

"How did you know," Zachary asked.

"My cousin. He used to work for King Matthew, said he was friends with Cam when she was a girl. He died in the war, but he always mentioned how amazing his job was here when he came home."

"Sorry about that, mate," Zachary was unsure of the proper condolences, having never lost someone before in his life.

Jacob shrugged. "I've gotten around it."

A confortable silence ensued, where the boys explored their new quarters.

Zachary's bed was large, and covered in a thick feather comforter, of a navy blue color. It reminded him of his father's naval uniform, the time he had lunched an attack on Greece. Zachary shuddered at the memory. His father, his father was quite a piece of work. Zachary had decided long ago never to become his father.

A crack appeared in the wall across from the bed which Zachary was resting on. He sat up apprehensively- one day and already he had broken the Princess's house? But Jacob's head appeared, and he swung open a door, revealing a passageway between the two rooms.

"Let's talk," he said with a devious smile.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be more like an interrogation?" Zachary asked.

"Oh please. You know, of all the girls you've seen, Cam is by far, the best choice."

"Woah, slow down. Best choice for what? What are you even talking about?" Zachary has a sinking suspicion he knew where the conversation was heading, though he did not intend to help Jacob further his point.

His friend sighed dramatically. "You know Zachary, for such a smart guy, you can be really pig headed sometimes. Or maybe most times. Just listen to me. It's simple. You don't want to get married, and don't believe Princess Cam does anymore than you do. You're a perfect match! She's laid back, and beautiful, and she's in charge of her own kingdom- you wouldn't have your parents breathing down your back."

"No." Zachary refused to admit the idea was growing more appealing.

"Why?" Jacob was exasperated that his friend seemed not to understand.

"Because there's got to be some way to escape, some way to avoid reality, some way to fend of the future. And I don't even know her. How could I marry someone when all I know of her past is how she enjoys aggravating authority?"

"There's one similarity the two of you share."

Zachary rolled his eyes. "She's wonderful, but it just won't work. Trust me."

**Don't worry: Zach and Cam will not have romance right now. Trust me. **

**So do you want their relationship to be antagonistic or friendship? Review to let me know. I think either would be good for the story.**

**Please, do me a favor and review. I worked hard on the chapters- they are really long- so if you review, I won't feel as though I wasted my time. **

**Thanks! **


	3. Revelations

**Love all those lovely people who reviewed. Sorry I didn't respond with a PM, but I was away from wifi for 24 hours and 6 minutes so... I couldn't. This chapter was challenging to write. Ideas slipped. But its here now. Thank you so much. **

Chapter 3: "Revelations"

The day was far spent by the time Cam finished reading her piles of parchment, letters and other important memos, and rushed to her room to change for dinner. She knew she was late, having already witnessed the carts of food being wheeled into the dining area through her open study door, and remembered suppressing the growl in her stomach as her favorite dish- salmon- rolled by. She'd already excused herself from being late for the meal, but she raced through her reports faster, in the hopes her precious salmon would still be on the table.

Dashing into her room, she threw in a light dress of light gray, with pink ribbons adoring it, then let her hair out of its braid, and again tore down the steps. Wheeling around the banister, she skidded to a halt on the main floor, and slid right into the dining room, empty besides Zachary and Jacob, who sat enjoying their entrée.

She quickly pulled out her chair and sat down, pulling her plate towards her and laying a napkin across her lap. She was hungry, but not enough to completely abandon manners.

The rows of dishes spread before her, down the long table and she searched eagerly for a hint of her salmon.

She found the last bite disappearing down Zachary's mouth in a flash of pink.

"You stole my salmon?!"

Zachary swallowed noisily. "It was delicious."

"I know it was delicious. That's why it was MY salmon. Do you know how much effort it takes to obtain it? It's literally worth its wait in gold," Cam complained.

"She said I could have it, recommended it in fact. She said you wouldn't mind," Zachary said, and Cam thought she detected a trace of fear in his eyes.

Kat appeared, grinning from behind the columns.

"Surely you don't mind, Your Majesty," Kat smiled mischievously, stretching out the words "Your Majesty". "I just thought our guests should have the best."

"Of course darling Katarina. Now, I believe you have somewhere to be. Perhaps the scullery maids would like your opinion with the dish soap."

She couldn't help smiling, as Kat walked to the door, and stuck her tongue out. Cam was more than happy to reciprocate, behind Zachary's back so he couldn't see her childishness. Kat disappeared through the door.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, the salmon. Pity really. I was so looking forward to it." Cam's mouth salivated just thinking of the soft tasty meat, fresh from the oven, smelling of herbs with just a squirt of lemon. She mentally berated herself, and focused on loading her plate with the other delicious items lining the table.

Her roasted duck sat limply on her plate.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to dinner on time. Business held me up."

The boys assured her not to worry, and the rest of diner passed away with pleasant conversation. She really did not mind these two boys. Most of the princes she had met had either not understood her, had not tried to understand her, or were simply too snobbish to converse with. These two seemed down to earth, for the most part, and she was able to carry on a conversation- that much couldn't be said for half the male population.

"You both are better than all the other princes I've met. What happened?" Cam decided to voice her thoughts. They were sitting in the parlor again, per post-supper routine. Jacob was fiddling with a puzzle, and Zachary was thoughtfully staring into the fire, which flickered in the grate.

"What do you mean?" Zachary seemed to pull himself reluctantly away from the flames.

"Well, you don't mind me being so free. Most boys would have a heart attack if I talked so bluntly towards them. It's they way society works,"

Zachary mulled the question over. "I guess I used to be one of those men. The kind who are superior to women. It wasn't really something I thought of before- it was just easier to go with the majority, instead of forming my own opinions."

"What happened?"

"I talked to you," he said, face dead serious.

"No, really. What was is," Cam asked, equally as serious.

"I told you already. I wasn't jesting."

The conversation died away, as Cam was not inclined to respond. She was lying across the sofa in the parlor with her feet propped up on pillows. She was so tiny, much to her chagrin, that she was not long enough to fit all the way, leaving space, enough Zachary moved to sit down next to her feet.

Too tired to even care, she closed her eyes, not wanting herself to sleep, but enjoying the relief that came to her eyes. Zachary and Jacob were talking amiably, so Cam drifted into a sub-conscious states, the noise was just a babble to her ears.

The next thing she knew, soft, strong arms had picked her up. Still in her half conscious state, she did not recognize the person who carried her bridal style, up the stairs as though she were a child.

_She had spent the whole day waiting for her father. Mother said he was in a meeting, with important heads of states and other leaders. The study door was too heavy for her little arms to open, so she sat near the door, waiting for the smell of cigar smoke to announce the conclusion of the meeting. Father always smoked his cigar after a stressful day of business. Mother and Pat tried to coax her from her resolute seat, but not even the promise of a sticky bun could sway her 4 year old mind. She had tried to hard to be awake. She struggled to keep her eyes from drooping, excited as she was to show her father the new baby foal that had been born in the stables. Cam had been particularly drawn to its red coloration, it reminded her of Fire. She knew her father would carry her in his arms and tell her stories of his father and the cavalry charges, then he could tickle until Mother would gently scold the both of them. She couldn't recall the moment she had laid her head on the cold marble, but she knew the arms who carried her were safe, and warm. She opened her eyes, and her dreams swam out to the ceiling, making patterns and colors. But her father's blue eyes melted away the swirls and he held her in his arms._

The arms were gone now. Cam felt the cold sheets press to her skin, like her father's cold hands.

_On the day of the burial, the casket was opened, just for her. The people stood behind, in a black empty mob, so full, but empty all the same. Her father's large hands had been crossed, peacefully over his chest, bearing his golden sword. She reached out, remembering the hands caressing her face, the hands in her own. His skin was cold. So cold. The ground was frozen, she had seen the blood from the grave diggers shovels as they worked to dig a grave for the fallen monarchs. Cam saw, but the more she saw, the tighter she gripped her father's hand, as if her will could bring him back to weather the storms. She was pulled away, she watched the lid slid over his familiar face, heard the thud of wood onto frozen ground and felt the salt splash down to her coat, her eyes becoming rivers once again. _

"Father!" she was delirious. Driven mad by the memories stirring in her head. The thoughts she had locked far away in the back of her head, hoping to always remember, but never relive. His arms had brought it back. His arms, so much like her fathers. Blue eyes, melting into green. The warmth she had missed from so long ago had returned, bringing back the times she had struggled to live without.

"Zachary?" it was a question, a tentative step in the dark. Her hand was engulfed in the warm contact of Zachary, who sat on her beside and soothed her memories away.

He even pretended not to notice when she wiped away a tear.

"Thanks."

It was all she could say. There wasn't any way to apologize for weakness, or any way to take back the past. She had already tried.

When he left, she felt the weight of the world once again press upon her shoulders. It had been so long since someone had carried her, too long since she had been a child. Too long since she had felt protected and cared for.

She almost didn't recognize the feeling.

The next morning, the painful memories of her actions last night haunted her steps down to breakfast, where she dreaded seeing Zachary again. It was nothing he had done, but more the thought of embracing her weakness that made her sick to her stomach. But there was nothing else to do. Nothing that could replace the part of her that Zachary had once seen as confidant, and strong. So she walked, and replaced her shattered mask with a fresh face of bravery that she did not feel.

Cam decided to act normal, as though nothing had happened. She hoped Zachary would follow her example and avoid the topic. She was not disappointed.

Zachary treated her in his normal friendly manner- after all, they had only been friends for less than 2 entire days. Cam stopped short in her thoughts. _Friends_. Determining to give the matter more thought, she loaded her plate with breakfast, and struck up a conversation with Jacob about his horse.

Kat entered the breakfast room with a paper schedule, which she gave to Cam. The princess read it over and sighed in relief.

"No meetings. That means I'm free to spend the day with you," Cam announced. "So, what's the plan? What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing really," Zachary shrugged. "We didn't have a plan."

"That will never do. You must want to do something." Cam insisted.

"Well, if I think of anything, I'll tell you," Zachary replied, though Cam got the impression that he wouldn't really try.

Cam finished her food then stood, "I'm going to the library. To read. You can come if you want, but you can't pester me." She stared at them seriously, making sure they knew she was not kidding.

Zachary glanced at Jacob who shrugged then nodded in agreement. They followed her out the door and up the stairs to the very top of the castle, the 5th story, which Cam had converted into a massive library. Here, Cam could lose herself in the endless worlds lining the shelves. Here she felt at peace and could forget her troubles in favor of a doomed romance, or adventure.

"Spread out, there aren't any off limit books. I will probably be here all day, reading, but you can do whatever you want. Tell the servants not to worry me if you see any," Cam said, then she headed off down her favorite isle, disappearing in the maze of book rows.

There were thousands of books in the library. Some educational, some fiction, some history and some collectable. Cam had spared no expense when it came to her precious books. She was quite proud of her collection- as far as she was concerned it was hers alone.

She grabbed her latest book, and curled on a padded alcove, and started reading in earnest.

The pages flew by, and Cam was oblivious to the world. Kat came and set a plate of food nearby, but she knew better than to interrupt her mistress's reading.

She was nearly finished with the last scene of a play by popular playwright William Shakespeare. Her eyes strained to see the words on the page- she had not realized how dark it had become. The window behind her appeared dark and the glass was freezing behind her back. The entire library was filled now with a wintery chill, though this did little to deter Cam from reading, for the cold had little effect on her.

A noise made her look up. Zachary cleared his throat above her. She hadn't realized his true size until she started up into his face from her seated position, trying to determine the purpose of the interruption.

"Where's Jacob? I thought you two were inseparable or something," Cam was a bit put off that Zachary had dared to interrupt her book reading. She had warned him not to….

"Contrary to popular belief, he is not my lap dog and can do what he wants," Zachary said.

"Alright, alright. Sit down, you're making me feel too short." She patted a space next to her.

Zachary sat.

"Am I ever going to know why you intruded upon me and my perfect book, or am I going to have to guess?" Cam said, wanting to get back to her book.

"What happened to you last night? You're always so calm and put together, but you were shaking so badly, and I think you confused me with your father, and I don't know, I was worried," he finished, trailing off.

With a sigh, Cam closed her book, making sure to mark her page. "It has been so long since any one carried me like I was a little girl. I just remembered how my father would pick me up like that. Now he's gone, and I just forgot for a bit. I think I was dreaming," she pulled her knees up to her chin, and hugged them.

"It's like the world rests on your shoulders. I get it."

Cam liked how he didn't try to apologize for her parents deaths or offer insincere condolences. Almost as if he knew.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Silence.

"What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare."

"Who's that?"

Cam laughed, then remembered Zachary was being serious.

"I nearly forgot, you Spanish people have their own drama's. He was a play writer, his plays had some success, I quite like him."

"Can I have a look?"

Despite her deep desire to finish reading, she nodded and opened her book to the beginning, explain to Zachary the finer points of English theater.

Cam and Zachary sat shoulder to shoulder, while Zachary began reading _Hamlet._ Cam watched in amusement, while reading over his shoulder. He was a slower reader than she was, which left Cam plenty of time to get distracted. She was tempted to rest her head, but Jacob appeared and informed them supper was being served.

Cam took her book back for Zachary's hands, then carried it down to the table, where she finished the last scene, secretly under the table.

She carefully tucked away her book, (not wanting to spoil the precious pages) then reached for the delicious platters of food.

The days soon fell into a pattern. Cam had meetings and business cares due to her position, and Zachary and Jacob were free to explore the countryside while she was trapped indoors. However, Cam made them promise to take her to the places they found most interesting. She rarely got out to explore these days. Meanwhile, Zachary and Cam had developed a nightly ritual of reading to each other. Each choose a book they enjoyed and shared with the other. Cam was surprised by Zachary's reading choice- his books usually dealt with psychological conflicts. She wondered what choices he was debating- for there were the inexplicable times where he would slid into his own mind and withdraw from the company to brood in his solitary mind. Their readings often led to the late hours of the night, and Cam was exhausted from the sleep deprivation. It was something she herself recognized as she had many times before fallen into the same state.

Already, Cam was dreading Zachary and Jacob's departure. The days had passed so quickly, she barely realized their allotted week was already drawing to a close. She knew she would miss them both- they had brightened her dull life. She wished she could go with them, wished she could travel the world as Zachary had chosen. Her duties chained her to her palace and her country.

It was the last night before the Prince was to depart. The chef's had cooked a feast- despite the fact there were few formal diners since the King and Queen had died. The Princess despised formal meals. However, Cam had felt obligated to invite her advisors and local lords to attend the meal. Despite her aversion to 'Dinner's of State', she knew the political importance of including the powerful in matters of business- even just for the pretense of usefulness.

Zachary and Jacob had dressed themselves according to Macey's fashion. Well-trimmed suits and clean-shaven faces. Cam secretly missed Zachary's speckling of stubble, which gave him a rugged look that made him more endearing. She decided that both were rather dashing- each in his suit with a playful smile that she couldn't help mirroring as the three congregated before the entrance to the dining hall- fashionably late to their own feast.

"Are you ready for the demons of politics?" Cam asked, joking, but not entirely kidding in her implications.

"Let's go, shall we." Zachary reached for her hand.

It was as if each became an entirely different person. Jacob brought up his walls, adopting his position as servant as society would see him. Zachary smoothed his smile into a dignified stare, and Cam demurely conceded to Zachary, who was Prince, dutifully guided her into the room.

As the doors opened to reveal the trio, Jacob slipped to the side as the entire assembly of nobles, servants and others in attendance stood to greet the arrival of the Crown Princess and Visiting Prince. Zachary led her to her seat and pulled out her chair at the head of the long table, before seating himself to her right.

"Let the feast begin."

Cam was served first, as was only proper, then the others gathered were served their food. It was delicious, the aromas of many dishes all mixing together to form the swirling sea of smells. The chat and music rose up and down like a duet, mirroring each other's steps and at times, competing for the upper hand in volume.

Cam was utterly miserable. Macey had dressed her in a dress of her favorite color- forest green. Cam always liked that color because at such formal occasions, she could remember the better days where she rode freely through the forest. The dress was newly made by her seamstress- Macey always insisted that she could never wear a dress more than two times, ever. Cam had protested it was ridiculous, but since Macey stocked her closet, she had little choice. The dress was to the floor, as were all her dresses, but it required a stiff outer skirt to remain in its cone like shape. The bodice was of green lace over silk, with exquisite beading of pearls. It was gorgeous- and horribly uncomfortable, especially with the shoes she was forced to wear.

Up and down the table, everyone vied for her attention- for her approval, which she gave liberally. It was a contest in the courts, to see who was the best, most caring, most stylish, or some such. As princess, it was her duty to exemplify the best of everything- and to acknowledge the feats of the gentry in their attempts to mirror her style. Cam could barely focus as the evening wore on. Cam had smuggled her some wine, (she was sure the Ladies present would be outraged by her behavior if they found out). In fact, Zachary seemed to be the only one who noticed her anxiety- and her drinking. He caught her eye and winked. She rolled her eyes. He nodded his head towards the door, very slightly, and posed a questioning look. Cam looked longingly at the door and her freedom, then shrugged hopelessly at Zachary, who seemed to make up his mind about something.

He stood. Before Cam could pull him back to his seat, he announced, "The Princess will retire now. Please keep feasting. Thank you for your attendance."

The diners stared at Zachary, who, instead of looking ashamed, scooted out Cam's chair for her, then took her arm and marched out the door into the main corridor.

"I was about to die myself, it was so stuffy in there," Zachary sighed, undoing his shirt top slightly.

Cam was feeling dizzy- perhaps from the wine, perhaps from her exhaustion.

"Let's go for a walk." She kept her hold on Zachary's arm, though there was no one to see. She feared if she didn't have someone to steady her, she would trip.

The gardens were dark, but the paths were smooth. Cam breathed in the smell of the roses. They tickled her nose as she leaned down brush their petals.

Zachary guided her through the wandering paths of the garden, though Cam was unsure how he knew where he was going. They walked in silence for a moment before Zachary burst out laughing.

"They're faces. Were priceless."

Cam giggled. Then giggled again. She was unsure why she was giggling, or how to stop, but she did know it was making her dizzier. And that she couldn't breathe in her restrictive dress. After she was nearly crying, she and Zachary turned and headed back inside. Cam couldn't remember why there were so many stairs to her room, so many stairs to climb. She finally collapsed onto her bed, and kicked off her shoes, not caring as they thudded against the opposite wall. Zachary laughed at her from the doorway.

"You're such a lightweight, Cam,"

"Not drunk," she yawned, "just tired."

"Well, see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead gently. Then he left, leaving Cam alone to struggle out of her gown.

The next morning, Cam woke rather glumly, remembering that Zachary and Jacob were to leave this very morning. She dressed in her riding gown- not as confortable as breeches- intending to at least ride out to the forest with the Prince.

After packing food for the two boys in the kitchen, and ensuring all was settled in her hall, she made her way down to the stables with Zachary and Jacob beside her.

"Can I ride with you through the forest?" she asked, intending to even if the answer was negative.

"I don't think you'll take 'no' for an answer." Jacob said, turning to saddle his steed.

"Then its settled, glad you are so willing." Cam saddled Fire, unfortunately, with her "Lady Saddle". Zachary and Jacob laughed at her, as they watched her struggling to mount her horse in full gowns and with her tiny height.

"Oh will you quit it. Give me a boost up!" Cam commanded.

"Fine, Your Highness," Zachary grumbled, then winced as Cam smacked his head. He cupped his hands and she put her foot on his interlaced fingers and settled herself as comfortably as possible on her mare's back.

"This saddle…." Cam complained as they rode out onto the forest floor. Zachary turned and smirked at her.

Cam grinned back as he turned around to receive a face full of branches which scratched his face.

"So, Cam, are you going to Lady Christine's coming of age ball? It's next month isn't it?"

" Yes, I heard about it. But it's in Portugal. Do you know how far away that is? Never mind, I expect you do. It would take me weeks. For a ball I don't want to attend. Hmmm, let me think, no."

"Portugal is close to Spain, you know." Zachary said.

"I don't need a lesson in geography," Cam retorted.

"What I mean is, why not come visit my country on your way. I promise it will be very…. Worthwhile," Zachary wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, very persuasive," Cam couldn't help it. She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Just think about it," Zachary begged, and Jacob joined in, pestering the princess into concession.

"Fine! I will think about it," she sighed. "You two are almost as stubborn as I am."

"Nowhere near it," Zachary muttered under his breath.

Cam, pretending to be hurt, spurred her horse onward, ahead of Zachary's lead. He speed up instantly to ride along side her. And smirked.

Cam urged Fire into a gallop, desperately trying to hold on, but without her feet to grip the horses sides, she was flying wildly. Zachary paced beside her, grinning manically.

"Holding on there, darling?"

Cam scowled at him. "Fine, how are you? Scared of a little competition?"

"You're on, Cammie."

Cam was inwardly frightened by the amount of space between her rear and the saddle. She seemed to be flying at each lunge of her horse, then thudding back down painfully every other heart beat. But she couldn't stop now, not when Zachary's smirking face filled her mind, urging her on to speeds.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but after a particularly excessive burst of speed, she felt pain stab her back and felt the air leave her lungs with a squeal.

Before she could even register her shock, Jacob had pulled her onto his own horse, where she sat, arms wrapped around his neck in front of him.

"Zachary will be jealous. It isn't every day I get to swoop in and save a beautiful maiden." He whispered in her ear.

She just laughed. "Well thank you, my knight in shinning armor. Now if you don't mind, I believe we have a Prince to catch."

Jacob spurred his horse on, but Zachary noticing Cam's absence, had turned to see what the matter was.

They stopped, and Jacob set Cam gently down on the ground then dismounted to steady her.

"That was quite a flight. I think you flew about 7 feet off the ground before landing. And before that, I could have sworn you were going to pitch over Fire's head. Thumping up and down so much. Oh wait, that's you nickname. Zachary calls you 'Cammie', but I think 'Thumper' is better suited."

Cam felt a sharp pain in her spine and felt as though she could barely stand, none the less sit, but she laughed, and hid her pain from Zachary, who looked at her with concern.

"Well, we didn't get our proper race, but if I was not riding side-saddle I would have you beat."

He scoffed. "Sure, short stuff."

She glared at him. "I will leave you here, I might need a cup of tea and a nap to recover from this fall."

"Then this is it, at least for a time. I know you'll come round and visit us in November," said Jacob. He embraced her gently, and whispered "Are you sure you'll be able to ride home?" She nodded, though she could barely breathe again.

He kissed her check in farewell, and Cam turned to Zachary.

"Goodbye then, Zachary." Cam hugged him.

He picked her feet off the ground and hugged her tightly, the kissed her check. "Bye Camster."

He set her on her horse, which shot a spasm of pain through her entire body as her tailbone connected with the hard saddle. She covered her wince.

"Fare well, and safe travels."

They parted ways, Zachary and Jacob heading home to Spain, and Cam slowly plodding back up the trail to Thornfield Hall.

It began to rain on the way home. Cam, who had never before minded the chill, felt the cold seep into her bones, and the temperatures plummeted. She was so wet, so cold, and in so much pain. The ride to her home never seemed so long. Fire's feet could not seem to go any slower, though any faster would aggravate her injured spine. The gates loomed ahead, the guards still standing despite the downpour.

"I really do not pay you enough, do I Captain?" she said as she staggered up to the gate where the guards watched over the entrance to her palace.

"M'lady, what's wrong? What happened?"

Cam was feeling rather drowsy. "Nothing, please, call Kat to ready some tea. I need some recuperation. I'll drop Fire off in the stables then head to the palace. Don't worry about me Captain."

Unconvinced, but not in a position to disobey her command, the Captain dispatched his fastest runner to alert her friend.

She barely staggered up the driveway before she collapsed into Kat's waiting and dry arms.

"Cam? Cam? Talk to me!" her voice was laced with concern, so much it nearly hurt Cam just to listen.

"I fell off my horse, tried to gallop side saddle. Rode in rain." Cam's words were slurred from exhaustion.

"You'll be fine. Macey," she called, "help me change her gown. Liz, get the tea and warm blankets. Pat, help me move her to the fire." Cam's friends sprung into action.

She fell asleep to the lull of voices over her, and the sensation of warmth injected into her feet.

**So, I really need some Zammie, because it is killing me. Is it killing anyone else? **

**Reviews are like crack to writers. Just saying. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Thorns

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and follows/favorites I got! Woot for my little Princesses :) **

Chapter 4: "Thorns"

Zachary watched uneasily as Cam rode slowly away. He hadn't seen her fall- he had already raced around a curve in the path before he noticed her absence. But he had seen the momentary flash of pain that had lit her eyes before she was able to cover it with her mask of controlled discomfort.

"Always ready to swoop in and rescue the girl, eh Jacob?" Zachary teased.

Jacob winked. "You know the ladies love me."

"How bad was her fall, really?"

Jacob's eyes tightened. "It's going to hurt."

Zachary turned his horse around, heading in the direction of Thornfield Hall. "We should go back, to check on her. See if she makes it home safely."

"We can't." Jacob said bluntly. Before Zachary could interrupt, he raised and eyebrow pointedly. "You know why. First, she would never forgive us, or more importantly you. Don't you see she wants to be the girl who no one has to look after, the girl who's as strong as any man? If you go back, if you are there to coddle and comfort her, she'll never forgive herself, because just as much as she doesn't want the comfort, she needs it."

Zachary was stunned into silence as Jacob spoke.

"And secondly, if we go back there now, I know you will never leave. You're addicted mate. But who wouldn't be, really? She's intoxicating. Anyways, your mother wants you home."

Zachary could only nod in agreement. Reluctantly, he turned his horse around and headed, with heavy heart, in the opposite direction. It amazed him how much Jacobs words resonated with him. As if confirming some deep feeling already planted inside his heart. But more startling was the dread he felt at the understanding. Nothing could- or would- come of his friendship with Cam, he was sure of that much. It was better not to wish, better to keep his head down and walk away. That's what he told himself, anyways. Jacob was right- he shouldn't go back, no not that he shouldn't- that he couldn't.

But that didn't stop him looking back longingly over his shoulder as the miles and miles of endless road stretched, all the while with a blonde haired beauty in her huge castle.

Zachary and Jacob had never before traveled through England- at least not so deeply into its heartland. Zachary was surprised by the rain. Constant rain, and the constant over-hanging cold. He had seen the rain at Cam's palace, but it always disappeared soon after it had come- and the only warmth he needed was from a warm cloak. Now, traveling home in late October, he felt the wind whip his face and the rain soak his clothes and wished for a warm bed and the comforts of a home.

Zachary never thought of his land, or his palace as home. It was where he lived, where he was born, but never a home. He felt temporary, felt the change all around him, and the thousands of people he was born to please were always there to watch him like a hawk. He was never himself, never 'Zachary the Boy', always 'Zachary the Prince', Heir to the Spanish throne. It was a life full of luxury- but not of comforts. He envied Cam her palace, a place where she was the commander, where she could decide what traveled in and out of her walls, where the ceiling was stamped with her dreams and the shelves of books held thousands of worlds where she could forget herself in pleasure.

Looking up, Zachary saw the ever familiar iron wall, surrounding a fortress of stone, impenetrable, fierce some. The outside was like his father- warlike, powerful, aloof, but protecting all the same. His mother's personality was splattered through the tapestries, all perfectly stiff, the furniture, all perfectly proper, and the servants, all perfectly silent. They stared at him as he walked through the door, still in his dirtied traveling clothes. They adverted his eyes as he passed, and hastened to their work. They had no reason to fear the prince; he had rarely spoken a word- kind or unkind- to any of them. But it was the queen they held in awe, her domain was the household, and she ruled with little tolerance for imperfection.

"Zachary, darling, where have you been?" His mother descended the grand stair case arrayed in silks, furs and appearing like a goddess from heaven. She was beautiful, striking even. She was one never to be forgotten in a whirl of pretty faces.

"Mother, it has really been too long." They embraced, though Catherine was careful not to muss her skirts or mess her hair.

"Change darling, you look as though you haven't had proper suit in ages."

"Yes, Mother."

That was all. Though she smiled warmly, and Zachary could see the love in her eyes, the ever present duties of running a country pressed down on her mind.

"I must speak to the kitchen about preparing dinner. The court will be delighted to have you back."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'll speak more with you later, I'm afraid I have pressing business to attend to. Meet you father and I in the study at 4 pm. I'll send a servant to your room when its time. We are delighted to hear how your trip was."

The casual observer would have heard a pleasant conversation between mother and son, the loving reunion and kind concern from a parent. Zachary knew the true meaning behind the words and he felt his mother's meaningful stare as she turned and glided away, her skirts so full, servants had to circle to avoid her path.

Zachary headed up the stairs to his room, where he tried to make himself presentable for Court- and his parents- later this afternoon. It was hard to relinquish his riding boots for polished shoes, to remove his dirty shirt in favor of stylish silk one and hard to confine himself to the manners he was used to abandoning on his travels. He washed, shaved, and adjusted his hair, combing and fixing until he was himself again- or the public face his mother insisted he wear.

When he once again found himself in an oak paneled study, he was staring at the handsome face of King James, and his wife, the Lady Catherine, her Royal Highness. He felt his stomach lurch, remembering the last conversation he had held in this study. He wished he knew the answers to the questions they were bound to ask, questions only he could answer. But he wouldn't. Or couldn't.

"Son, how have you been?" his father asked.

"Very well, Sir. I trust you have been fine yourself."

"Yes, indeed."

The pause was calculated.

"While you were gone, whom did you visit?"

The question he knew would come- not was a matter of curiosity, but as a determination of political alliances, motives, strategy.

He rattled off his list. "First I traveled to France, and met with Lady Adelaide- a courtesy visit, in reality. Then to parts of the Holy Roman Empire- I saw King Leopold and visited with his daughters for a time- though I left after 3 days time. Thence I traveled to Netherlands, and reunited with Lord Albert, a friend of mine. We were at his costal palace when he suggested I travel to England, though I would have to travel a distance. I agreed and we crossed and traveled to the heart land to stay with the Crown Princess Cameron, who entertained us for a week, in which time she was most hospitable and welcoming to both of us. I then returned home, crossing the channel and riding the rest of the way on horseback."

"Princess Cameron?" Zachary's mother nearly gasped. "She entertains visitors? I mean, after her parent's tragic accident, I felt sure she would never see anyone, none the less a foreigner. She is still young. This is good news, wonderful news."

"Tragic accident? They died of illness."

"Yes, of course. But the Princess, the country. Was everything running smoothly, prosperously?"

"Yes, the nation appears to be thriving."

"Oh darling, I'm so proud of you! Making allies with England is a very strategic position to be in. You will make a great king someday."

"This Princess Cameron, did she take an interest in you?" rumbled Zachary's father, who was brooding in his chair.

"Well, we got along quite well, and she was always most respectful and polite." Zachary said, though it was not the truth.

"Very well. You've given us marvelous news, son. We are most pleased with your improved behavior. You may leave us now." James dismissed his son, who stood and walked out the door.

"Court dinner at 7 this evening." His mother called after him, reminding Zachary of his duties.

Zachary slumped into his room, where he found Jacob lying on his bed, eating a plate of food one of the servants had left for Zachary.

"How was your meeting with the King and Queen?" he asked, while popping grapes into his mouth.

"They are simply delighted with me "strategic friendship" with Cam."

"Was it strategic?"

"Course not, you dolt. It was real friendship, and you know it."

"Just making sure," Jacob grinned.

"How did you know I had a meeting anyways. Oh wait, it was_ her_ wasn't it? " Jacob doted on one of the court's ladies, Rebecca.

"You were with her, you sneaky dog! While I was off enduring my parents questioning, you were probably in some cupboard enjoying snogging her face off." Zachary noticed his messy hair, which looked more unruly than it had when they had ridden into the castle.

"Actually it was a broom closet, and she was eating my face off, not the other way around. You know how the ladies love me." Jacob said, unashamedly.

"I don't even want to know."

Zachary snagged some of his grapes off the plate in Jacob's hands.

"Court dinner tonight. I don't suppose I can get out of this one."

"Best of luck mate, but I better head off. Rebecca is waiting for me. Just stopped in for the food." He grinned, leaving Zachary to his thoughts of escape from the world where he never wanted to belong.

Dinner was just as he had expected. Boring, stuffy and pointless. He headed towards his room as soon as possible, excusing himself out of traveling fatigue. The court simply fawned over him. The perfect son, the perfect looks, the heir apparent to a large, wealthy kingdom. He despised it. Hated it all. In his own bed, Zachary wondered why he was suddenly so out of sorts with his lot in life. Before, he had been content to lap up the attention. _Before what? _ He thought. _Before my parents told me I was to be married to a person of their choosing? Before I left? Before I visited Cam? _He wasn't sure when it had happened, when he had changed from content to sulky, but now he had seen the freedom, he had seen the way his life could have been, the way he wanted his life to be. Free and easy, kind and loving, and friendly. He barely realized he was describing Cam. When he did, he pictured her face, smiling, laughing at him. He wished he was back in England, sleeping in the bed down the hall from hers. He wished he could see her again. It startled him, how much he missed her. A girl he had known for a week, and she had already wormed into his mind. It wasn't romance, no, it wasn't love. Not yet. But he felt attracted to her, like she was something he was missing, something he couldn't pin down and keep with him forever. He fell asleep, dreaming of a dance under spinning stars.

He fell, once again, into his old, familiar routine of palace life. Everything he wanted for he had, save for one girl who danced in and out of his thoughts continually. As November came, he though longingly to a time where he had invited Cam to his home. Now, more than ever, he hoped she would attend, so he could sort out the reason he felt to strongly towards her.

The days towards the upcoming ball grew nearer. Zachary informed his mother he had invited the Princess to their castle. His mother was delighted, and ordered the servants cleaning more than ever before, though Zachary insisted the invitation was casual and that he was unsure she would even attend.

Jacob missed their new friend too. He and Zachary spent a little less time together, now that they weren't on the road, but Jacob at least had duties and other business to attend to. When he wasn't busy, (Rebecca seemed to take up much of his spare time), he and Zachary would ride together through the countryside of Spain. During their long rides, Jacob noticed his friend's pensive mood, though he too seemed to share a post-travel sadness.

It was two weeks before Lady Christine's ball, and Zachary was heading down to the music room where he amused himself recently. A servant stopped him, and bowed low, before handing him a sealed missive. Upon opening the letter, Zachary smiled. It read,

_ Zachary,_

_ Once upon a time, a Prince invited me to his palace. He was quite hopeful that I would take up his offer. I hope he is not disappointed. _

_Do you know how long it takes a letter to reach Spain these days? I sent this letter the last day of October, so I am sure it is now near mid November in Spain. Travel these days is slow, and boring, and I have a kingdom to run. Lady Christine's ball, I must say, has little appeal compared to the comforts of my home._

_ On an unrelated topic, inform your mother, or whoever else it is who would be interested, that you should expect a visit from the Crown Royal Princess Herself, the very Cameron. Yes, that is right. I have somehow managed to convince myself to visit you. You better not disappoint. _

_ Expect to see me soon, I am leaving shortly after my letter, against my better judgment, though Cam seems thrilled. Really, girls these days. Oh, and as a warning, Newman, my advisor, is coming along, since "I am just a Princess and need manly supervision". Or something like that. So behave. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Cam_

He found his mother in the kitchen, instructing the kitchen staff on some matter of petty importance.

"Mother, Princess Cameron," he felt odd saying "Princess" in front of her name, "has just sent a message saying she will be arriving soon, and that she will attend Lady Christine's ball in Portugal after her visit with us."

Catherine clapped her hands in joy. "This is most fortunate! I'm sure the Princess will be brining her advisors? It is not well for a woman to travel alone these days."

Zachary resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that would have been Cam's exact reaction "Yes mother, she is bringing one of her advisors, I believe."

"Then you will accompany her to the ball, and see off to her home?"

"Yes mother."

"Remember your manners. Princess Cameron is a powerful girl. England has remained neutral so long, but an alliance with the most powerful nation could only be a good thing. And they're so isolated, trading agreements would never hurt. You could be the key…" his mother trailed off, leaving Zachary to gran inwardly again.

"Yes mother."

Zachary was the first to see the carriage approaching. It came from the West, in the direction of the sea, and he knew that Cam had sailed from England to Spain. He was riding out in the plains, far from the castle, enjoying the cool wind that whipped across the land. He drew nearer and nearer, and hailed the driver once they were within eyesight.

The two parties met in the middle. Zachary dismounted eagerly, itching to see Cam. The door to the carriage opened without waiting for a footman, and he knew it could only be one person- Cam.

She flew into his arms and he wrapped her in a hug, once again spinning her tiny frame off the ground. He set her down gently, for the first time, realizing how much taller he was.

"I take you missed me?" asked Cam.

"Pinning away without you," Zachary said, sarcastically, though it was the truth. He didn't want Cam to know how much he missed her, it seemed like something she would enjoy teasing him about.

"My mother is all excited about your arrival," Zachary said. Cam was riding next to him as they plodded slowly towards the palace. Cam had insisted she be allowed to ride next to Zachary, stealing one of her entourage's steeds so she could enjoy a "breath of fresh air" as she claimed. Zachary was secretly wondering if she had missed him as much as he had missed her. The idea was somehow appealing to him.

"Well, I suppose she'll be disappointed. I'm hardly worth the fuss."

Zachary disagreed. "Fuss, no. But I'm just glad you're here Kitty Cam. I've been forced to endure 3 state dinners and I didn't have one single excuse to escape- though I did have wine."

She laughed. "Well now I'm here, just so you can steal me away before the Court eats me."

Cam switched back into her carriage soon afterward, after Newman insisted she return to make a good appearance on the Queen and the Spanish Court.

After countless greetings, in which Cam was forced to meet ever dignitary, Lord and Lady who wanted to see the famous princess, Zachary was glad when it was finally time for dinner. Lady Catherine had placed the two young people together, as she seemed determined that Zachary would be the key to unlocking some political alliance that could benefit Spain enormously.

Zachary didn't mind, as long as he got to spend more time with Cam, whose wit seemed especially sharp after weeks of dull chatter.

"Where's Jacob?"

"You do not to know what I caught him and his girl doing. I told him you were here, but before he could see you, there was already a line."

"I can't believe you interrupted him during his romance! That is so rude," she smacked his arm, but Zachary glanced around carefully to see if anyone saw- no one had noticed.

"I can't believe you're taking his side."

"Its not everyday people find someone they truly love. They should get to spend time together, before it's too late."

Zachary got the feeling she wasn't only talking about Jacob and Rebecca. Her eyes were sad, and he knew she was thinking of her parents.

Before he could think of a comforting thing to say, King James had stood and silenced the table.

"I would like to personally welcome the Crown Princess, Cameron, to our fine country. Thank you for joining us."

The gathered feasters lifted their glasses to toast Cam. Zachary raised his own, grinning at Cam, who seemed to loathe being the center of attention.

She stood, and smiled graciously at the King, and at the rest of the Court who looked expectantly at her. Custom dictated her own acceptance speech and any offer to impress the kingdom with her own power.

"Thank you for hosting me, the country of England recognizes the power of Spain and would like to thank King James for his peaceful negotiations and trading agreements."

She sat down as the table applauded, as was custom.

"You placated the king, well done." Zachary nodded down the table, where James was smiling at an advisor.

"That's what I do best." She looked rather annoyed as she said it, though. Zachary wondered what the matter was, though, looking at her face, he decided not to press the issue. Not here. Not now.

Dinner concluded, Cam and Zachary were ushered through to the Parlor, as was the custom for most formal occasions. Select advisors and members of the court were allowed to attend, but the center of attention was, much to her chagrin, Cam.

"You would think these people have never seen a Princess before." Cam grumbled under her breath to Zachary when the conversation shifted to King James, announcing information on his important military campaign.

"Not one so pretty as you," Zachary said into her hair, with a smirk.

"Funny." She elbowed his stomach playfully.

The attention focused back on the pair and Zachary once again worked to keep up his façade of polite attentiveness. He listened to Cam respond to the storm of questions launched her way. All her answers were as unrevealing as possible- she knew enough not to give anyone an advantage over her.

Finally, the darkness was complete and the guests left to their own mansions. A servant was assigned to escort Cam to her room, but Zachary shooed her away. He led her up the largest staircase to a comfortable suite complete with a private parlor and bathing room.

"I hope it suits you, m'lady," Zachary mock bowed and opened the door like a showman introducing his wares.

"Too tired to argue," Cam yawned.

"Oh come off it. It's only 10 o clock. We stayed up loads later at your palace." Zachary protested.

"That was before I spent 2 nights on a boat where I got absolutely no sleep,"

"Fair point."

She stared at him expectantly for a moment.

"What?" Zachary asked obliviously.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can change and sleep?" she said, pointedly.

"No, I'm fine right here, thanks." He flopped onto the bed and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully.

Cam just sighed and muttered profanity under her breath. It was a mark of how truly tired she was when she didn't bother to argue, but moved into the changing partition and began to unlace the heave gown she was wearing. It did not seem a pleasant experience to Zachary, who was suddenly glad he could wear breeches.

After several minutes, Cam appeared, dressed in nightclothes and walked with a slight limp over to her bed. Zachary was surprised he hadn't noticed her ailment before.

"What is wrong with your leg?"

"Horse." She ignored Zachary, who was lying on one side of the bed, and simply crawled into the unoccupied space, curling under the covers and brushing her long hair to the side.

"Has it been this way all day?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't I notice it?"

"Gown too big."

She fell asleep, not bothering to push Zachary from the room as he lay on the other side of the bed. He thought briefly of staying the night, of just lying there listening to Cam breathe peacefully, then decided it would not look well if he woke from the Princess's room the next morning. He pushed himself reluctantly away from her, and went to his own room to sleep.

Cam's presence was like a miracle. Every excuse he got, Zachary took Cam around his city, alone except for a few guards, which Catherine insisted he take, and most usually, Cam. But, after discussion with Zachary, the guards agreed to give them space, leaving his mother none the wiser. Kat wasn't a problem, she was like Cam- witty and carefree. Catherine approved of the time Cam and Zachary spent together. She praised Zachary on his polite manners every chance she got, encouraging him to include the princess whenever possible. That wasn't a problem for Zachary, who wanted Cam with him and both to be away from the palace and the watching eyes of everyone who lived within its walls. Cam loved walking the garden paths. Though his garden was no where near the size of Thornefield's, Cam spent her time outdoors in the chill rather than inside.

He wondered at it, until he decided to ask. She sitting at a bench, reading one of her ever present books.

"Why do you not read inside? It is warm and there is a fire." He said, sitting down next to her, and stealing the book to examine the title.

"Because there are too many people. Too many people who what me to be something different for all of them."

"But you wouldn't change so why does that matter?" he wondered aloud. She grabbed her book back with cold fingers.

"People have thorns too, Zachary. Not just roses."

It was the night before the ball. Cam had been visiting for a week and a half now. A pale eyed servant girl tapped his shoulder and informed him his mother and father required his presence in the study.

"Be back soon," he said to Cam, as he rose, somewhat apprehensive about what his parents could want. Usually, his parents steered clear of him, just as he avoided their political challenges.

He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a servant. Entering the room, he saw is mother seated at a sofa, and his father, standing behind his favorite mahogany desk.

"Son, have a seat."

Zachary sat.

"I will get right to the point, Zachary, as I am sure you don't want to keep Princess Cameron for long without company. As you know, our country has prospered due to conquest and trade, in addition to our agriculture. We've stopped warring for gain, but it could be only temporary before we're attacked again or trade alliances fail. We need a true alliance, something to bind us together strongly with another country. England, is an ideal nation. Their isolated, so we won't have to protect them much in case of war. They have control of shipping roots and have a big navy which can clear our trade ways incase of trade standby. They, on the other hand, are rich, richer than we are, but are limited by natural resources. We could provide resources in exchange water protection. There are many more benefits, and Newman sees the same way we do. We need a properly binding agreement. That's the only way to ensure we will be successful.

"Do you want me to talk Princess Cameron into it?"

"No, we want you to marry her."

**The suspense builds... Wanna review for me? Please?**


	5. Memory Pains

C POV

Chapter 5:

When Zach returned from speaking with his parents, his face was a mask- as though nothing was amiss. Cam knew better, however, as he sat down in the same position he had vacated minutes before, he was a completely changed man.

The thought was frightening, not just because whatever could change someone so fast could not be good, but also because of the way Zach's eyes looked. His calm, handsome face betrayed no emotion, except to smile at her as she talked. Just as he had always done. But his eyes. Behind his eyes he was a caged animal, and he knew it. She was oddly curious to know what he had just been told, like the kind of curiosity that drives one to discover the limits of life.

"Zach, you can tell me you know. But I get it. Really. So don't worry about it, I won't be offended."

He smiled weakly. "I think you'll find out soon enough."

She shrugged, not really sure how she should react. "Fair enough."

He just smiled and leaned in close to read the page from over her shoulder. Cam liked how his faint stubble tickled her check. She reached out to stroke is check, missing the feeling. She remembered her father's check, speckled with pepper as she had always imagined. As a child she would shriek if he ever tried to kiss her with his unshaven face. Now, she missed touching his check with her tiny hands. Zach looked at her, but didn't seem to care, so she let her hand rest, it was comfortable enough, and familiar.

It was dark enough outside to require Cam to enter the castle, since there was no longer enough light to read by. She was reluctant, however, to confine herself to the walls. What she had told Zach had been true enough- she enjoyed the outdoors and tended to avoid people. But she felt uneasy within the walls. It had been such from the first night. Cam had recognized one of the members of the court, or someone. But she couldn't recall who or from where she knew the face. It irked her to no end, and she felt oddly nervous at the prospect of stumbling into the person again. So she stayed outside. Zach accompanied her where she went, always there to make her laugh, to make her smile, to provide the relief she had hoped for when she agreed to the insane trip.

Cam walked into the palace, and started to head to her room, hoping for a peaceful night of reading with a cup of tea and a warm footbath. Her hopes were dashed, however, as she heard Newman's voice from her left, calling her for a meeting.

She signaled she would be a minute, and turned to bid goodnight to Zach, who stared down at her with knowing eyes that held sadness. His eyes were green, bright green, she had decided, like the color of a vibrantly colored hummingbird.

"You better go, Newman looks rather impatient." Zach said.

Cam stood on her tiptoes to kiss his check. "Good night, Your Highness,"

As she walked away, she couldn't quite make out the words he mumbled under his breath.

She made it to Newman, who looked rather severe with his serious expression and agitated posture. He pulled her aside into an empty room used for conferences, according to Zach.

"Yes, Newman. What is this about?"

He shut the door. "I know you value bluntness, Cam, so I'll make this brief. We need to make an alliance with Spain. We're isolated- we need trade. We've talked about this Cam. You haven't made any other alliances with anyone else. The last time we had serious trade was before your father's death. We're doing fine now, but the economy is not self sustainable. We need trade,"

"So we get trade. We make alliances up and down the seaboard for those things we need, in exchange fore Naval protection. Benefits both ways."

"Too many alliances are dangerous, especially in the current climate. Everyone now has there enemies and allies and aligning with too many can only involve is in ways we can't afford. We need a single, relatively peaceful nation to ally ourselves with. Spain, Kat. We need an alliance with Spain."

"Fine, I can talk to the King and we can work on a deal…"

"We need something more permanent than a paper, or a mere alliance. I'm speaking of marriage."

It took a moment for Cam to comprehend the full impact of the words.

"Zach." It was all she could say.

"What if I refuse? What if," but she was cut off.

"You know your parent's will, Cam. You need to marry, and we need this alliance. I know you have standards about true love, but tell me, what would you do for your country. There comes a time in life where each must sacrifice for the greater good. And now Cam, this is your time. This is where you put the needs of the thousands you rule above your own wishes. This is the time where you become queen."

Tears were sliding down her face now, and Cam did not want Newman to see them, but he continued anyways. "Think Cam, Spain, and Zach, they are our best options. I know you get along with Zach more than any others before. Think of it as the best in an impossible situation. Who would you marry, if not another prince?"

"Someone I truly love."

His eyes softened, and he took you hand. "Your parents wanted you to marry into a life where you could be happy, and they always wanted the best for you. But they also respected their country. They knew what had to be done. So they made their will specifically so you could only become queen once you have married. As Queen, you will have more power and be recognized worldwide. You will find the cloture you haven't had since your parents died. Marriage is the only way Kat."

He was pleading now, begging her to understand. And she did.

But understanding did not mean she had to accept it.

She closed her eyes as more tears threatened to spill. "If they were here, none of this would ever have happened. I would be a cheerfully happy girl, excited at the prospect of attending a ball to meet some dashing prince who could carry me off. Now, here I am. Crown Princess, inheritor of the richest nation in the world, free as a bird, and I would give anything to have them back."

She shook slightly. Newman crossed the room to wrap his arms around her. "I understand Cam, I know. You never had a childhood, you never experienced growing up they way you deserved. And you deserve so much more than a loveless marriage. But think of the people. Do they deserve a selfish ruler, when they are willing to lay down their lives for the royal family, for you? Do you know Cam, do you know the vows the military take, your own guards take? They vow to protect you," he shook her shoulders gently, "now is your turn to repay. Repay the debt of their love to abandon your own. It is something only you can decide."

The tears were on Newman's cheeks now, a solitary diamond that slipped down to his chin. Cam reached to wipe if off, and it merged with her own.

"Who did you loose, Newman? Who was the one who sacrificed themself for you?"

"My brother, died protecting me in the last war, the "war to end all wars" in a sense."

She nodded. Until this moment she had barely known anything of his past- something he obviously held dear.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she looked up. "I'll do it."

He hugged her then, and nearly squeezed her ribs until they cracked. Then, he took her by surprise. Standing, he knelt on one knee and looked up, his face a picture of respect.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

It was a sign of fealty, as sign respect, a sign fit for a queen. A sign that she could no longer deny.

She could barely breathe as she walked up the stairs. Her composed mask was back, her face not revealing any traced of emotion she felt within. She passed her door, and knocked on the one she knew would hold a certain kind of comfort, the one who would understand.

"Zach," it was a mere whisper, all that she could manage before she threw himself into his arms.

It was dark in the room, no candles penetrated the darkness. Cam was glad, for once, because the dark masked the scant remnants of the tears she had spilled earlier. His arms were comforting.

"I guess they told you, then." His voice was soft, softer than she had ever heard it. No longer was he teasing, or laughing. There was no levity in oppression.

"Yes,"

"If we wake up it will all be just a dream. Or so I tell myself. I just can't be real. I can't have been forced to stoop so low. So low, marriage for what? For my parents?" his voice broke here, and Cam stroked his soft hair.

"For the people, for my people," she whispered. "That's my purpose, my duty is to them above my own life. I've always been told, but never before was it so real. I've seen it all around me, but I've never understood. This is what if feels like. It's caging yourself so another can go free. It's for a cause I believe in and I hope you believe in it too,"

"Well if I didn't before, I do now."

She was still in his arms, but neither was willing to break the embrace for the companionship of loneliness.

"I always hoped I'd marry someone by choice. I hoped that there would be someone who loved me enough to get married and be my prince. But now," she sighed heavily, "I don't know. I always had the vision of true love, of the love my parents had together and I thought that was how it should be. How my father looked into my mother's eyes and I knew it was love, not just because they told each other every night,"

Silence continued.

"Could you get over it if you married your best friend? I know its not true love like you want it, but what if we just dealt with it by becoming best friends? We're in this together no, like it or not, so we may as well make it work," Zach said.

"That will work," she whispered. "That will have to work. I don't want to be bitter my whole life, I want things to stay the same.

"I think someday, I'll get over it. Someday I'll be able to forgive my parents and the world for forcing me into something I'm not ready for. But not now. Because things will be different, but it could be a good different."

"Now the fun part will be pretending we are just the same as we were before our lives were completely changed." Cam said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah."

Cam was being laced into a dress, which she felt much to unnecessary for the occasion. Macey, however, had insisted not just on choosing the outfit, but accompanying Cam on her journey to ensure all went well. She probably (and correctly) assumed that if she wasn't there, Cam would wear a different dress. She was right. The ball was a "Parade of Costumes", though personally, Cam was under the impression that a zoo had escaped. But she kept her opinions her herself as Macey yanked the strings of a corset, effectively cutting off Kat's breathing for a moment until she adjusted to the new confines.

"Macey, why are you making me wear this? I thought we agreed to no more corsets." Cam almost gasped.

"Well that was before you told me you were promised to marrying the Prince of Spain."

"What does Zach have anything to do with this?" Macey added a metal frame to keep Cam's skirts full.

"You must look the part. You're going to be queen soon, and he should know what he's getting from the bargain."

"We're friends Macey, and I doubt we will ever be lovers."

"Well then, I want the rest of those princes to wish they'd courted you sooner."

"They did, I just hate all of them already." Macey pulled a black silk dress from a nearby closet. If Cam had any breath left, she would have gasped. As it was, she struggled to breathe naturally.

"Macey." That was all Cam could say as she examined the fabric spilling from her stylists' hands. The dress was like full of gems. The torso was a light gray color, but diamonds were sewn on evey available surface. As the gown went on, the color slowly changed into midnight black with fewer diamonds scarpered below. It reminded Cam of the sky, with the twinkling diamonds as rare as stars in the heavens. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Cam was surprised at the joy she felt while looking at it. Usually, she hated dresses, and gowns. But wearing the elegant gown, she felt for the first time a true Queen.

Macey watched her reaction to the gown with a smile. "Your Highness," she bowed. "You look just like your mother."

The crown woven into her hair felt especially heavy. Her hair was also a miracle, wrought by Macey's skilled fingers. Her golden hair was twined intricately through her crown until it fell down her back in a simple braid that contrasted pleasantly with the exquisite dress.

"Who am I?"

"Black swan. I know its not your personality, but trust me, this dress will blow away all the competition."

"Do I want to know how long it took, or how much money you spent on it?"

"Most likely not, but don't worry, it was approved by Cress. So he won't be angered."

"I wonder how you convinced him of that, Macey." Cam stared pointedly. Macey and Cress had been sneaking behind everyone's back for nearly 2 years, but since Cam had agreed to keep their secret, and since Macey wasn't pregnant, no one else suspected that the head stylist was in love with the chief economic advisor.

"No comments."

"Thank you." Cam said simply, letting the look on her face show her true happiness. Macey just nodded in understanding.

"Now go knock him dead." She pushed Cam out the door. Cam made her way down the staircase carefully. Her dress was heavy, weighing her down in addition to the hoops and corsets. Her steps were measured, and she felt the stairs of the servants watching her from their halted positions around the entrance hall.

Zach was there to greet her at the base of the staircase. He took her hand in his own, and Cam felt a bit better having his hand to hold. She hadn't seen him for much of the day, as his father had insisted he join the court, and Macey had spent the day prepping Cam for the ball. Then, there was the three hour carriage ride still ahead of them, before Cam would travel through the night to make it to her ship by day break. Zach wore a suit of finely cut silk of dark black. His hair was trimmed nicely and once again- his face was cleanly shaven.

"Macey said you were going as the Black Swan. I though I'd match with you, since we're now going to be the "topic of all gossip" for the next year according to my mother."

"So long?" Cam felt her stomach sinking. Zach seemed to read her discomfort in her face. He smoothed her brows gently with is hand.

"No, Cam. Don't look so grim. Tonight, you musn't worry about anything beside the simple things. Like not tripping over your gown or spilling the punch, or the proper flirting techniques. Tonight, you are a dazzling Princess with a handsome prince by her side. Act like it."

"Who said anything about a handsome prince?" Cam teased gently. Zach smiled.

"There's my little Camster."

"I would smack you if I could move in this dress."

The King and Queen appeared, marching solemnly to where Cam and Zach stood together near the entrance to the carriages, and the couple fell into respectful silence. The King wore much his same attire, though his waistcoat was velvet red. The Queen, on the other hand, was fully attired in a pink gown complete with feathers- posing as a flamingo. Cam personally thought the dress contrasted with her hair, but there was no denying how striking the Lady Queen looked. She gathered the attention of the room, holding it naturally.

The duo reached Cam, who curtseyed slightly to the royal couple. It was not required of her, but respect emanated from the couple and she felt obligated to pay her respects.

"Your Highness, you looks simply ravishing," she said to Catherine. "And sir, you look quite handsome,"

James smiled at her kindly. "Cameron, you will steal every young man's eye. You are truly beautiful."

Cam blushed slightly, unused to the compliments.

Catherine too smiled at her with joy. "That dress is perfect. It brings out your eyes, darling. Magnificent,"

Cam again curtseyed, and they passed, entering their own carriage first. Behind her, Zach snorted gently, "You are a quite a piece of work, aren't you Cam?"

She rolled her eyes. Their carriage pulled up, and before the footman could take her hand, Zach was there, guiding her carefully into her seat. He sat across from her, and Cam stared at his face. _He is quite handsome._ She had to agree with Macey on that point, even though she felt no romantic connections to Zach. She was sure of that.

"Wathcha thinking of, Cammie?"

"My Prince Charming," she said sarcastically. "What else would a girl like me think of? Do tell me, what exactly do normal princesses these days do or think?

"Well, for one, me," Zach said, winking at her. _Got that one covered,_ thought Kat.

"Oh sure."

"Yes, I'm quite popular with women. They faint at the sight of me."

"Or perhaps their corsets are too tight. I know mine is." Zach's ears turned pink. "Are you embarrassed Zach? Oh yes you are,"

"I'm not. Stop it!"

"Sure, sure. I don't believe you in the slightest," She grinned. "But continue, that else is it a girl like me should be thinking- according to society?"

"I told you. Focus on flirting."

"Flirting."

"Yes, all the ladies are fluent in 'flirt'. Surely you must have heard of the concept?"

"You want me to flirt. With other people. Specifically men?"

"Well yes, that's the idea."

"I doubt that's appropriate behavior for someone who's supposed to be marrying a prince," Cam said.

"We're not married yet, besides, it's fun." he pointed out.

"I'll leave that to you."

He sighed. "Will you ever learn?"

"No, most likely not."

"Fine, at least try to dance with everyone."

"I don't have to try to do that, they just come to me."

"Well, at least you're good at one thing,"

"Too true."

They lapsed into silence, with the only sound being the creaking of the wheels and the rattling of the windows. The wind outside was fierce and frost coated the windows. Cam wished fervently for a jacket. Zach noticed her discomfort and wordlessly handed her his jacket, leaving him with only a shirt underneath.

At her look, he merely replied, "Now I couldn't let my future wife freeze to death, now could I?" his tone was slightly bitter.

"Thanks."

Silence once again covered filled the carriage. Cam drew circles in the frost on the window as darkness fell early. She stared sadly into the night, absorbed in her own thoughts for a time.

When the wheels finally slowed and the door opened by the footman, Cam handed Zach his jacket back and took his hand, which he offered graciously. It seemed to Cam like she was in an entirely different world than the one she had left behind in England. The entire palace was alight, as though on fire, and the open doors revealed dancing shadows from the light of thousands of candles hanging from the ceiling. As Cam and Zach entered the ballroom, the diamonds from her gown reflected the light, sending sparkling rainbows to all the ceilings, and effectively drawing all attention to the Crown Princess.

"I'm going to kill Macey…." She grumbled under her breath to Zach, whose hand guided her lower back to the center of the room.

"I quite like it. You look stunningly gorgeous in that dress; you deserve the attention."

"I think that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't expect it to last."

"I'll count on it."

"While I'm still in this jolly good mood, I think I'll do you one last courtesy."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

Instead of answering, he bowed, and extended a hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" The expression on his face was comical.

Cam couldn't help herself- she giggled, and extended her hand. "You may kind sir, the pleasure is all mine. And may I ask to what do I owe this mighty fine favor- for its not every day a girl gets to dance with a handsome prince."

"I think I'll blame it on the dress."

Her hand was on his shoulder now, and his was at her slim waist. Their joined hands marked their path around the ballroom.

"Such a fine evening, don't you think Prince Zach," remarked Cam teasingly.

"Indeed, but nothing compares you, love," His lips brushed the top of her silky hair, as he towered above her.

"Oh Your Highness, do be serious."

He laughed. "It's called flirting, Cam. I know the concept is foreign to you. It's all in good fun,"

"Yes but why? Why me?"

"Because everyone is staring, and because it's fun to watch you blush,"

"I'm not blushing," Cam insisted. "This is my natural complexion."

"Anything you say, darling."

The dance finished, and both Cam and Zach bowed. Cam noticed Zach looking at her chest when the neckline plunged momentarily. When their eyes met, he didn't look in the least bit ashamed, he merely winked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring my view while I still have the chance. Besides, as my wife,"

"Future wife…" Cam interrupted.

"what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine after all."

"Oh you little….." she could barely form a sentence. Her face, she knew, was scarlet.

"There's a proper blush,"

"I really don't know that they see in you,"

"Incredible wit, undeniable charm, handsome devil in all,"

"How do they live without you?" Cam interjected sarcastically.

"Not quite sure."

"Come on, there's a place I want to show you." The music was still playing and the couples still traversed the dance floor, but Zach took her hand and pulled her gently across the room to an out side garden. It was a raised platform, below which a steep sea cliff dropped off to reveal the ocean rolling below. There were exotic species of plants, the type of which, Cam had never seen. She studied a particularly beautiful flower, the likes of which, she had never seen. She kneeled down to cup the blossom, and raised it to her nose. It smelled of a sweet fragrance she could not describe.

Zach watched her from his perch on the railing overlooking the sea. He sat, ankles crossed and stared at her, all playfulness gone from his face.

"Do you ever wonder what it's all worth? What we are doing this for?" His questioned surprised her.

She set down her flower and moved to stand across from Zach.

"I used to think about it, I used to hope someday I'd understand what the purpose was. But now, I look and I see the waste, the cruelty and the pride. It reminds me of the things I never wish to be. So I focus on becoming someone I would be proud to show my parents. Someone they would be proud to call their daughter."

He nodded, though Cam herself did not feel entirely satisfied with her answer.

"There's so much more than it, its me, its knowing I can't let myself live like that, and trying so hard not to sink, but still struggling to stay afloat. I know it makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Zach said. "I feel that way when I sit in court and see the nobles fighting over each other to shake my mother's hand, or the ridiculous ball gowns all around. Its everywhere."

Cam nodded. It was true.

Leaning her head against Zach's shoulder, Cam sighed. "How are we going to do this Zach?"

"The same way we do everything around here. Paint on a good face and don't let finances slip too much- other than that, no one really cares."

"No one really cares," Cam repeated.

"It's a fact."

Cam was quite comfortable as Zach's arm dropped around her shoulder and her check rested lightly against his arm. But inside the laughter escalated, and Cam knew their short respite in the garden was nearly over.

"Come, my Princess," Zach said with an exaggerated bow. "Our presence is needed in the ball room."

He scooped her up- his arms cradling her carefully.

"Put me down!" her fists rained halfheartedly on his back, for she knew it was no avail.

"Not until I get what I want."

"And what is that?" Cam asked, playfully.

"A kiss."

"Really?"

He nodded. She rolled her eyes, but decided it couldn't hurt.

She stretched up to brush lips with him, quickly.

"Now that's better, now isn't it?" Zach said, setting her down. They re-entered the ballroom together. Inwardly, Cam felt rather disappointed in herself. _Best friends don't kiss_ she thought to herself. She ignored the awkward feeling inside her, and danced the night away, ignoring the stirring feeling she got in her stomach.

_I guess it could hurt._

**So my peoples. I was camping. No wifi in the wild. Sorry.**

**But review away! Please! **

**Thanks for being awesome and supporting me. Ya'll rock!**

**Ok so this is a re-post of this chapter as there were some minor mistakes about Cam/Kat! Sorry again.**

**Check out Oliva Wilde's Golden Globes dress of 2011 if you want to see what Cam's dress looks like. That was my inspiration and a picture is worth a 1000 words. Its beautiful! Go look it up!**


	6. Echoes of the Past

Chapter 6: Echoes of the Past

Zach watched as Cam danced freely in the center of the ballroom. After returning from the garden, Cam and Zach had gone their separate ways, dissipating into the crowd. Cam was instantly devoured by the crowd of eligible bachelors, who all claimed her for dances. Zach, for his part, asked a few ladies for a dance or two. The whole time, he and Cam exchanged sarcastic looks from over the backs of their partners. Now he was standing on the sidelines, conversing with some noble man from the south of Portugal. Zach had forgotten his name, though he introduced himself only minutes before. The conversation was excessively boring- talk of trade routes and sea patterns and such. Zach found it much more comforting to stare at Cam from across the room. She was dancing with the Prince of Morocco now, or someone like that. Zach couldn't remember the bloke's name. He was a good dancer, Zach conceded, a bit reluctantly. Cam spun flawlessly around the floor in his arms. The skirt of her gown spread around her, making the gems blur into a motion. Zach longed to be dancing with her, instead of pretending to listen to the man drone on and on.

"…seaboard should be protected, don't you agree, Prince Hale?"

"Oh, yes, defense is very important," Zach said, not quite sure what he was agreeing with. Hopefully nothing too important, after all, Portugal was their closest seaside ally. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the current dance ending, and watched as Cam tried to extricate herself gently from the floor.

Hurriedly excusing himself from the nobleman's presence, he grabbed two flutes of champagne and stepped behind Cam.

"Excuse me, Lady," he said, accenting his voice slightly so she would not recognize it.

She turned, with a smile plastered to her face. Upon seeing him, standing with the glasses in his hands, her face slid into the picture of relief.

"Oh good, please tell me you're here to save me."

In answer, he handed her a glass.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. "I don't think I could handle another minute of smiling at Prince Hugo's face and pretending to agree while he spouted useless trivia about the size of his military. Or horses. I appreciate horses, don't get me wrong, but this fellow takes the obsession to a new level. All about his glory days hunting and riding. How he's so perfect. Honestly, men are so pompous," she groaned and darted behind Zach in an attempt to hide herself. Zach was momentarily confused before he looked to his left and saw the imposing figure of Prince Hugo- Zach remembered his name after Cam it- walking towards the two of them. Zach suspected his attention was directed at only one of the pair.  
"He's coming again. Hide me!"

"Your dress is too big. Hiding behind me won't work, darling."

Cam swore, so quietly, Zach could barely hear her above the music.

"Just forget I said anything. And don't judge me while I talk to him, I'm not myself in public." Cam said hurriedly.

"Forget that, just follow my lead," Zach said, turning his back towards the approaching prince and staring into Cam's deep blue eyes. Looking over his shoulder, Cam mouthed, "He's almost here,"

"Just talk to me," Zach whispered back.

Zach backed away from Cam so the distance was respectable, leaving no room for Hugo to be suspicious. He pretended to look interested in her conversation- she had started lecturing him about the gorgeous gardens populating the grounds. Her voice took on a light and airy tone, completely transfigured from the normal melody of her words. It was disconcerting how well she shifted her roles. One moment she was a lonely girl in a garden, the next a Society Princess in a stunning gown. Zach admired her all the more for it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zach saw Prince Hugo nearly upon them and saw the flicker of annoyance flash in Cam's eyes as they tightened momentarily.

Hugo opened his mouth and was about to interrupt Cam's monologue mid sentence, when Zach acted for the both of them. He leaned down and pulled Cam towards him, then kissed her straight on the lips, in front of a stuttering Prince Hugo, who looked absolutely horrified that Zach had breached protocol so boldly. After Zach pulled away, he winked at Cam, letting her know it was all part of the plan. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I see I am interrupting something, Your Highnesses. I shall excuse myself," Prince Hugo said haughtily, then stomped away, his shoes clicking on the wooden dance floor.

After he had gone a sufficient distance, Zach let out a low chuckle. "Did you see his face? Oh, the poor boy about died of shock."

Cam rolled her eyes again. "But did you have to be so obvious about it?" she looked around, to see only a few curious faces turned towards their corner. "People are staring."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Cam, love, they will find something else to stare at soon, most likely the bottom of their bottles. They won't remember a thing by the time their servants haul them away to bed, so drunk they hardly can speak at all. I know how these parties end as well as you do."

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose you're right. Besides, I think Lady Christine is making her grand entrance soon. That ought to keep them talking." She leaned into his shoulder slightly, and he could feel her weariness. After a short minute, she straightened. "Hale, what are we doing?"

Zach knew what she was really asking, but decided to patronize her. "We are dancing," he said, as he led her to the floor in a waltz.

She pressed on, apparently not to be discouraged by his less than helpful remark. "We can't keep on like this. We're acting like lovers but we're playing as friends. It won't work. We are friends Hale, _friends._ I won't have my life ruined by this event, but moving on doesn't mean I'm falling in love. It means we're learning to deal. We can't complicate it with physical attraction. Come now,"

Zach sighed. "Cam, look. We're young. We are going to be married eventually and there is nothing we can do to change it. There's nothing wrong with an innocent kiss. It's all for fun and games- a show for the people if you will. So, we flirt and we try not to remember the pain. We can get caught up in the game- just as long as we don't mix our true feelings up. Fair?"

"Fair, but what was that kiss in the garden for?"

Zach spun her around and watched in awe as her dress sparkled and she threw back her hair to let it spin out along with her gown. He felt his heart flutter slightly, and urged it to stop. He couldn't lose it now, not after his logical and agreeable speech.

_I won't let it get to me. It's just the thought of marriage that is making you this way. Don't think of her any other way. You are just friends. _He scolded himself mentally.

But as Cam returned to his arms, Zach knew he had already lost some internal battle. Because he knew, deep inside, he could never just be friends with Cam. No matter what he said to the contrary, there was a part of him longing to hold her close and kiss her sweetly. But there was the overwhelming force of his reason that told him to do so would betray some unspoken trust Cam had placed in him. There was nothing, Zach decided, that would be worth giving up the look in her eyes when she saw him. A look Zach was sure he could never receive if he acted upon half his thoughts.

So when they again faced off on the floor he just shrugged. "For fun."

The rest of the ball passed away in an nearly practiced order. Cam was constantly dancing, she rarely sat out any songs. Zach asked her- formally- for a dance, but for the most part, he let the other boys have their chance to dance with the Princess. When Cam was finally scheduled to leave, near the end of the party, she said her goodbyes to the proper people, including her hosts and Hale's parents, then took Hale's proffered arm as he escorted her to the waiting carriage sent to see the both of them to the docks. Zach was grateful for the short ride they had together, though Cam hardly seemed lucid. She slumped to the side, her hair resting on Hale's shoulder. Her eyes dropped, lower and lower until she was nearly asleep.

"How much did you drink, Kitty Cam?"

"Not nearly enough," she said, "since I can still feel my aching feet." Her voice was muffled in his coat shoulder. She seemed too tired to answer any more of his questions, so Zach kept quiet and let her sleep for the moment. He shook her shoulder gently once they reached the docks, where the cold winter air was lit with street lamps lining the royal docks. Dawn was coming, slowly but surely over the horizon, but the darkness was still mostly complete. The footman opened the door, but Zach didn't trust Cam to walk by herself. He scooped her into his arms, and descended the steps with Cam, barely conscious in his arms. His shoes sounded in the walkway, and he boarded the ship, depositing the now sleeping Cam into her bed, according to the Captain's directions.

Standing over her bed while she slept, Zach felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him. He would miss her- now even more so than before.

He leaned down to plant one final kiss on her check before heading out the door and back into the early morning air.

He bid farewell to the sailors and headed back to his carriage for the depressing ride back to the Spanish capitol.

Mere days later, Zach was once again summoned to his parent's study. Three days had passed since Lady Christine's ball, which was considered appropriate time for recovery from the reveries of the party. Hale, for his part, had settled into his boring routine once again. This time, there was nothing to distract him from his courtly duties. He entered the office, sure he knew what was coming.

"Zach darling, do have a seat," his mother cooed from her seat near his father.

Zach sat in a comfortable reclining chair, feeling free to prop his feet on a nearby wooden table.

"Son, as you know, we expect you to marry the Princess Cameron of Britain. As you know, for various reasons, the move will benefit us politically but we wondered about you personally. How are you handling this? It wouldn't do for you to look miserable in public."

And there it was. The reason for the visit. To make sure Zach would be able to pull off a successful act. To ensure the public never know of his reluctance or anger. To ensure the Spanish people never saw the true misery of the ruling class. Nothing of the kind, compassionate parents normal children could hope for.

Zach struggled to keep his voice even as anger surged through him at the injustice of it all.

"Don't fear, I am sure both Cameron and I will get along perfectly, especially in front of the court if that is all you are worried about. She is quite…" he searched for the right word, "aware of the political repercussions of all public actions."

Both James and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Such a smart girl, really. She is such a fine princess." James said in his gravely voice.

"So much like her mother," Catherine sighed in agreement.

Zach was puzzled. "How did you know Cam-Cameron's parents?"

Catherine looked startled at the question. "I thought you knew, boy. I thought, surely, someone at court would have told you. It was no secret at the time,"

Zach felt his impatience rising, he wanted desperately to know what his mother was talking about.

"What? Tell me about what?"

Catherine sighed deeply. "Long ago, when I was young, I met the bright eyed Princess of Britain- Rachel, who was Cameron's mother. She was charming, and beautiful and kind. We met and became friends, back when my father was the King of France, and I the youngest daughter. I had beautiful visits to her palace and we the talk of both courts. We were the perfect pair," she sighed again. "It was so long ago, and the times have long since passed when I thought of our friendship. Just as we were coming to age, we argues- something I deeply regret. I was so angry then, I ignored her for the better part of 20 years. When she died- well, I had barely thought of her for so long," she trailed off.

Zach was stunned for a moment. He could barely believe his mother had feelings- much less pursue friendships with others that weren't for political benefits. Times had indeed changed.

She straightened and the tone of her voice dropped to a serious pitch. "Now, we must go about your marriage properly. We have told no one of our intent- besides the Princess's advisor, Newman and the Princess herself. So no one needs to know of the political necessity of it. I believe the people would be more receptive to the idea if you seemed amiable and acted as though you were a normal suitor."

Zach nodded in agreement. He did agree with the Queens reasoning, and was glad he could spend more time with Cam, even if it was forced. He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to marry her, how it would be to have her around every day. He quickly shifted his thoughts, however, as the idea twisted his insides in anticipation and awkwardness.

Catherine and James were not finished. Catherine continued, "We thought it best if you travel back to England to pursue courtship at Cameron's palace. You may spend a reasonably long time there, as it will be expect of you to be thoughtful in your marriage choice. But you know Cameron's court better than we do. What do you suggest?"

"The British court is small and not at all like ours. But for the benefit of the Spanish court, I will go and send letters to let you- and the others- know of my progress. It is plausible to tell them how I met her at a ball and was so impressed that I decided to court her in England."

James and Catherine mulled over his plan for a moment. "Well son, you'll do me proud, I'm sure," said James. He stood and clapped him on the shoulder heartily.

"Yes darling, we are quite proud of how far you've come these past few months. Cameron has been quite an influence on you."

Zach felt sick to his stomach, looking at the faces of his parents, so earnestly praising his false identity as a perfect son.

"Once we are married," he ventured, almost stumbling over the word, "where will we live?"

"In England, of course. You will be the new king, as soon as you wed the Princess. Then, once we are gone, you will be the king of Spain too, and own the most powerful empire in Europe, and perhaps, the world." Catherine's eyes shone with a greedy light. "You will bring honor to the family name, forever."

Zach exited the study, then headed to his rooms, angrily, barely concealing his anger from the maids around him.

Jacob arrived shortly after Zach flopped to his bed. "You left quite a trail. What happened this time?"

"More marriage plans." He scowled deeply, his brow furrowed.

"Lighten up mate. You're marrying just about the prettiest girl available, becoming the King of two kingdoms and inheriting more wealth than you could ever imagine, but your still here, moping about marrying Cam. Shake it off, Hale. At least you can marry the girl you love."

"First of all, I am not moping. And secondly, who said I was in love with her. I'm not." He claimed, though he hoped it wasn't a lie.

"If you aren't already, you will be soon. What's not to like about her? If I didn't already have Becca waiting on me, well, I might like the Princess myself."

"Well I do agree that there isn't much she's lacking. Actually, I can't think of anything right now. But we're just friends. We already agreed upon it. And does Lady Rebecca know you call her Becca behind her back?"

"Don't tell her I said that, she'll have my neck," Jacob said. "But even if you're just friends now, that doesn't mean you can't change that,"

"Good point, but I just don't see it. I don't know how to get her to see me as more. She's only doing this as her duty, as a way to prove her Queenship. But I doubt she would see it as part of her job to love the man she marries."

"Well whatever you do, I can only tell you this much- Cam's not a normal girl, so don't pull any of your normal tricks, they won't work."

"And since when have you become an expert on all things Cam, or girls for that matter?"

"I did stay a week at her castle, and just because you're the Prince doesn't mean the Princess can't talk to a servant like me." Jacob scowled again.

"Woah, Jake. What's the matter with you? You aren't mad at me are you?"

"No, not at you. Just, well, everything I suppose."

"Want to tell me about it?" Zach asked, a bit concerned he hadn't noticed his friend's problems before.

He shook his head and lay down next to Zach on the bed. They passed the hour in silence, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Hale's travel arrangements were decided upon, his bags packed and his entourage decided upon. Months had passed since the ball, and for the most part, Zach kept to himself. He rode and trained in swordplay with Jacob in the training arena. Zach was grateful that his parents no longer seemed to need him for many courtly duties, besides the occasional dinner where he merely sat and ignored most of the nobles around him. He seemed to matter little to the court unless he was needed for some occasion or event. Zach did not care at all about the lack of interest the people showed him. In fact, he was grateful, as his few duties allowed him to roam freely around the nearby countryside. But soon, he was destined to travel to England where he would be staying an undetermined amount of time- as courting could take any period of time. Zach hoped he would never have to return, though he doubted his parents would allow it.

The most memorable experience Zach had in court was trying to persuade his parents to allow him to choose his riding companions. Zach had argued for Jacob alone to accompany him in his travels. James and Catherine, however, were opposed to one companion, and insisted Zach be accompanied by at least 4 nobles of their choosing. Zach was sure they were less concerned about his safety than they were about having reliable spies to watch Zach court Cam. Eventually, Zach secured a spot for Jacob- insisting he never traveled with out his friend- and a place for Lady Rebecca, who was a friend of the court, though she had assured Zach privately that she would not betray him to his parents. Zach had argued long and hard with his parents, but eventually he bargained his peace of mind after many long arguments. He hoped that his decision about taking Rebecca would not backfire, especially with all the trouble it caused him, though Jacob was more than delighted to hear she would be joining their journey.

So there he was, poised to embark on his trek across 5 countries and the frigid waters of the ocean. He was glad to leave behind the hustle of his parents' castle. He was even glad to leave the comforts of his room for the hardships of the trail, just knowing he was slowly traveling closer to Cam- to Thornfield Hall where he would be free to be himself. And so it was with little reluctance that Zach left his home for the uncertainty of the trail.

However, unlike his pervious journey throughout Europe, Zach was somewhat hampered by his train of followers. Though he had two designated riding companions, he had in tow two carriages and three servants who were sworn to fulfill Hale's every need. The trio sat in their own carriage, with a guard mounted on horseback riding behind, and two coachmen who functioned as all around servants whenever they stopped for the evening. The second carriage was filled with all the luggage and gifts, which were expected for a suitor of Hale's position. However, Zach was sure Cam would disapprove, so he intended to send away his bulky entourage before entering England.

Much to his delight, he found that riding with both Jacob and Lady "Bex" as she preferred to be called, was entertaining, though at times, slightly nauseating. The couple sat across from him, and in between their frequent kisses, they managed to carry on a conversation. Bex had a sharp tongue, and clever wit, and spared no expense in speaking her opinion. Zach privately wondered how she was ever accepted into King James's court, where the most common language spoken was flattery. He suspected, however, that like him, she merely pretended to fit into society, while living her own life behind the backs of everyone in the castle. Jacob was living proof of her decisions. Jacob, for his part, looked cheerful and jovial through the hours upon hours spent trundling along in their carriage. Yet there were the inexplicable times where he gazed through the windows and stared forlornly at the multitude of bushes populating the roadside. Zach wished desperately to speak to his friend, but the time never seemed right, and he did not wish to embarrass his friend in front of his lady.

After two weeks of travel, Zach smelled the salt of the ocean and disembarked to a spectacular view of the English Channel, where England lay across the expanse of choppy water. The ferry ride was uneventful, though Zach felt rather seasick after the crossing, and longed for a full meal and warm fire to calm his stomach. His discomfort evaporated, however, when he saw a familiar head of long blonde hair gliding towards him from the dock. Zach was surprised, he had not expected Cam to be present at his arrival, and fully anticipated at least two more days of riding to reach her palace.

Cam was not alone, unfortunately, and Zach saw a few unfamiliar faces whom he expected were some of Cam's advisors. The British monarch was famous for its lack of formal court, instead, the rulers preferred to have a panel of advisors deemed fitting knowledgeable citizens to help inform their decisions. Zach wondered at the drawn look on Cam's face- he had never seen her look so distressed, though she smiled warmly at him as they exchanged a formal greeting- Hale's party converging with the advancing hoard of attendants and nobles.

Cam swept him a formal curtsey, and Zach bowed, as was the custom. Since they had already been formally introduced, Zach skipped over Jacob in his introductions to Cam, moving on to Bex and his guards/servants. At each greeting, Cam gave a delicate curtsey, stooping smaller than she already was, and making Zach more than a head taller than her. He grinned at the thought of her petite form, though it was nothing to indicate her fiery spirit within.

"We were not expecting you at the docks to greet us, Your Highness," Zach said, as he escorted Cam down the stretch of wooden pier to the waiting caravan.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, however it will have to wait. I hope you do not mind that we will be traveling to my summer palace on the seashore for now. Once there, we will make plans regarding the future of your visit."

Zach was alarmed. Yes, he and Cam were walking within the hearing range of nobles and other advisors, but Cam had never showed such restraint around her own people before. They seemed to accept her customs and live by her free and air standard of respect. She had never before shown any inclination to social boundaries. Here she was now, demurely responding with her most political answers, deliberately telling him nothing.

"Yes of course, it is no inconvenience, my Lady."

They entered the carriage now, seating the three visitors with the Princess. Guards took up their positions around the line of carriages and buggies as they started off along a dusty road.

Cam relaxed her posture and her face slid into an even deeper mask of despair.

"Oh Hale," she said, "I'm delighted to have you here now, but now is really not the best time. I'm afraid we won't get to enjoy your visit properly, now that…." She didn't finished, but put her head in her hands.

After she composed herself, she looked at Hale. "Sorry, but nothing his dreadful has ever happened to me before, and I don't know what I'm going to do. They're everywhere. They can't be stopped. They,"

"Cam," Zach said soothingly, interrupting her ramblings. "I really have no clue what you are talking about. Please, if you can, explain."

"Robbers, they are threatening to overwhelm everything I have worked for. They're hurting the people, and I can't do anything to stop them."

Silence followed this pronouncement. Hale's mind was racing, through he did not know how to fix Cam's problem anymore than she did.

He folded her into a hug, and felt her tiny frame shake. She wasn't crying, but the anxiety she carried had finally reached a breaking point.

Across from them, Jacob and Bex looked stricken. Zach noticed their linked hand, which they had not bothered to hide. Jacob looked wide-eyed at him from his perch on the top of Cam's head. He looked as lost as Zach felt. Bex, on the other hand, gave him a meaningful look. She mimed patting. Zach was confused, Cam's head buried into his shoulder. She rolled her eyes ad patted Jacob's shoulder. Zach understood. Awkwardly at first, he patted Cam's shoulder, very gently, for he felt he might break the small girl if he used any force. Bex nodded, and gave him a thumbs up, letting him know he did well.

Cam sat up, and Zach was gratified that she did not cry, for he was even more unsure of how to comfort a crying lady. He felt out of his element and more than a little disconcerted by Cam's display of obvious weakness, though he did not blame her in the slightest.

"We can help you Cam, don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something. We will all help you in whatever way possible. Don't worry about us, just focus on being the best princess for your country."

Jacob and Bex both nodded in encouragement, and Bex gave Cam's hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at them gratefully.

"Is that why we're here, at your summer palace?" Zach asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes, and it is driving me insane," Cam complained, back to somewhat of her normal self. "You see, these attacks have been happening more and more frequently these past months. One attack is normal- it is to be expected for a large country, but now, every week we hear reports of a village being terrorized, a coach being robed or other acts of villainy. Farms are attacked, and other damages besides. The nobles and their counties, well" her face soured," they fear their own homes will be attacked. So who do they turn to? Who is the source of all the troubles? Me of course," she laughed bitterly. "But according to Newman and the rest of my advisors, I am not safe in Thornfield Hall, so they insisted I travel to my other estates, thinking to confuse the robbers and not giving them an opportunity to threaten me directly. The logic is highly flawed, particularly because open roads are dangerous as is the flocking of every landowner in Britain to appeal their case to my throne." Her sigh was of a world-weary adult, and Zach pitied the burden she shouldered. It seemed to much for a girl of just seventeen.

"So we are going to this summer palace? What is it like?" Zach asked, trying to keep her mind off the present troubles.

"Oh it's quite grand. Marble and gold, and roses, all overlooking fearsome sea cliffs. I used to love it, but it brings rather… unpleasant memories."

Zach decided to ask about those times later.

Bex saved the awkward silence by remarking drily, "Well I'm sure the nobles enjoy it there, probably running amuck of your resources,"

Cam grinned and looked at Hale. "Who did you say this lady was again. I think I quite like her."

"Bex, though Rebecca's the name."

"Well Bex," Cam turned to look at the beauty arrayed in the seat across from her. "I think we are going to get along very well indeed."

"I look forward to it."

Zach was not surprised that Cam had taken to Bex so well, and vice versa. The pair were similar, though with their differences. Bex and her sharp tongue and Cam with her sarcastic remarks- the pair were sure to be close friends. Another reason he was glad Bex came along on their journey.

The rest of the short carriage ride passed with chatter, the Prince and Princess catching up on each other's lives the past months, both studiously avoiding the topics of marriage and thievery.

Zach had gleaned a vague image from Cam's descriptions of her palace, but nothing came close to comparing with the real building. It was grander than any palace Zach had visited, grander still than his own palace and Thornfield Hall. White marble columns stood towering over every tree in sight, more than fifty feet tall. Twelve pillars lined the front side of the palace, which faced the sea. The structure was open, and as Zach walked inside, he felt the cool sea breeze wafting through. The doorways all stood, none smaller than ten feet, and the arches were crafted with gold filigree with the finest workmanship. The palace was expansive, covering more than three aches with the main buildings alone, not to mention the gardens and other lands in conjunction with the magnificent estate. From his side, Cam judged his reaction to the finery.

"It's beautiful," Zach was in awe.

"Yes," Cam agreed mournfully. "That it is, my sister was nothing but beautiful, no matter what."

Zach felt his mouth drop open. "What?" he spluttered. "Your sister? How? When? What?"

He felt as though the world could hold no more surprises.

Cam looked at him sadly. "Yes, I believe there is much we have to discuss. Do have a seat," she said, issuing him into a wooden chair at a long table.

**Hey! Thank you to all those who followed/review/favorited! I have been in the wild... with no WiFi, but I should be back to regular updates by next week. Sorry about that. **

**So, please review! Thanks for the support! Love you all!**


	7. Secrets of the Past

**Ok so many of you noticed the mistake I made. Yeah let me explain:**

** So I am writing another story with the characters names Kat and Hale, not to be a Heist Society fanfiction but simply because I love the sound of those names. I swear I will name my child Hale, (just as soon as I marry the actual fictional Hale). ANyways, I was working on both these stories late at night and I got the names confide because sometimes I switch whenever I get ideas and the things kind of mingle and merge and yeah. You get the picture. So this chapter is completely Hale/Kat free! Do not fear! Once again, I am so sorry about that and I will try my best not to let it happen in the future. PS in the last chapter Hale=Zach and Kat=Cam if there was any doubt. **

C. POV

Chapter 7: Secrets of the Past

Cam was rather reluctant to sit down at the table with Zach. The finely polished wood was deep brown, nearly black, made from imported wood, then sanded until it was nearly as soft as silk. Cam unconsciously traced her fingers around knots in the wood. She remembered the countless meetings her father had held in this exact palace, the exact chair where she now sat. She would always hide in the drapes by the corner to watch the nobles and advisors speak with their deep voices and smoke pipes in dignified silence. Her father never minded her interruptions, in fact, he often times allowed her to sit on his lap while he studied complex maps of foreign lands, or read from memos informing him of the country's profits. Looking down the long table, she felt a sense of emptiness, and once again felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"It was here," she said, startling Zach who sat quietly and listened. "Here was where I first heard the news of their death." Zach didn't ask whose death, he just nodded his head, allowing her to continue. "I had just walked in to be seated for dinner- since I had just moved from main palace- Thornfield- for the summer. They had already been there for some time, along with my sister, Cassy. I had to finish my studies for the year, so I stayed behind, as my parents feared I would not be focused if allowed here. It was my favorite place. I would beg to live here year round, even though it is impossible for the chill and sea. But I would ask. I had just arrived and unpacked. My parents had been mildly ill for a time, though their letters said it was nothing serious. I had not yet seen them that day, or for a month for that matter, and the servants told me they were out when I arrived. They went for a carriage ride and a stroll in the garden, or so I was told. It seemed strange to me- for they knew of my arrival and were always there to welcome me. But I passed it off as the final stages of recovery- perhaps they needed the fresh air. Everyone had high hopes for their recovery. They were just returning when the trouble started. They never made it in the doors. The carriage raced into the driveway, just up that path and when the door opened, my father was already dead, with my mother clutching her heart in pain. I had no clue what had happened, but I heard the stir and a servant ran in to tell me of their misfortune. I watched as they were taken away, inside to a closed room where I was never allowed to go, for fear I would lose myself in tears. There was so much left for me to deal with. But it was Cassy who took the hardest fall. She was older than- I was ten and she was thirteen. She was not yet old enough to go to balls, but a full and proper princess in the making nevertheless. The throne fell to her- no to me at first. She was the first crown princess. It was a confusing time for both of us. Cassy was distraught at our parents' deaths- even more so than I was. She had been closer to our mother and I to my father, and was ultimately more delicate than I. In addition, she had the court to juggle, a broken nation and all the pressing concerns of a full ruler. She had no one but me left as her family. We didn't leave Thornfield hall for a full year, in which time I barely saw her. She worked herself too hard, had too many cares at a young age. By the time our morning was complete and Cassy was a full fledged princess, inheritor of the throne, I was nearly eleven, and she confided in me all her problems. I grew up too fast, then. But I needed to. Because after three years, she left."

"Left?"

"Left, without a goodbye. She was going on a visit to an outlying village on a state visit, but when the servants returned, they said she had slipped away into the night, and all attempts to find her were in vain. Some speculated it was kidnap, but there was never a ransom, and she took her favorite things. I know she ran away. I don't blame the servants for not finding her, even if they didn't try. Cassy needed to leave. She needed to find her own way. She's never contacted us, never come back, and I don't know if she's dead or alive. But I can't hate he, even with the burdens I have to carry. She's still my sister, even if she abandoned me."

Cam concluded her story.

She felt better after having told Zach. He was the first to hear her entire side of the story, or even know the entire truth, as Cam had worked hard to ensure the least amount of attention possible.

"But how did people not know that she had left?"

"We didn't go out much after our parents death. Cassy was paranoid of "dangers" outside our walls. She wouldn't let me out for two years. So people didn't really see her, and I suppose they just assumed advisors took over ruling for a time. After she left, which was the first time she had gone more than five miles form the castle, I took charge and people never really associated the difference between princesses. It was formally issued that Cassy had resigned the throne. Other countries just assumed she died with my parents."

"So you've been the Crown Princess since you were thirteen years old?"

"Thirteen and three quarters, but yes. It's been seven years since my parents died. And four since Princess Cassandra's escape."

"How do you do it? Doesn't it eat inside you, missing them? You have no one left."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

There was silence for a minute.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"I was thinking about how to answer. I don't know really. I guess there was a point when I just decided to live with it. I knew nothing was going to change, that they would always be gone so I don't know. It's not so much dealing with as accepting fate. Keeping busy helps too,"

"Do you wish it was different? Do you wish they were all back?"

"Every day."

Zach seemed lost for words, and Cam felt terrible about ruining his normally jolly mood.

Standing, she offered her hand to Zach. "Come now, enough of the depressing talk for the day. I wouldn't be a proper hostess if I didn't give you a tour."

"Cassandra tried to change the palace after our parents died. She felt it brought too many memories. I remember a time when she was intent on destroying it, on turning it into a museum or some such monument. But she never could bring herself to do it, so instead decided to re-model. I guess the place held too many memories for her- even if they were painful,"

She pointed out the hammered gold, which perched across every doorway.

"She said it reminded her of the outside, all the flowers and birds hammered so delicately. I think the whole project was ridiculous, personally. It's too….."

Cam struggled to find the right word.

"Fancy?" offered Zach.

"Pompous," Cam said.

Zach just shrugged. "Well I think it's beautiful."

"Oh it is, just a waste. A beautiful waste."

Cam was glad to show Zach around her palace. It distracted her from the feelings of anxiety knowing away at her sanity.

Zach goggled at everything he saw. Cam was happy he was so interested. Her favorite moment was when he glimpsed a view of the ocean. The palace was situated in the tallest bluff overlooking the waves, with other, smaller hills to the sides. To walk out the back door was to step on the edge of an ocean cliff and feel the salt breeze. Below was a stretch of beach, with white ocean sand. Cam remembered why she had loved this place so much in her childhood. The sound of the ocean had always comforted her, and she loved listening to the steady crashing, over and over again.

Zach seemed to appreciate the view. Cam sat, her feet dangling over the edge of a fifty foot drop.

"Come sit with me," she gestured to Zach.

He sat. "Did it bother you, talking about your past?" he asked.

Cam thought about the question seriously. "Not so much bothered but it just reminds me of the old times, before my life was so challenging. It's not a good or bad thing, it's history."

He nodded, as if he understood the idea. They sat with the sound of the ocean in their ears, until Cam broke their reverie.

"So," she said, nudging Zach's shoulder playfully, "courting. How is the handsome Prince of Spain going to whisk me off my feet and make me fall madly in love with him?"

"Natural charm and supremely good looks," he bantered back.

"I think this Prince is in for a surprise. I've heard tale of the Princess of Britain who is very, very hard to catch,"

At that, she bolted away, calling to Zach to chase her. He good naturedly followed her through the grass, away from the castle towards the fields nearby.

Her full skirts made it nearly impossible to run at her full speed and Zach was right behind her. Cam thought secretly he was just playing with her, allowing her to be ahead. Once they had run down the side of a particularly steep incline, he caught her around her middle and lifted her up, spinning her in a circle with her feet off the ground.

"Stop, oh stop! I'll get dizzy!" She tried to pound away Zach's strong arms, but it was to no avail.

Laughing, he simply spun them faster and faster until at last, they tumbled in a heap. Cam landed across Zach's chest and he whispered in her ear, "I think I can catch her,"

The world was still spinning, so Cam lay in the thick green grass, with Zach's arm around her shoulders. Their heads were together, lying on their backs, looking into the sky.

Cam felt her cares return to her shoulders as soon as she walked back into the castle. Newman appeared seconds after her arrival, handing her the latest update on the robberies and other mishaps. Then, a lord from a near by lordship was at her side, lobbying for extra guards and more assurances that the situation was under control. Then there were the multitudes of other advisors, all pressing for her attention. She felt lost in a sea of flying words. People overlapped each other, trying to get an audience with the Queen to be. Finally, Cam couldn't stand it any more.

"Please, settle down. I have business to attend to, but only momentarily. I will return to give you my attention only if you congregate in an orderly fashion in the throne room. Thank you." Cam did not merely speak, she practically yelled at the unruly crowd, and they settled down immediately, just as surprised as she was at her outburst.

Not wanting to face the curious stares any longer, she turned, grasped a gaping Zach's arm and steered them both from the hall.

Swearing profusely under her breath, she walked as fast as she could searching for Bex and Jacob. It took her only a moment to find them, on the second floor, getting a tour from an older servant.

"I am absolutely so sorry." She apologized to the couple, then swore, not so quietly again. "These nobles and everyone, and the robbers, well I'm not thinking properly." Cam said in distress.

Bex laughed. "Really, it is not a problem. Buckingham here was giving us the full tour,"

Cam sighed in relief. "Good," she said, "because I don't trust you too alone, particularly when there are bedrooms around,"

Patricia Buckingham looked scandalized, but she was far too accustomed to Cam's ways to do anymore than sigh sadly.

Bex and Jacob laughed together. "Wise as always Cam," said Jacob, pulling her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. Keeping up well, I presume?"

"Same old same old." Cam said, though just the opposite was true.

When Cam made her way reluctantly to the formal throne room, it was to see the sight of sixty highly organized people, all standing in an orderly line, waiting her arrival in near silence. She walked self-consciously to the throne, which stood on a raised dais in the rear. They watched her walk past. She tried not to notice the other thrones, pushed to the side and covered in dusty cloth. Her mother's chair, she realized, was the throne where she now sat.

She gestured the first man towards her. He walked towards her throne and bowed, then stood and introduced himself as the Earl of Rochester.

He asked about proper safety measures he could impose upon his people. Cam instructed him to have each gather their flocks and set up a guard rotation with the men of his village. He bowed himself out of the throne room, muttering thanks.

The line continued, until it seemed to Cam she had spoken to every Earl, Lord, wealthy estate owner and mayor in England. It was far past supper by the time Zach found her advising her last citizen, and escorted her to dinner, where a lone place setting awaited the hungry princess.

"I thought it would never end," she moaned. "These people kept pestering me, over and over about their need, and their people, and their crops. Nothing for the greater good of the people, and nothing about how I was feeling about the whole situation. "

She stabbed bitterly at a cold piece of meat, and looked at it glumly, realizing that one of her own people might very well be starving, while she sat with a full plate of food.

"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing away her plate. "Please, tell me you won't be offended if I retire early tonight. I'm sure I would only dampen the mood if you insisted I entertain you."

"No, not at all." Zach said graciously.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you." She kissed his check. "Good night Zach. And thank you for everything.

"Anything for my little Camster," he said. But behind the teasing words was a deeper meaning, and Cam smiled at it.

The next morning, Cam woke before it was even dawn. She looked out over the barely visible land, and felt freedom calling her. She dressed in her riding attire, and headed towards the stables. As she passed Zach's room, she was tempted to wake him, sure he wouldn't mind riding with her. But as much as she craved Zach's presence, solitude was also appealing.

The stable boys were not yet up, and most of the horses were sleeping. But Fire, Cam's trusty mount, woke at the sound of her voice. Cooing softly, she saddled up expertly, and adjusted her stirrups. Gripping the leather reigns, she slipped through the crack in the barn door out into the early morning stillness. Cam realized she did not know exactly what the time was, but she decided she didn't care, as she started out on an unfamiliar trail. The snaking paths lead her to the beach, and her mare kicked up sand as she flew across the beach. The sun was finally rising, peeking up over the ocean as wet sand splattered her back. The trail led up the side of a sea cliff, and Cam was once again riding over rolling hills, heading to the forest.

The tall trees were dark, and the sun barely shone in the dense forest. Fire slowed, hampered by the underbrush. Cam did not mind to ride alone, the stillness was refreshing compared to the cramped castle. She headed deeper inside the trees.

She smell of burning wood and the gruff sound of male voices pierced her with alarm as she stopped Fire, who stayed perfectly still, not betraying Cam's position. Fear instantly clenched in her stomach. _The robbers._ She though. Who else would be traveling in such a large group and so deep in the forest where there were no clear roads. Her heart thumped. _What they wouldn't give to find the Princess so close to their camp._ But uncertainty still hampered at her senses. It could be just some passing company, or other band. There was no need to jump to conclusions without sound evidence.

She dismounted quietly, and fastened Fire to a tree, then continued on foot. She made no sound, carefully avoiding announcing her presence. The voices were louder now, as Cam hid behind a tree to listen.

The accent of these voices was something vaguely recognizable, but Cam couldn't instantly place the origin. She was barely breathing, trying to catch the strains of the conversation.

"….said we should be near the sea soon," one voice said. "The princess has a palace there, according to our source, who is very…knowledgeable on these things,"

Laughter accompanied the statement.

"You know what that means boys, we must proceed with extra caution, the Princess is sure to have guards about. Her advisors will surely have a say,"

Cam stiffened. These men seemed to be intimately acquainted with her palace and its inner workings. That was no common knowledge, especially to foreigners.

Slowly, she began to inch her way back to Fire, this time, practically flying over the brush. Still, she made no sound to alert the criminals of her presence. She didn't dare listen any more, though part of her ached to know of their plans. Cam knew she must make it back to her castle, or else all was lost.

Fire was waiting, and Cam urged her own slowly, until enough distance had passed that she was sure no man could hear her horses hooves thunder. She spurred Fire forward, leaning to her neck and flying across the paths she had galloped freely over not long ago. Her pace was breakneck, she had no time to appreciate the scenery now. One thought filled her mind_. I must tell Zach, I must tell Zach, I must tell Zach._

The ocean splashed her dress, getting her wet, but Cam hardly noticed. The narrow trail and steep cliffs edge threatened to spill Cam to certain death, but she ignored it, urging an exhausted Fire faster still. She raced into the sable startling every horse and stable attendant.

"Your Highness?"

Cam, winded from her ride, tossed the reigns to a stable hand and explained breathlessly. "No time to talk. Unsaddle the horse, and lock the stalls and stables. No one can enter or leave. I'll explain more later,"

And then she was running, faster than she though possible in her boys clothes, up to the marble palace which was just waking from its slumber. She took the stairs three at a time and pounded on Zach's door.

"Zach, Zach, Zach. I need to talk to you! Please, open the door."

Within seconds, Zach threw the door open, and looked at Kat, still in his sleeping clothes. At the sight of her in the dimly lit hallway he squinted.

"Cam? What's the matter? What are you wearing?"

"I need to talk to you, privately. It's of the upmost importance."

"Can it wait 5 minutes? I need to change."

"Fine, meet me in my rooms, in the study that adjoins to my bedroom. I should probably change myself. Hurry, this is serious,"

In response, he nodded and shut the door. Cam ran to her own room and hastily threw on her lucky gown of forest green, hoping for every ounce of luck she could get. Her hair, she thought, was hopeless for the day, already wind swept and unruly. She had just finished braiding it down her back when Zach knocked at the study door.

She let him in with out ceremony and sat him hurriedly in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"So, what, may I ask, as got your knickers in a twist this morning?" Zach asked.

"It's not funny, Zach. I'm dead serious, and I would ask you do to the same," she snapped.

Zach's face sobered instantly. He looked sleepy though his eyes were wide awake and taking in everything around him.

"I went for a ride, before the sun was even up, alone on my mare Fire."

Zach groaned before she had even finished her last sentence. "Really, and you didn't wake me? This is sure not to end well."

Ignoring his interruption, she continued. "I went well into the forest, until I was far from the main road and on a thin path. I heard voices, male voices of a strange accent."

"The Robbers."

Cam nodded. "I didn't know fore sure, at first who they were, so I walked carefully closer to their camp to see if I could identify who they were. They know Zach, they know everything. Someone from the inside is telling them, or they tortured someone- I don't know. But they know the little details it takes a palace born to know, someone deeply involved in my kingdom." Here she paused for breath. "They are going to rob this palace. Soon. I don't know how many there are, but there are enough to create a formidable force. We're doomed. If the palace falls, there is no place where these men can't penetrate. Moral will sink and the people will be in danger of losing everything."

Zach placed a hand on hers. "They will try to rob the palace, but they will not succeed."

"How Zach? How are we going to prepare against an army we know nothing about? I don't know how to fight a war. I learned how to knit, and sew, and flutter a fan. Nothing has prepared me for this! For fighting a battle with such high stakes. I can't."

She was ashamed that a single tear fell.

"I never learned how to flirt or cook, but I was educated in military tactics. I can help you, but you're going to have to let me in, to give me your trust."

"Zach, will you help me?" Cam asked formally.

"I will."

Cam kissed him. It was not out of formality, or play. It was not for show or for political reasons. It was fueled by passion, because at that moment, there was no one she loved more than the boy sitting in front of her. His steady presence was reassuring to her stormy emotions, he stabilized her, and she did not realize until that very moment how much that was truly worth. He kissed her back too, slowly. But the situation caught both of them in its serious grasp and they pulled away.

"That one was real," she whispered.

"I know." He said, and Cam wished Time would allow her to sneak in a few more kisses, but she was already at the door, as though her feet thought ahead of her brain.

"I can call a meeting with my advisors, and we can plan strategy together."

"No, you will plan the strategy. You can include me, and perhaps mention my slight involvement but I want you to be the one the people see planning. It will boost morale."

"That's dishonesty."

"No, it's just playing a different game,"

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to focus on securing everything so you can work your brilliant strategy."

Cam practically ran out of the door, mind already filled to the brim with ideas, plans and a nagging sense of terror. There was already too much resting on her shoulders. If she failed in this task- well, she did not like to think.

Cam herself pulled the bell, and rang it three times, signaling the assembly of court. Then she composed herself, and made sure Zach was still at her side. He squeezed her hand, but then dropped it just as quickly. Cam felt a bit disappointed, though she wasn't sure exactly why.

She headed into breakfast, which was set already, since it was by now, a reasonable hour to take morning meal. She grabbed a slice of bread to eat as she walked to the assembly hall, where Newman was already seated.

She greeted him, ignoring his curious stares. It was indeed unusual for the Princess herself to call these court meeting. Newman was well aware of her impatience with the tedious procedures of the "mobile court" which assembled on demand, and not at regular sessions like the typical nations. She sat, and Zach pulled her own chair next to Cam as they both sat and watched the stream of nobles and other dignitaries trickle in, until the hall was full.

Cam stood, and the attention of the room fell onto her. She was barely over the heads of some men, they seated, and she standing, but she tried not to feel out of place. It did not succeed entirely.

"I have called you here today," she said, her voice surprisingly steady and clear. "To discuss new information regarding the movements of a band of robbers terrorizing our lands and peoples."

Quiet mumbling broke out uneasily among the seated guests.

Newman raised his hand, "My Lady, where did this information come from, if I may ask?"

Cam rehearsed her story, omitting, however, the part about a possible palace traitor. It was enough for her to worry about whom to trust without giving the opposition anymore information than possible.

When she finished speaking, Newman objected strongly. "How would we have benefited if you had gone missing, captured by the enemy? How could you take such a risk? My lady, if I may be so bold to say, but you must take guards with you whenever you leave the castle, from this point on. I am disappointed that you did not adhere to caution in this matter."

Cam frowned at Newman. "I shall consider your proposition."

She would have hoped that the nobles would consider her brave, or perhaps praise her quick thinking. She was annoyed that despite her position and experience ruling for nearly four years, yet they still treated her as a child, ordering her to take a guard as if she couldn't defend herself.

Cam searched for a time where she had demonstrated physical capabilities that would prove to Newman she could be left alone, but there were none that came rapidly into mind. _No wonder they treat me this way, I am small, and not physically powerful. Despite everything I have, physical attributes trump even wisdom occasionally. But with both, they would have no objections. _

At that thought, she straightened as an idea took her quite suddenly.

"We need an army."

"We don't have an army." A petulant Lord pointed out. "We haven't had an army since your father,"

"I know the statistics. Spare me the story. But who says we can't have an army? We have the funding."

"Besides, who would command this army? We have few professional soldiers who would be willing to step up as general." Another said.

There was a silence. Then Zach stood, and stepped next to Cam. "Cameron and I will jointly co-command the army." Below the table, he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

A few protests were muttered, but Cam glared at the guilty until the voices were hushed.

"Zach is eligible for military command, and know military strategy. He will command the army, and there will be no dissent or complaint from anyone. His commands will function with the force of a law. This I decree. You all know the rules of the army and the price for treachery. Do not disappoint me." She stared at everyone in turn.

Cam was pleased to see the shocked looks on their faces. She had never before taken such a bold stand on any issue, especially nothing of such massive importance and extremity.

The rest of the meeting was spent with immediate safety measures concerning the palace. Extra guards were to be summoned and plans were being made to construct defensive walls around the castle grounds.

The meeting lasted well into the mid afternoon, with servants brining in food and drinks for the crowd. Cam, however, did not get a chance to eat as she was constantly bombarded with questions and suggestions. It was worth it, however, to see the growing respect in the eyes of men she had known since childhood and who had worked alongside her parents.

Zach and Cam walked towards the archery range, as Zach insisted he get to know the grounds he would be defending. Behind them trailed a guard, another part of the arrangement, which insisted the Princess must be defended by two military personal at all times. She had argued that Zach would be enough, but her argument had been destroyed when Zach himself asked for extra help.

She turned to eye the guard who had followed them. She pouted at Zach. "How much trouble do you think I can get in? I don't need two guards, I hardly need one!"

"Look Cam, you won't win this argument with me, no matter how much you flutter your eyes and pout. I want to protect you, and it would kill me if you ever got hurt, to know I could have done more."

"You can do more."

"How?" Zach asked.

"You can teach me to fight better than any man."

He sized her up skeptically. She stood still, as he turned a circle. He pinched her arm muscles, checked her reflexes and came to a halt in front of her.

"I think I could work with this." He picked up her limp arm then let it fall to her side. "But it will be hard and it will hurt. Don't blame me of you have bumps and bruises. If you want to fight like a man, I will have to fight you like one."

"Excellent. When can we begin?"

**Thanks for the 100 reviews in only 6 chapters! That is truly amazing! That means that there were an average of 16.666 ****reviews per chapter. Not that I like actually divided that or anything. So once again thank you, and not just for review, but also for follows/favorites. **

**Just FYI, this story has done better in 6 chapters than my other story, at least follow/favorites wise not in reviews. Freaking awesome!**

**Love you! xxxx**


	8. Trust Fall

Zach POV

Chapter 8: Trust Fall

Zach started to reconsider his life as soon as Cam looked at him, her eyes the picture of excitement.

"Are you sure?" he asked as they walked to an empty clearing of packed dirt, which Cam had explained was the designated training head quarters for the castle guards. He needn't have asked, as he knew the answer before the word even fell from Cam's lips.

"Yes."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered under his breath. Cam, however, did not react to his words. On the contrary, her face was the picture of concentration. The comment bounced off her invisible armor, ensuring she was focused. Zach followed her example, falling into his teaching role. He felt entirely comfortable, as Cam stood across from him on the dirt square. She was wearing her riding trousers and a shirt, which stretched tight over her thin stomach, and ended mid shoulder. Zach was sure his mother would be scandalized if he saw Cam's attire, though he quite liked her, dressed in boyish get-up. There was no way, however, that Cam would ever be mistaken for a boy. For one, her blonde hair hung to mid back, and was still in ringlets from Cam's formal hairstyle. Secondly, her figure was all together too prominent- despite the men's clothing. (Not that he was complaining).

Her eyebrows were bunched in concentration, as though preparing to spring.

"We are not going to start with anything until you learn to meditate." Zach said, ignoring the growing crowd of people surrounding them. News of the Princess's lessons had spread fast.

"Zach, please. Be serious."

"I am."

He sat down, crossed-legged and sat, relaxed to listen to the sounds of the whispers, the birds, the ocean in the distance.

Cam followed his leave, sitting herself down, and instantly closing her eyes, the picture of focus. Her brows relaxed, her posture, while straight, was not stiff. Zach followed her example, focusing on breathing in and out.

_In_. He felt some of the people leave, obviously bored by the lack of entertainment the pair was providing. Zach stole a glance at Cam through his lashes.

_ Out. _A few more tricked from the standing crowd. Cam's face was slightly distorted by his squinted eyes, but she appeared to be following his lead.

_In. _ The final straggler left eh clearing, leaving the pair in the silence of forest noise. Zach felt the sun on the back of his neck, and watched a small smile creep up to Cam's face.

_Out. _He felt calmer than he had for months, nearly forgetting how much he needed the release from his body. Cam, across from him, looked less tired, and her smile seemed genuine.

Silence, not even interrupted by breathing.

Then, Zach stood, and offered Cam a hand, pulling to her feet. He stepped back, until the distance between them was more than an arms length apart.

He bowed to her, and she bowed back in surprise, clearly skeptical of his teaching methods.

"Zach," Cam hissed, "what are you doing? This is fighting class, not courier studies!"

"I prefer the term 'Sensei'."

"Yes Sensei."

"You've cleared you mind, now is the time to go over the basics. First…"

And so it began. The basic thrusts and parries, using a small dagger, then series of punches and kicks designed to ensure Cam could escape any larger opponent. It was dark by the time Jacob appeared to call them for dinner.

"What have we here, Highness?" Jacob nearly cackled good-naturedly at Cam, covered in dirt and hair tangled from falling over.

"I am learning to fight." Cam said indignantly. She winced as she stood, ignoring Zach's out stretched hand.

"Looks as though you were fighting the dirt more than you were Zach," Jacob said, as the trio headed back to the palace.

She punched him, between his biceps and shoulder muscles, hitting the bone with surprising force. Jacob raised his eyebrows at her. "Nice punch Cams," he said massaging his arm, "for a girl at least."

"One day, one day Jacob." Cam said threatening, as Jacob threw a casual arm over her shoulder and tangled her hair further before she drove an elbow into his rib cage and he released her, laughing.

"Going to have to hit me harder than that, Highness."  
"Use your core to power your hits," Zach suggested.

"Like this?" Cam asked, demonstrating with a punch straight to Jacob's solar plexus.

Jacob gasped for breath. "Yes." Zach agreed.

Cam walked stiffly up the hill. "I could carry you." Zach suggested at the sight of her wincing as her sore muscles adjusted to the exertion of uphill climbing.

"A warrior must earn her stripes," Cam said, impersonating a phrase Zach had used throughout their lesson. "Therefore, I walk. Don't worry, it's been too long since I felt this sore. Actually," she said after a moment of reflection, "it's been… never."

"Get used to it." Zach said, remembering the times after he himself had first started his training, though, admittedly, Cam was far beyond his level when he had started. Though he was ten years old at the time.

They entered the castle, preventing any further conversation, as Cam discreetly snuck to her chamber to appear "acceptable" before any nobles noticed.

The next morning, Zach was shaken roughly awake. The sun was not even risen, yet someone had seen fit to disturb his peaceful sleep…

It was Cam, which came as little surprise to him, despite his slow mind.

"What do you want?" he asked, yawing.

"We've got to start training before we have meeting and strategy and the whole castle comes down on my head for some such reason and we never get another chance."

It was shocking how much energy one seventeen year old girl could have at such and un-godly hour of the morning.

"What?" Zach asked, still not comprehending fully.

"Training," she said, slapping his ear. "You know, training?"

_There is definitely something off about Cam this morning, _Zach thought, as he changed behind a partition in the room, while Cam faced the opposite wall, singing a haunting melody. _Singing?_ Zach thought. _Since when does Cam sing? Not that she's bad or anything. But still….. it doesn't seem like a Cam-like thing. _

Deciding he could not possibly be asking questions before the sun was even up, he let the matter drop, but Cam did not make it hard, as she practically bounced along beside him, he was seriously considering the possibility that one of the Robbers had poisoned her into a freakishly happy version of the girl he knew.

"Um, Cam," he said hesitantly, "did you drink anything funny last night before you went to bed?"

"Oh, I didn't go to bed, I stayed up all night."

Zach was seriously alarmed, as Cam laughed. She sounded quite delusional.

"Okkkay. Well, let's start with a run around the fields." He was hoping, that after perhaps a half a mile she would lose her mantic energy and abandon the morning's activities. He was however, mistaken if he believed he could tire her out. She ran, keeping astride with him after nearly three miles of intense running.

They arrived back at training field just as the sun was barely peaking over the horizon to the east.

"So, Sensei, what are we learning today?" Cam asked with a cheerful tone.

_Today? It's still barely light out. It is by no means day!_ Zach felt like screaming, but it was a mark of his friendship with Cam that he did not run, he did not yell, or get angry, but instead continued teaching with a patient smile on his face.

He did not, however, expect Cam to once again last for a long time. Once again Cam surprised him. After five hours, Zach himself felt tired, and wished even for the dull meetings of state and lunches with political allies. Cam showed no signs of stopping as she pounded a dummy with manic energy.

After she finished the series of moves Zach had assigned her to complete, she turned to him, looking up at the sun.

With a reluctant sigh that Zach did not agree with, she said, "I suppose I ought to be getting back to the castle to prepare for our strategy meeting. You should probably come too. Thanks for your help Zachary."

She pecked him on the check, and practically ran up the hill.

He shook his head, and followed after her. He knew she must have been hurting- after all, she had fallen down and Zach had seen the bruises in her back when her shirt had ridden up slightly while she stretched. His admiration for Cam had increased as he watched her fight, brows knit in a fierce concentration, taking every punch as though it was life or death. His stomach clenched as he realized that it might very well.

Cam had already disappeared into the castle by the time Zach reached the gardens outside the walls. He was met by the venerable looking Newman, who did not look in the least bit surprised by Zach's appearance.

His eyes were haunted with dark shadows under them. He clapped Zach on the shoulder in a manly fashion, and shook his hand. "Helping the Princess train, I see, Sire,"

"Yes sire. We've been up for a while."

He smiled ruefully. "You take good care of her bot, don't break her any more than life has."

He shuffled off towards the assembly room. Zach hastened to change, then joined Cam on the stairs, where she had covered her stiffness with a red silk dress, which emphasized her slim waist.

"Zach," she sighed in relief. "Ready for the War Council meeting."

"Yes, I was talking to Newman on the way up and he said something interesting about you."

"Did he now," Cam said, distracted as she tried lifting her gown to allow her feet to walk down the stairs.

"Just something about caring for you," Zach said, placing a stabilizing hand on the small of her back to keep her from wobbling with her sore legs.

"Legs sore?" he asked.

Cam laughed shortly. "No, why would they be?"

"Mostly because we ran about three miles and trained for four hours. That's all." Zach said, looking skeptically at Cam.

She shrugged daintily. "I must be stronger than you take me for." The words were said casually enough, though Zach wondered about the meaning behind them.

"I think you're strong. What are you talking about?"

But Cam didn't reply, as they swept into the council's chamber.

The thick door was closed behind them with a thud.

Zach felt trapped under the stares of Generals, advisors and a scribe, but Cam was in her element, acting friendly and shaking hands with the assembled men, despite the fact that she was the youngest and only female present in the council.

"Well gentlemen, I take it you know Prince Zachary of Spain has kindly agreed to assist me and the council in military strategy, as well as acting as co-commander. Is this acceptable to the council?"

A chorus of "Aye" and "Yes" greeted this question, and Cam motioned to the seat to her right, which was empty. Cam herself remained standing, attempting to assert her authority as much as her small height would allow. She rested her hands on the back of her chair. In Zach's opinion, she had never looked so formidable than with a serious expression, and surrounded by men all at least twice her age. She stared around in concentration, and Zach recognized the expression from their training sessions. It was the look she wore when determining how to complete a series of risky maneuvers.

"This council will be discussing the best way to protect and defeat the forces threatening our land at this moment. The last meeting discussed the possibility of raising an army. However, I would like to retract this last command, in favor of an elite force of more skilled warriors."

Muttering had erupted at Cam's proposal.

The Captain of the Palace guards spoke up. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I believe using an army would be a far better approach to attacking this foe," he pounded his fist in the table. "We must eliminate them with force."

"Captain, would you have me tear men from their homes? You would have sheer numbers of a seemingly meaningless mass fight battles on my behalf? Many men would not willingly join such an army, and conscription is merely a form of highest tyranny."

The Captain seemed a bit off put by the resolute words coming from Cam's mouth.

"You see, a smaller force would have mobility, something of which the robbers have in plenty. They can steal across the country with stealth, and so must our fighters if they are to have any chance of defeating them. You see, this is not a battle to be won on pure strength alone. Strength is valuable, but mobility and strategy are what will win this battle."

Zach heard his own words from the morning's fights emerging in Cam's speech, and he smiled at the shock evident on the faces around him.

"A willing force, a force of the greatest and most loyal fighters this country has to offer. The Robbers have endless wealth and fierce pleasure to offer, while we have only the right and a small salary to offer the men fighting for us. An army would be full of people who's loyalty is merely bought, easy to sway to another's side. But a volunteer force of the beset men Britain has to offer, now that would be a force to reckon with."

Newman stood from his seat on Cam's left.

"I move we accept the Princess's wisdom and move forward with her plan. Our castle has been prepared for an attack, with extra guards, but preparation is not enough. We must fight back. Her highness's was is the best solution."

"But how will we know it will work?" ask a sallow faced man from farther down the table. "The Princess, excuse me for saying this, has little military experience. If this plan fails, then we will have lost valuable time in finding a better plan."

Cam's face pinched in anger, though she carefully smoothed her expression, and opened her mouth to retort. Zach knew more calmly stated logic would follow, but the sight of the man's face made him rise.

"The Princess's plan will work," Zach said, surprising all members present. The look in Cam's eyes was, however, enough payment for the entire stir. "I can assure you, a smaller force with strength is for the best."

The sallow faced man (Zach was still unsure of his name) spoke up once more. "How can we trust this foreigner we know little about? Where are his credentials?"  
Cam's eyes filled with cold anger and she drew in a sharp breath. In a voice

of steel, she said, "You forget your place, Abrams. If you have any respect for authority, you would do wise not to insult

your leaders who have far more experience and weight pressed upon their shoulders. At the beginning of this meeting, I asked the council if they accepted Prince Zachary as an able counterpart for this operation. There were no dissenters. However," she said, raising her voice for the entire council to hear, "those of you who do not agree with this appointment, I would invite you to leave now, as I am now inviting you, Abrams, to vacate this meeting, and never repeat any of your treachery to anyone, else the consequences will be severe. I publically vouch for the Prince as a friend to this court. I see you have no one to vouch on your behalf. Now, leave." She pointed to the door.

Dead silence followed as the man, Abrams, Zach realized was his name, scraped his chair and walked out. Eyes followed his exit.

"Would anyone else like to use the door?" Cam asked, deadly sweet.

No one moved, and the atmosphere felt heavy with awe as Cam resumed pacing.

"Now that we have that cleared up, any more suggestions?" A few hands shot

up, though all concurred with Cam's opinion on the small but el

ite force.

By the end of the meeting, Zach was convinced every member of the War Council would think twice before crossing the Princess. A few even offered gold, and other types of assistance which Cam turned down graciously.

They had decided on how to recruit members, set down a rough training scheme, and appointed a spy master to organize spies to infiltrate the Robber's camps and report their movements.

Zach felt as though the meeting had been a success, but Cam clearly did not

share his opinion, as when the crowd of people had finally left, she began murmuring plans under her breath.

"Cam? Cam?" said Zach, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him, and blinked, releasing her eyes from their trance.

"Yes?" she said, already moving from the room, with Zach in pursuit.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me back there, I promise I won't let you down."

"I know." She looked at him tenderly.

They had reached the top of the stairs. Zach reached down to kiss her, and stumbled back into an alcove, away from the view of passerby's down below. Unlike all their other kisses, this kiss seemed more equal. It wasn't the fleeting kiss one of them incited. Cam kissed back, and he knew it was as real for her, and not a kiss of desperation. It wasn't a showy kiss, for the public to see, but a kiss that locked both of them into something deeper than any war, than any scheme.

It locked them in love.

The moment, Zach thought bitterly, had to end, for at that moment Bex rounded the corner and spotted them kissing in the alcove.

"Ha, I knew it! Jacob owes me a pound!" and with that she raced away, back down the corridor she had come from.

"The library is empty," Cam said, as she reached up to kiss his check.

They laughed, and Zach traced patterns onto her smooth hand.

"And what would a Princess such as yourself be doing in an empty library with a Prince such as myself?"

"Studying, of course," she teased in mock offense.

It was there, hours later, that Kat, Cam's maid servant, found them, in a secluded corner, Cam's head in his lap while she read a book, and he fingered her hair.

She rolled her eyes, then informed them that the midday meal was ready for their attendance.

"I suppose I could tell them you're busy, then bring you a platter myself, but it will cost you." Kat smiled mischievously.

"Don't bother. I must be getting down anyways, as I'm sure some noble or other will need attention to their petty lives. And I really must get back to training. There aren't unlimited hours in the day you know."

This last part was directed at Zach, as she swung her feet to the floor and stood.

"But I like it here," Zach whined.

"I'll make it worth your while over here," Cam said, batting her eyelashes in faux-flirtations.

Kat gagged behind Cam's back, then left the room laughing.

She pulled him up, towards her then, pecked his lips and pulled him behind through the shelves of books filling the room.

"One more, just for good measure?" Zach whispered in her ear.

"You dirty dog, you." She teased, but complied, as she spun to face him. The books made walls, hiding them from the world.

"That was fun, but really, we mustn't rush things for the court, not when there is anxiety already. Promise me?" Cam said.

"No promises."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."

The rest of their conversation was cut short by their arrival at the dinning hall. Zach released Cam's hand reluctantly, and loaded his plate with food, starving after the day's exertions, and sure Cam would insist on more training in the afternoon, while her advisors completed stages in her military plan.

His stomach felt light, and he couldn't help smiling. Cam had kissed him, and it was real. He felt a new certainty enter his mind, which, when he paid it attention, filled his thoughts. _Maybe I can make this marriage work._ He had never supposed he might fall in love with the Princess. His parents had forced him to do something he abhorred-marrying for power. But now, he was certain that no matter what had prompted their meeting, that his and Cam's relationship was not fake, or based on a friendship they two had created to deal with the infortunes of their lives.

It was real. And it was true.

Jacob sat next to him. "What has got you smiling like a school boy?" he asked teasingly. "It wouldn't happen to be the Princess, now would it."

"Oh shut it, you're ruining this moment."

"You lost me a pound, mate. I bet you wouldn't get the guts to kiss her for another week. Bex said you'd have it done by a week."

"This isn't our first kiss."

Jacob looked disappointed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"You were a bit occupied whenever I saw you. Besides, don't you know? Never bet against a woman in matters of love."

"You made that up just now."

"So what? It's true."

"Humph."

"Oh come off it."

"Well, I'm happy for you mate. You got yourself a girl after too long. And she's a mighty fine one, so don't lose her." Jacob said as he walked off to join Bex.

"I believe I was just called 'mighty' and 'fine' by Jacob. Point for me." Cam said, taking the seat Jacob had just vacated. She appeared to be finished eating.

"Are you done with your food yet? I want to get down to the training field." C Cam asked, tapping her food in impatience.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Zach grumbled.

"Race you there," Cam baited.

"You're on." They walked to the doorway, so as not to attract unneeded attention, then they were off, flying down the path. Cam was in front of him, and Zach followed the trail of red silk as Cam sprinted on. Before she could reach the destination, Zach's arms were around her waist and before she could hit him, he raced ahead. He did not expect the force tackling him to the ground just as he crossed onto the hard earth of their training center. It was Cam, who tried to pull him to the ground, but her minimal weight was not enough to take Zach down fully, though it did startle him, just enough for Cam to place a few well placed punches.

"You don't weigh enough to get me down, Cam. I'm sorry." Zach wheezed as he regained his breath.

"Well, I could eat more. A lot more. Then…"

"No! I like your figure just the way it is." He blushed as Cam gave him a scandalized stare.

"Your Highness, I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said," Cam said, faking the fluttering of a fan.

"Just don't mess it up," Zach warned, threateningly.

"Men," Cam muttered under her breath, and threw her hands in the air. She stalked off to change into her breeches and shirt.

"Today, I decided we are going to begin by engaging n teacher/student hand to hand combat, as you may need to use such moves for real life situations."

"Be prepared. A storm's coming your way, Pretty Boy." Cam growled.

She swung at his jaw quickly, but Zach, who had been wrestling boys two times his size since he was eleven, blocked the blow quickly and retaliated. He aimed a kick at her legs, intending to swipe her feet out from under her, but she dodged, using her fleet-footing to escape. And so they danced. It was incredible how much Cam had learned in such a short amount of time. She was not master- not yet at least, but she moved beyond the basics into experimentation into her own moves. Zach thought he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

Cam landed a blow to his arm.

_Concentrate Zachary_. A voice in his head said. He retaliated by grazing her ribs with a kick. He winced, imagining the pain he'd caused Cam.

Zach grabbed Cam's foot and set it back to the ground. "I don't think we should fight anymore."

"Why not? Why are we stopping?" asked a bewildered Cam, who was practically bouncing with energy.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Cam looked at him for a long moment. "So you're saying I'm weak." Her voice was flat, deadly.

"No I just don't think it's a good idea to be fighting right now."

"If Jacob came down here, and asked you to spar him, you would do it, no questions about him getting hurt or not. Now when I do it, now there's the problem."

"But,"

Cam stopped him. "It's because I'm a girl. I know. I'm supposed to stay up at the castle, and embroider handkerchiefs for my suitors. I'm supposed to be good and listen to everything the all-powerful men saw. Why? Just because I was born a woman. It is so wrong, it is so unfair. After all the work I've done, hoping for equality, still, not once could anyone over look the fact I was a woman, a girl. The foolish little princess girl who couldn't understand what was going on around her. But I can understand, and I though you were going to be different."

"Cam, I think you're over-reacting."

"Well tell me then, why did you stop the fight?"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well when I'm stabbed in the back by some filthy robber, you see how hurt you are then, because this is real and pretending I'm a baby is not going to help. You would let a boy fall down, now wouldn't you. That's how you learn. By experience, and I sure as hell want to fall down and get those bruises until you're the one at my feet."

She turned and started to walk up the hill.

"I did it because I love you." Zach said, just loud enough to hear. Cam didn't turn around, but he hoped she had heard.

Jacob's voice sounded in his head. "_And she's a mighty fine one, so don't lose her."_

"Wait Cam, wait!" she turned around reluctantly to face him.

"What Zach, if you aren't going to teach me, then I have other work to do in the castle. Domesticated work for a simple woman like me." She said in disgust.

"No, wait. Come back!"

"And why should I do that?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have let you fight, I should have realized you were strong enough to take it. I was… unfair,"

Her face warmed and she broke into a smile. "Thanks Zach, sorry for shouting at you."

"Come here and give me a hug," he said, opening his arms.

"Oh, I'll give you more than that," Cam replied. And the fight was back on, with neither of them holding back.

When they both made it to dinner, bruised and bloody, it was up to Zach to carry Cam up to bed, her face smeared with potatoes which she had landed on as she snored at the table. He was tempted to put her in his bed, and sleep beside her, but he remembered her punches to the gut, and thought it might have been a bit too early for _that._

Days slipped into a pattern of military monotony for Zach. Cam, however, took the schedule even worse than Zach did. She barely slept, preferring instead to do push-ups in her room, or scour military books in the library, where the kisses for Zach were few in between, though he stayed because the sight of her eyes, narrowed in concentration made him smile.

However, what the schedule lacked in interesting changes, Cam more than made up for in their training sessions. She learned remarkably well, and had built up quite an impressive bit of muscle- especially after only few weeks of practice. She could now hold her own in a fight against Zach, and had stellar aim with knives and daggers on the practice targets they sewed for the occasion. Zach was proud, and most definitely happy with the kisses he rewarded her with after every good practice, (which was every practice).

He felt things looking up, the recruits for Cam's military force were shaped into a well mended team of unity, the court was pleased with the plan of attack, and the Robbers were still camped in the woods, avoiding stealing or other trouble-some acts.

Despite it all, Zach wanted to believe their task would be easy.

That was, he thought, until all hell broke loose.


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

Cam POV

Chapter 9: Behind Enemy Lines

_The day had started out so well_, thought Cam as she ran for her life.

Earlier That Day:

Cam ended her sparring session with Zach, giving a final kick and knocking him to the ground briefly, then pinning his arms to his sides, and forcing him to concede.

She brushed herself off, and offered Zach a hand. She pulled him up easily, her arms no longer the twigs they had been only weeks before. It had been 2 weeks and three days since she had persuaded Zach to teacher her defense, and Cam had never been more eager to learn. Not even her harpsichord lessons had taken such a hold over her mind.

But even her concentration for her lessons was unable to erase the constant anxiety filling her stomach the eerie calm before the storm she knew was coming.

She wished for the days when a hug could solve all the troubles in the world, and any injury could be kissed away with a mother's lips.

"Good work Cam," praised Zach, who aside from wounded pride, seemed un hurt by the blow Cam had dealt him.

"All thanks to you," she said, as she pecked him on the check in a kiss. Cam could still not quite understand how their relationship started in the first place. She remembered something bad happened, or something right Zach had did, and then kissing. Kissing was part of it. But what did that make her to Zach? Or Zach to her?

In anything she did, there seemed to inevitably be conflict. She couldn't decipher her true feelings for him. Was it love? She didn't know, having never loved anyone such as Zach. It wasn't friendship, or was she confusing her troubles and fears for emotion?

Cam scowled and wished her thoughts away. Someday, after she was married she would have time to sort this out. In the mean time, she decided more kissing could never hurt.

"Oh no, the thinking face," Zach said, noticing her knitted eyebrows.

"It's nothing," Cam lied.

"Sure," Zach drawled sarcastically. "You're a better liar than that Cam. You just want me to ask."

"No!" Cam flushed.

He shrugged. "Your loss."

Inside the castle, the roof provided a welcome relief from the sun. Cam's once delicate porcelain skin had already seen the effects of her days spent training. Her skin was much darker than she had expected, and it was most definitely not attractive to the general public. But Cam did not care, her skin showed her efforts and her prowess as a warrior. She wore its coloration as a badge of honor, instead of a shame. Her hair too was gleaming to a nearly white color, and small strips were accented in different shades of blonde. That was one benefit of the sun, her hair had never looked so glorious, Cam thought, though she would never say something so vain in front of Zach, or anyone else. Zach would tease her endlessly.

_He was such a tease these days, _Cam thought. The normal bustle of castle activity greeted them as they walked into the entry hall. The glamor of the palace needed to be kept with thousands of tiny details the staff cared for magnificently. They seemed to be out doing themselves in the presence of Cam's "suitor", as if Zach even bothered to examine the cracks of golden filigree for dust. Whatever the reason, the palace was shinning these days, despite the muddy boots, dusty cloaks and other filth which was now common to see tracking though the halls.

Cam had provided housing and eating for the soldiers scouring the country in search of the robbers. The men slept in cabins constructed near by, but they marched daily for their meals in the grand dinning hall, where Cam joined them nearly every meal. She made it her goal to learn each of their names, a formidable task as there were nearly one hundred and fifty in total, though half that was stationed at the palace at a time, while the others spied or searched for the Robbers, who had moved their camp into further reclusion as if they too sensed the nearby presence of enemies in their lands.

Cam hoped the latest contingent of spies would have better news than the others so far, as there was word they had picked up a trail, and were close to discovering the hiding place. She prayed there would soon be such a discovery, as finding the elusive head quarters would mean an induced end to this nonsense.

At the lunch table, Zach bumped shoulders with some soldiers, laughing with them, and then shaking their hands before moving to sit with two more, Cam remembered their names this time. Harrison, and Hunter, she believed. Zach had spoken kindly about these two in particular.

It was amusing for Cam to see Zach interact with the pair, as they were not much older than Zach himself, though both looked considerably more care worn. Living life as a farmer was not work for the weak- Cam knew how much strength and perseverance it required to eek a living from the hard and stony soil of her native land.

Zach caught her staring and smiled at her, before returning to his conversation. Cam turned back to her food, and was startled to notice the seat next to her already filled, though she would have sworn it was empty not moments before.

An unfamiliar face greeted her, though Cam was sure she would have noticed if she had ever seen the young man before. A thin white scar went from his eyebrow tip to hair line, but it was not the scar that fascinated her, it was the color of his eyes. They were nearly violet, and utterly astonishing. They drew her in with their foreign nature. Never before had she seen anyone with eyes such as these.

She was startled from her reverie by his outstretched hand.

"I'm Edward, Your Highness,"

"Do call me Cam, Edward."

He smiled, an odd half smile. "Indeed I shall."

She changed the subject, "Are you a new recruit?"

"Yes, I traveled from the very far north to join, and Capitan Zachary admitted me to the force."

"Oh well then, welcome to the south, and thank you for your service."

"You are too kind, Your Highness," he said, but went on before Cam could correct him. "You and the Prince, you are betrothed?"

"Yes," Cam conceded reluctantly, as most of the public was still in the dark concerning her and Zach's relationship- which was the way she liked it.

"You are lucky, then. To marry the one you love. Life indeed has a sense of humor."

"Yes, it seems as if the Fates themselves spite me with my destiny."

"Your sister might have agreed."

Cam sucked in a breath, utterly shocked that this man knew. Her suspicions were immediately aroused, though she quelled them. It was not so unreasonable that he would know about Cassy, though it did seem a strange topic to bring up.

"You know of Cassandra?"

"I was acquainted with her in the older years." He said cryptically. "Those times are long passed, and indeed, the times of old were blissful. Alack, I ramble. I must see to my duties in the company. If you will excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes, yes. Please, any other time you are free from your charges, I beg of you, engage me in conversation. I would very much enjoy talking to you more freely."

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to discuss later," and with that, he disappeared.

Perplexed, Cam finished her meal quickly, then extracted Zach from the midst of an arm wrestling contest, and escorted him to an empty room. She closed the door.

"Zach, I need you to remember someone for me."

Zach, who Cam knew was on the verge of making some inappropriate comment, which Cam found endearing despite her annoyance, was silenced by her serious air.

"Sure Cam. Who?"

"A young man, he couldn't be so much older than us. Tall, strong,"

"You're describing the entire army."

"Just wait. He was handsome,"

Zach scowled. "I'm handsome."

"He had the most unsettling eyes, there were dark violet, like a flower. I'm not sure how to say it correctly." She said, ignoring Zach. "And a scar, thin and white. I'm sure it came from a dagger, stretching from his eyebrow to hairline."

"He isn't ringing a bell," said Zach.

"He said he talked to you, just arrived from the North. He claimed you let him into camp."

"No, I didn't," Zach said, and Cam felt her stomach drop.

"We need to find him."

"Why? What's happening?" Zach asked, but Cam had already broken into a run, heading out the door, and outside to the grounds.

"He could be anywhere. He must be trying to get off the grounds, he know I will figure him out soon."

"Hold up, and explain to me what exactly is the panic for."

"He's a spy! He knows!"

Zach swore. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it explains everything. He acted strange, and he knew about Cassy."

"What?"

"Yes."

"We've got to find him!" Zach said.

"That's what I've been saying." Cam injected. "Split up. I'll look this way, and you go the other way, he has brown hair. Stop anyone on the roads and check for the eyes and scar. Meet up here in two hours max."

She started off in the opposite direction, running as fast as she could without stumbling. It was lucky, she thought, that it was not dark. She turned to the east, and searched through the palace gardens, but there was no sign of "Edward" anywhere.

Continuing, she made it finally to the edge of the grounds, where the stone fence marked her property. There was a hole, which someone dug underneath, allowing a slim person to slip though and escape.

"He's gone through the hole!" she stamped her foot in frustration, then followed, determined to catch him. She got to her knees and slipped to her stomach, pulling herself under her only protection. Her stomach felt tight, and it scraped painfully on a rock, tearing a gash in her silk shirt, modified into a women's blouse for her training. She was glad now that she had not changed into skirts, for the chase would have indeed been impossible in such attire.

It seemed ironic to her that the very wall used to protect her was now the means for her downfall's escape.

Outside the wall, the land was flat, filled with grass. The fringe of the forest was visible nearby. To her left was a hill. Cam searched the surrounding landscape for any traces of the spy. There was not a single human in sight. In frustration, Cam climbed the hill, determined that if there was any man in sight, she would at least have a better view from elevation.

It again seemed ironic that such a precaution turned out to be so dangerous.

The top of the hill loomed above her, as Cam walked quickly up the steep slope. The hill was large, and wide, so that she could not see if anything was happening on the other side. She reached the top.

Nothing.

There was nothing to see. She tried to swallow her anger, and managed not to scream in frustration at her futile attempts. She felt a breeze ruffle her hair, as she turned to head back down the hillside.

She kicked at the rocks, and hoped Zach had better luck than her.

Cam hardly noticed the figure climbing silently under the wormhole under wall, until it was too late.

"Well, well little Princess." This time, his accent was no longer native, he sounded strangely foreign to match his eyes.

To her credit, Cam nearly made it. Without a word, she sprinted harder than she had ever run, around Edward and dove head first towards the wall, hoping to get her head under in time to scream for help, and hopefully escape into the grounds.

Her shoulders had just slithered under the fence when the man grabbed her feet and pulled her roughly backwards. Her head slammed into the wall, and Cam felt light headed flashes of pain, and her vision nearly faded.

"There's no one to hear you, even if you made it out to scream. They're not looking in this direction."

He towered over her, flat on her back, and the black flashes in her eyes made the image only more terrifying.

Cam's tongue was thick, her brain dazed from pain, and a wet trickle of blood spilled onto her shirt.

"You may as well come quietly, as there is know way you will be able to subdue me long enough to run, especially with that head injury."

Cam struggled to her feet, and attacked with a punch to the gut, which never made contact, as Edward grabbed her wrist and twisted until it cracked.

Pain shot up Cam's arm, so severe she did not know how she kept from blacking out completely. She sank to the ground, clutching her wrist, which looked oddly out of shape when she looked at it. A tear plopped to the ground, though she did her best to hide it from the man standing in front of her.

He crouched by her side. "Come now," he cooed, making Cam feel even sicker than she was, "we must make it to the hill, so our ride can take us far away from here." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you vile, despicable creature. Go back to the pit you came from!" she spat at him.

"Oh but Your Highness, I do believe I owe you our little talk. You invited me after all."

The walk once again up the hill was far worse than the previous trip. Edward pulled her good hand, as Cam struggled to keep her right arm from jolting and thus further extenuating the numbing waves of pain the joint was emitting. Cam no longer attempted to fight; her right arm useless and her other controlled by the iron grip of her captor. Her mind was so numb she doubted any attack she might make would actually make contact, none the less severely injure the traitor.

Edward surveyed the surrounding land, and noticed the horses galloping from the east, out of the sight of the castle guards. The hill provided excellent coverage, so the escape could be made quickly.

Cam noticed there were only two horses- one for her captor, and one for the guide. Surely, then, her capture was not entirely planned if there were two horses as riding double for any distance at any speed is uncomfortable on three fronts.

"Blast, how did they get here so fast?" he wondered aloud, then his eyes fell on Cam.

"You clever girl, you climbed to the top of the hill, and signaled for them. Indeed, the Fates have a sense of humor."

Cam had little time to contemplate his twisted smile as he pulled her down the hill quickly, to avoid any castle guards spotting their position and perusing them.

Cam feared for her life as she was instructed to ride in front of her captor. Edward did not bother binding her hands, allowing her to clutch his saddle horn with one, trembling hand. The horses raced across the country side, Cam's face nearly hitting the horses neck at the first jolt. She used all her strength to sit up with a firm back. The pounding of horseshoes was not comforting to Cam this time. Now panic coursed through her body. Here she was, wounded, kidnapped and heading into the possession of the Robbers with a spy who knew of her best battle plans. How she wanted to scream, how she wished she could throw herself from the saddle and let the horses feet stomp fly over her head. But she could do no such thing. So onward she went, and with each second, she moved farther and father away from her home. Away from Zach.

The ride could have been minutes, or hours- the time ceased to matter as the pain continued in vigorous attacks. Cam was not surprised, however, when they entered the forest, and the pace slowed. They wove in and out of trees, crossed streams, and followed a faint animal path to a large clearing where nearly forty tents were arranged around a central pavilion. The tents were lined with military precision, and each had its own fire, sending plumes of smoke into the air, but never penetrating above the thick green celling of the trees.

The horses slowed to a walk, and the rider, who had been silent the entire journey, dismounted his horse, then bowed to Cam's captor and headed in the opposite direction, where he was soon swallowed up in the tents.

_There must be so many men here, more than our own army has._ Cam judged, based off of the number of large tents. Despair once again sank into her heart.

"Come Cameron, and follow me."

Edward swept into the central pavilion, which was forest green to blend into the surrounding trees. Cam had little choice but to follow, and she was glad of it, for suspicious characters began emerging from the tents to view the latest capture.

"Tea? Crumpets?" asked Edward, pouring himself his own glass and offering one to her.

She shook her head.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot you are injured. Healer," he called outside his tent, and within minutes a burly man with tattoos of eagles on his arms stepped inside the tent.

"Barker, attend to the girl. Her wrist needs to be set. With a grunt, the brute, Barker, had repositioned her joint in a wooden splint and tied it with crude cloth. Tears sprang to her eyes at the pain, but it subsided enough for her to choke out,

"Why am I here?"

Edward dismissed Barker with the wave of one ring fingered hand.

"That my dear, you shall soon see." Cam was too astonished to respond, as the flash of gold on his left hand caught her eye. On his index finger, plain as day, Cam saw the British coat of arms etched into the fine stone.

Cassandra's ring.

"Her ring, her ring you stupid, awful," the insults continued, as Cam threw herself at his hand, clawing deeply into his flesh. "You…how could you have her ring! Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"Get off, get off!" he aimed a kick at her ribs, but Cam continued scrabbling even as she her a rib crack from the pressure.

"This ring was a gift."

"You lying cheating, dirty scum. You bastard! She wouldn't give it to you, not on her life. That was her engagement ring! You killed her, you foul evil thing."

Her voice was nearly hysterical now as the curled into a ball, cradling the new pain in her side.

"But you said it, my dear. This was her engagement ring, to be given to the hand of her love. It is the token I wear with the most pride."

"No, no, you're lying." The tears finally came. "Stop lying, don't speak of her that way. You don't deserve to talk as though she loved you. She could never love any man so cruel and awful as you."

But the pieces fell into place even as Cam denounced them.

"There, dear sister," said a voice Cam would always recognize, even in her sleep. A voice she had heard in her thoughts, echoing the final words she had said, "is where you are wrong."

**Lovely!**

**Please Review/follow/favorite! Please! Do it for the love of Zammie**

**What other books do you guys read? Favorite series? **


	10. Stories of the Past

Previously:

_"There, dear sister," said a voice Cam would always recognize, even in her sleep. A voice she had heard in her thoughts, echoing the final words she had said, "is where you are wrong."_

Cam's POV

Chapter 10: Stories of the Past

Cam felt bile rise in in her throat at her sister emerged from the back entrance of the tent. She had dreamed of her sister returning to her for years, ever since she left. Edward smiled at her, and she snaked an arm around his waist before coming to stand before Cam, who struggled to her feet.

Edward pushed her roughly into a chair and bound her feet, though her left her arms unbound, owing to the useless nature of her right wrist.

"Good afternoon Princess Cameron, what bring you to our humble abode?" asked Cassandra. She was wearing a simple blue dress, and Cam remembered how blue had always been her favorite color. But the woman in front of her, no matter how much she may have looked it, was no more than a shell of the princess she had once been.

Cam adverted her eyes, and tried to blink away the tears. She was successful, for the most part, though her eyes were still a bit damp as gentle fingers turned her chin.

"Look at me, sister. It was been far too long since we last met. I wish the times would have allowed it, but alas, things were a bit unpredictable." Her voice was smooth, and soft, like the times from child hood memories, where Cassy would sing her lullabies and hold her hand.

Cam didn't answer. "Oh Cammie-Bear, don't be like this. Talk to me."

"Don't call me that, you're not my sister. You may look like her, but the Cassy I knew would never betray her country for scum like him."

"Darling, you're not thinking clearly. The pain must have numbed your brain. I am your sister, and I have not betrayed anyone."

"Then why are you here? This man had kidnapped me, the Princess, and all you do is claim you are not a traitor? You've aligned yourself with a band of thieves and criminals, and enemies to the entire British nation."

"I suppose it may seem that way, but I assure you, it is just a means to an end. Truly, no harm was meant by it. You see, we're doing the right thing."

"Stealing has never been right, no matter what reason you may be doing it for. The people you steal from depend on their money, they depend on their homes, and they depend on me for protection. You've ruined all of it! How could you?"

The tears were bitter tears of frustration, and Cam struggled at her bindings. She needed to move, she needed to fight, to take back her kingdom somehow.

Cassandra's eyes were filled with sadness, as she stared down at her younger sister.

"I wish I would have taken you with me, when I escaped. Oh, how much simpler it would have been. But it was right to leave you, I think. I was so young back the, so full of hope. I was quite silly, a silly little princess. How you remind me of myself in those days," she patted Cam's head in a sisterly fashion, but Cam reacted with animal instincts, slamming her good arm down towards her sister's unexposed wrists.

So suddenly, even Cam with her new training could barely comprehend what had happened, her left arm was twisted painfully behind her back.

"Dear me, Edward, I believe we have a fighter on our hands," Cassy laughed. "Well, I must say I am pleasantly surprised. You are quite accomplished, I see, though not quite at my level. They say necessity build invention, and well, I had a good teacher."

"You call that hermit a teacher?" scoffed Edward.

"Indeed." Cassy said, mildly.

Pain once again shot through her arms as Edward tied her arms behind her back, tightly pressing against her injured wrist.

"That will teach you a lesson about striking your superiors," Edward whispered in her ear, so low that Cassy could not hear.

"There are things you should know about this society, as I like to consider it," said Cassy, standing directly before Cam and staring down at her younger sister's pain filled face with a caring expression, which Cam hated instantly.

"You see, the quieter you are, the better. Stealth is a necessity, and the loudest of the group are often the more likely to be attacked, or simply left behind upon breaking camp. You will lean your place, soon I think. You are not a stupid girl Cameron, despite your faults you have acted with wisdom above your age in certain aspects of your duty. But here, we hold the power, not you. You must conform to our rules, or else suffer the consequences. Second, respect is a key. Do not embarrass yourself with weakness. Weakness is for cowards. Do not show emotion to the mob- they will turn at the slightest weakness into unfaithful enemies if you do not control yourself. Besides that, defend yourself, and trust no one. Consider yourself lucky, you were explained the rules, while the others were given a mouthful of bread and a tent. It's a family courtesy."

"How long will I be here? What do you want from me?" Cam asked.

Edward clotted her ear, sending her head spinning in circles and black dots to could her vision.

"Also," Cassy added, with fake sincerity, "don't ask questions."

They swept from the tent, leaving Cam to wither in her own agony.

_How could I have been so stupid? How could I go out on my own? After all the safety rules, I was stupid enough to believe I could face up against a grown man, trained in in the arts of war. My training is nothing compared to years of study. And now I know little of where I am, besides in the eastern direction. No help is forthcoming, no medical attention, nothing. I'm alone, with my sister in control of the organization attacking my home country. How I wish I would have listened. _

Cam forced back her self-deprecating thoughts, and instead focused on the pain in her wrist. When her hand was flat and level, the injury throbbed steadily, a preferred option compared to the pulsing stabs of feeling the rope was incurring onto her hand. Her wooden brace was also digging in a painful twig into her left wrist, painfully twisted from Cassandra's surprise attack.

Slowly, Cam twisted right hand, ignoring the pain threatening to make her head explode. _If I could just slide it out of the casting, my hands would be free, then I could untie my feet. _

It required slow, painful twisting of her wrist, the make enough space to pull the swollen appendage through the tightly bound cast. With her other hand, Cam worked furiously at the knots holding the wood together, loosening them to some degree and allowing her arm passage after several agonizing attempts.

It was pain such as Cam had never known. In fact, she had a very sheltered life, she realized. Never before had she felt such deliberate agony, only made worse by the fact that she was only increasing the pain by her own free will.

Minutes passed before her hand was free, and even more time before she had gathered her wits enough to untie her feet and free her other hand. Now she stood, and quietly walked to the center, listening carefully for the sound of voices, or footsteps belonging to people who could end her life on their own whim.

In the center of the pavilion was a magnificent mahogany table, where piles and piles of maps stood, marked with names and dates. With a shock, Cam realized there were not only maps of Britain, Among the pile were scattered maps of Spain, Portugal, France and the Netherlands, all written in the same methodical handwriting. Cam gathered the most detailed English maps and folded them carefully into her shirt, careful to avoid the blood stains, for fear of ruining the precious paper.

Now her main problem was merely the simple matter of escaping from the largest tent in the center of a camp full of robbers with out arousing attention. Carefully, without disturbing the fabric, even with the slightest touch, Cam peered though a tiny slit in the canvas, facing the back wall of the pavilion. Tents stretched before her, with the occasional man moving between the even rows.

Moving to the next side, she again saw a similar sight, though there were considerably more people congregated around a small kitchen set up in the middle of camp. On the opposite side, Cam finally had an idea.

Peering through the crack, she saw her only chance of escape.

A cart full of straw, which Cam assumed was stolen and would be used to feed the horses in the dense forest area. The cart was nearby the tent, and there was not a driver in sight. Cam studied the area closely. There were a few people walking, though they seemed to be walking towards the dining area, and Cam could only praise her good luck that it was mostly dark, as the trees obscured the moonlight from above. Night had fallen, and Cam calculated she could dive into the hay within thirty seconds. But the question was now whether or not she could risk such a daring move. If she was sighted, well, Cam knew there would be no other opportunities for escape ever again. Edward would see to that well enough. And Cam knew she must escape, no matter the cost. She could not bear this camp any longer, though the unknown wilderness presented a problem for a girl on foot with no tent or other means for shelter in the wild. But Cam had already made up her mind, even without the logic persuading her to stay. She steeled herself internally, the slipped thought the tent with as much stealth as she could manage. Her shoes nearly slipped on the cart wheel as she dove head first into the golden pile of hay and scrambled for the bottom with trembling fingers. Within seconds, nothing was visible of the Princess, and the hay was only slightly messed. Cam squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the cry of alarm if she was spotted. Nothing happened, and her heart beat slowed considerably as she dared to believe she was in the clear, at least for the moment.

However, hiding in a cart of hay was not comfortable. The stalks itched, and it was all Cam could do to stay still to avoid attracting fatal attention her hiding place. Tiny bugs and ants which had been present when the hay was harvested crawled onto her skin, biting her, and creating an even stronger desire to itch her self than before. She hardly dared to breathe, and she knew that if she was not released from her prison soon, she would die of lack of oxygen instead of a blade.

Hours could have passed for all Cam knew, but the time seemed to drag on for an interminable amount of time before she once again heard voice drawing near her position.

Once again, she held her breath, praying to escape undetected by the new threat. The voices faded, until more and more people filled they air with their own conversations. By the sounds of it, Cam assumed the news of her capture had spread through the camp, as celebratory drinks were cracked, and men with too much whiskey laughed.

Without a warning, a force jerked the cart forward, and Cam could only assume the cart driver had listened to Cassy's rules about quiet conduct, as she had no inkling of his presence. The horse pulled the cart slowly, often stopping suddenly. Cam hoped her feet would make no sound as she slid around the bottom of the cart as the horse jolted her safe position.

At last, the cart stopped, and Cam heard the driver unhitching his horse from the wagon. Now was the moment. Cam wondered briefly what would happen to the hay, until her silent question was answered. Hands broke through her prison of straw until she was exposed in the darkness.

"Come Princess, you must leave now, before the alarm has been sounded." A voice whispered, quietly into the night.

Cam was aware of hands lifting her from the cart and hustling her to the ground. She stood, and her vision adjusted until she made out the shape of a gangly youth, perhaps her age, gesturing her frantically towards the woods.

"You must go now!" there was true urgency behind the words, and Cam found her feet moving until she reached the cover of the trees.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Cam asked the boy, suspicious of such kindness. She would not escape only to be captured again not far from freedom.

"There are some among us who are still loyal to the crown but have mouths to feed at home. This job pays well. But for you, the true Queen, we wish no physical harm. Thus I help you."

Once again, Cam was lifted, this time onto a horse, and reins were placed in her hands. Cam had no time to question the kindness, as already instinct shifted her horse forward, and away she went, barely making out a thank you into the still night. The trees were thick and Cam moved as steadily as she could, placing as much distance as possible between her and the camp. She would ride, ride all night and all day until she knew she was free of anyone who could be perusing her.

"I believe that's my horse you're riding," and Cassandra's voice penetrated the night, yelling from Cam's right. Cam spurred her horse faster, hoping to at least out run her sister, but not daring to leave the cover of the trees, for fear any more pursuers would have a clear shot at her body. She imagined arrows shooting through her ribs.

Despite her added speed, Cassandra caught up, until they were racing neck and neck through the woods, trees separating each other, though Cassandra didn't have to shout for her voice to be heard.

"Here boy, here Ranger." Cassy called to her horse, and Cam's steed shied closer and closer to his true mistress.

"No!" Cam pulled the reigns to the left, reluctantly turning her mount away from Cassandra.

Instead, Cassy herself pulled to the left, until there were no more trees separating the sisters. Ahead, two trees stood, lined directly ahead of the two riders. There was no turning back for Cam, who needed the time to make her escape, while Cassandra did not appear to show any hesitation in speeding neck and neck with her sister. Together, they squeezed in between the wooden barriers, legs brushing past each other as the horses were forced closer and closer with the narrowing space.

Cam almost thought they had made it, until a tug at her left foot sent her flying off her horse backwards. Her stirrup had been caught on a branch, as did the hem of Cam's trousers. She landed flat on her back, once again hitting her skull on hard ground. Her horse reared up, still hitched to the tree by the stirrup. Cam stood up groggily, and began working at the stirrup. Cassandra, however, had noticed her advantage and turned her horse around, heading back to where Cam was dismounted and frantically untangling her horse. She neared, just as Cam unhooked saddle. Her horse freed, but Cassy close, Cam turned on her heel and ran through the forest dodging trees. She was light and could squeeze through tighter places then a bulk horse. So she sped on, running for her life.

It was not long before Cassandra over took her. Cam knew she was beat. Her leg was bleeding and bruised from her fall, her back aching, and she could hardly breathe. Her hand was broken and she had little ability to defend herself. She stopped running after Cassandra reached her side, unable to continue any farther.

She dismounted and walked slowly towards her sister. "Your leg is bleeding pretty badly, you'll need to bandage it."

Cam swayed on the spot. "I suppose when you take me back to camp you could have someone fix it for me."

"And why on earth would I take you back to camp?"

"I escaped."

She laughed. "You escaped because I wanted you to escape. You escaped because now I can escape, freely from that horrible camp, without arousing suspicion."

"I truly have gone mad haven't I?" Cam asked as she staggered to a near by stump, the keeled over and passed out from exhaustion.

Cassandra shook her awake, moments after her head hit the ground. "We have to move, get up, get up!"

"I don't trust you, leave me alone."

"I see I'm going to have to do this the hard way then." She reached for Cam's broken hand an pulled her roughly up by the wrist, then twisted her other free hand behind her back, and guided her towards the horse she had traveled on.

She ripped off her traveling cloak, then smeared blood from Cam's leg onto the back, then, attaching the cloak to her real horse, she slapped its flanks and pointed in the direction from whence Cam had escaped. Then turning to Cam, she said, "I really don't think I could lift you, so please, make this the better for the both of us, and get on the horse."

Cam complied, thinking of a dagger at her back the entire time. Cassandra was playing tricks on her, surely. Cam did not believe for a moment her ruse of escape, though she supposed it was better than immediate death. At least her final moments would be with her sister, whose face reminded Cam of their mother's.

Cassandra mounted behind her, and for the second time that day, Cam found herself riding across the forest in front of her enemies.

Cassy seemed to know where she was going. Cam noticed they were not heading back the way they had come from, but she was sure she was being taken back to the Robber's camp, assuredly Cassandra was choosing a different route. Silence filled the woods, as the horse clomped over rock. Cam stopped paying attention as she drifted into a pain induced stupor, waiting for the time when it would all just go away and she could forget she ever walked her painful trail.

Through the red spots in her vision, Cam could just make out boulders jutting out of the sea of trees. Then a familiar voice in her ear, urging her to get down slowly from the horse. Cam practically fell onto the ground, collapsing in a heap.

"To Hades with it. Cam, I can't carry you all the way to shelter. I need you to walk." Cassy's voice was persistent and sharp in the fog of her mind, prompting Cam slowly to her feet as she blindly followed Cassandra into a cave of sorts.

_I suppose this is where I die. If only it was a bit warmer, then I might be comfortable._ Cam though to herself. Despite the summer warmth, it was still cold in the evening, especially for Cam, who had lost too much blood in one day. She felt weak as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry we had to be re-united like this," Cassy said, gathering wood.

"I'm sorry we met at all," Cam croaked, before curling into a ball as far as the cave would allow her to be from her sister. "Could you at least kill me before I endure a very uncomfortable night on this wet floor?"

"Here, take a blanket," said, Cassy, tossing her a woolen soldiers blanked which Cam ignored, instead painfully rolling so her left arm rested on the floor, and stretching her right arm out as flat as possible, in the hopes it would heal correctly, even without her splint, though she was doubtful as it was now twisted at an awkward angle. Her exhausted body let its defenses go, and she fell into a restless sleep, haunted by nightmares of the past.

It was still dark when Cam once again woke. She assumed it was the same night, as she still felt the pain of her body acutely. Cassandra had constructed a fire which flickered faintly in the dark air. Cam sat gingerly, feeling her head cleared a bit more than before.

"Where are we?"

"Nearly fifty miles from your castle," was the answer.

"Which castle? Yours or mine?" Cam asked.

"Both are yours, but I was speaking of the inland castle."

"I see. Don't you know we need to go to the sea-side castle?" Cam asked sarcastically. "There isn't much we can do here, with no one staffing Thornfield."

"They'll be looking for us, so I went in the opposite direction of where they would be expecting us."

Cam inwardly conceded to the logic. "But don't you mean looking for me? After all, you're their leader's wife, or lover, or mistress of what not," Cam said, not caring her voice had turned cruel.

Cassandra remained calm in the face of the insults. "Lover would be the proper term I believer, we're engaged. But I said us, because as I already explained, we are in this together, like it or not."

"Well, I don't believe you, so it's you. I ought to be making my way to back to the sea. I'll find it eventually, I have maps," she said as she reached into her shirt, only to find the maps missing.

"Really? These maps?" Cassandra said, holding the precious papers fanned casually in her hand like a deck of cards.

"You thief! You stole them from me while I was sleeping."

"I don't believe I stole them, as they were mine in the first place. I like to call what I do 'reclaiming'. But yes, while you were sleeping, I took the liberty of saving your life, for whatever it's worth. Didn't you wonder how the blanket ended up on you while you were sleeping? I bandaged your rib, it will prevent internal bleeding. As for your hand, I added a new cast. You can have your maps back, I just wanted to see you're face after you saw them missing."

"You always did enjoy stealing my toys," Cam said, smiling slightly to herself with the memories. Well thanks, I suppose. I guess I could hear your side of the story. But I still don't trust you. So make it good." Cam noticed her hand bandaged carefully with clean linen and braced with flat wood. She felt fabric around her cracked rib, and felt slightly judgmental of her sister. If she had wanted to keep her captive, she probably wouldn't have healed her prisoner. And she was still here, wasn't she? Not back at camp, being tortured or interrogated. Still, Cam argued with herself. For all you know, I could be a trap.

"I know nothing about you, anymore it seems." She said aloud to Cassy, who looked saddened from across the fire.

"It seems that way. I did leave when I was only seventeen, so young an naieve."

"I'm seventeen!"

"I know, obviously, and I'm not taking back my words. Its true. You still have a lot to learn," Cam scowled and Cassy laughed.

"You would always make that face when you were younger, and trying to pretend you were angry at Father for teasing you, when really all you wanted was for him to play."

Cam smiled ruefully at the memory. "Times were so much better then."

"Agreed." Cassy continued. "You were what, fourteen?"

Cam nodded. "Crown Princess, it seems so strange, it was three years ago, but so much has happened."

"You could say that again."

Cam wanted to ignore the sudden warmth she felt at having her sister back again. Different, but back.

_Remember Cam, she's with the Robbers!_ Cam warned herself.

_Hear out her story, There's always more to a person!_

_ She seemed pretty fine with you being tied and abused back at camp! Would a true sister do that?_

_ She was undercover!_

_ If you're so willing to have your heart crushed again then, by all means, listen to her. _

"How did it happen? Why did you leave?"

"I fell in love."

'Edward?" Cam rolled her eyes, "Yes, a real charmer."

"He was," Cassy said in all seriousness. "Once upon a time, he visited us at Thornfield, just a short visit on official state business. That night, he kissed me in the garden, and I just, well I couldn't help it. I fell in love with him."

"Really? Just like that? One kiss and you fell at his feet in love?"

"Something like that." At Cam's look of disgust, she shrugged. "Don't be so harsh, just think of it. I was all alone, with too much responsibility on my shoulders. I was never like you, I liked to spend my time inside with my books and stitching while you and Father rode the countryside and explored. I was always such a prude back then."

"And now?"

"Most definitely not."

"Did not need to know that." Cam said. Cassy just shrugged.

"Get over it, or you'll miss out."

"Who says I'm not over it? Besides I don't have anyone like that in my life." Inwardly, Cam apologized to Zach, who apart from being miles away and who would never hear of this conversation Cam still felt as though she had betrayed some sort of invisible and unspoken trust.

"You're not being very fun! Besides, that could change soon." She winked playfully.

"Not important right now. So after you fall in love with this dashing stranger, what did you do? How old were you anyways?"

"Fifteen."

"Always so gullible."

"And how old are you, thirty? With all your wisdom?"

"No, I just know better than to fall in love like a ridiculous swooning fool."

"Harsh, coming from the girl who's in love with the Prince of Spain."

"Oh, that was low. Besides, how did you even know about Zachary anyways?"

"I have eyes, I see these kinds of things. I am your sister after all."

"Edward told you, didn't he."

"Yes, but still, I can tell. I'm as blind as a schoolteacher. I just know."

"Were you always this annoying?" Cam asked.

"Perhaps, but you never noticed, you were too busy idolizing me."

"I did not idolize you!"

"Did too! I remember when you were four, you followed me around the entire castle, asking if you could see all my lessons."

"I was four, and didn't know what a scoundrel you were back then," Cam tried to make the words sound like an insult, though she was skeptical their full affect was felt by Cassandra, who smiled wider.

"Thanks for getting us off topic, sister. Now where were you?"

"Me, get off topic? That was all you, none of it was me! You started talking about Zach and I, and…"

"Aha! I knew you were a couple!"

"Are not, you.." Cam showcased her colorful vocabulary.

Cassandra laughed openly. "Indeed, times have changed, my little lady Cammie has quite a temper! This will be fun."

"A fifteen year old, in love with some dashing Prince, gullible, annoying. Am I missing anything?" Cam asked.

"You forgot beautiful."

"Must have slipped my mind," drawled Cam.

"Yes, that was me. I passed the next year simply pinning away, and waiting for his letter, when they did come ever so infrequently. It's strange, as always, how blind I was, never realizing what I was getting myself into."

"And what were you getting yourself into?" Cam asked, strangely curious to know the reason why Cassy had left everything for a boy she barely knew.

"Three years of hell,"

"But why did you even want to leave?"

"He promised he could take all my problems away. He said he loved me, and wanted to be with me, and said if I just followed him, I'd never have to worry again about you, or the kingdom. He promised he'd take care of everything."

"And you believed him? You left me for empty words and smiles with kisses smothered in between? Was I worth nothing?!"

"He promised to take care of you. Besides, I had no where else to turn too. My advisors, while the meant the best, were always pressuring me with concerns of the kingdom. You were just thirteen and I was now your mother and father, while I had none myself. All I wanted was for someone to hold me and tell me everything would be fine. And he was the first person I could find. It didn't help that I loved him. But leaving, it came with a price, and I regret leaving with every breath I take."

"Why? What happened."

"Nothing, at first. At first it all seemed to perfect and lovely, like he said it would. But things never come without a price. And my price to pay was the one I wanted most of all. Freedom."

"You were a slave?"

"Nothing so dramatic. No, I was somehow chained to Edward. I couldn't do anything without him, couldn't seem to find away around him. He always treated me kindly, and never hurt me, but still, I was only in danger of myself, but at the time, I thought I had the best life ever, everything I never had. Then, when I was ill one day in bed, a hermit, well learned in medicine came to me, offering a cure to my sickness. He told me to come to his home, where he could heal me of my sickness. I refused, but her was persuasive. Eventually, I conceded, and thus I came back to myself, the person I had been all those years ago. He found the layers beneath the ones I had painted and called me from my hollow shell. He taught me to survive, to fight, to live. I never knew quite why he did, but that man truly saved my life. I was gone from Edwards side for 8 months, enough time for me to understand the true danger I had been in of losing myself. I returned, eventually, to Edward, for though I knew my love had been capricious and selfish, I felt it was none the less real, and still, to this day, I love him, despite his many faults."

"But the robbers. I get you could fight, and could survive and all, but why revenge on Britain, on me?"

"That would be Edward. His kingdom was failing, his parents had long since ignored his suggestions. He felt trapped, felt angry that I was no longer Princess, so he could have a safe place to rule. He wanted to use my knowledge to infiltrate and slowly undermine your regime. He however, miscounted on the number of supporters who would agree to his plan. And yet he still insisted on returning. I did not protest, sensing that perhaps I could somehow make some good come of the situation, but not bearing the strain it would cause our relationship if I came to Edward with the suggestion. So when he brought you back yesterday, well it was perfect to help me leave. I could claim to be following you in pursuit, then when I sent my horse back, with a bloody cloak, they would assume you killed or captured me yourself, but they would be searching in the wrong direction. It was too perfect to pass up. I am sorry about you injuries however. It couldn't be helped. Edward had to believe I was killed," her eyes misted with tears, "for the plan to work. Else he would be suspicious and track me down. No matter what he may otherwise be, Edwards is not stupid. He knows me better than anyone. Perhaps myself. That is my tale, abridged from a great many adventures I cannot share now. But later."

Cam sat in silence, digesting the entire tale. It seemed like the Cassandra Cam had known. Clingy and trusting, always the perfect daughter.

"Why do you still love him?" asked Cam suddenly. "You know what he's done, his lies, but yet, you still love him. Why? "

"No one can tell love what to do, Cam. It has its own course. I will not apologize for loving Edward, no matter what he has done and will do. No matter my actions, I will always love him just as fiercely."

Cam shook her head. "It's insane, really. Falling in love at first sight, then never letting it go until you take your final breath. I don't think I could live like that. No, I could. But I wouldn't. To trust someone besides yourself so deeply, it seems too much to ask."

"That's why its called love. It really is too much to ask, but you need no reasons to explain anything to you, when you have your man beside you, smiling."

"Still, sisters we made me, but of temperament we may have been as separate as a rose from a weed."

"Harsh words sister, but someday perhaps you will see what I mean."

"Perhaps, but for now, I must say, though your reasoning has no logic to me, I can accept your story, though trust is still a long way off. We can travel together, but my back will be guarded at all times. Fear you not."

"I would expect nothing less, though hoped for more."

Cam shook her head. "Always the wise one, weren't you?"

"Books have away of proving one as foolish as the illiterate."

Cam rolled her eyes. "You just made that up."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Cam once again lay on the stone floor, though this time she accepted the blanket, pulling it over her body for comfort as much as warmth.

Cassy's snores filled the small cave.

Her lips turned up in a small smile.

"Some things never change."

**Well, I updated, so be happy.**

**What do you guys make of Cassandra? Do you trust her? Should Cam trust her? Well I know the answers to these questions, but I suppose you will have to wait. Ha**

**Anyways, thanks for reading- this is the longest chapter yet! I am proud of it- written in one day, 5 hours actually. **

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. An Unexpected Journey

**I was out of town with some friends all last week, so I am super sorry that this chapter wasn't posted. Hope you can forgive me. **

Zach's POV:

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Journey

_Starting moments after Cam and Zach split up to find Edward:_

"Look for the eyes and the scar. Really helpful," Zach grumbled sarcastically under his breath as he ran in the opposite direction of Cam. He stumbled into some palace guards and they too went zipping off in different directions once Zach briefly informed them of the search for the Spy. He continued through the gardens, dodging rose plants to avoid trampling them, (he knew Cam would kill him if she learned he'd stomped over her precious blooms) and raced down to the castle gates, to send out search parties on the road. The guards nodded with out question, and soon dispatches were flying on horseback, trying to catch a man who they assumed was on foot.

_Though I suppose if he was any good, he would have a riding horse waiting for him off the castle premises. _

"We won't find him on the main roads, Captain. He would be too clever for that. He'll go directly into the forest and cower in the shade of his trees, not man enough to face the danger."

"I'll send the next group off into surrounding forests. Perhaps they could pick up a trail. Where is Princess Cameron, if I may ask?"

"She could be anywhere. I think she ran off in that direction. I'll go and find her before she does anything rash."

"You do that boy. The Princess can have a temper, even if it's rare. Hurry, we have the search covered here. No spy will be escaping these castle walls."

Zach nodded and sped off towards the East, where he had last seen Cam. It was difficult to retrace her steps, as by now, a few other prints populated the soil. However, after studying the tracks, he could soon detect the difference, as Cam's feet were child sized, and did not sink nearly as much as any others did, for her small weight.

Once he had cleared the gardens, he gazed around. The palace stood, tall and beautiful, in the background, about one hundred yards from his current position. Beyond him, another two hundred yards was the tall stone wall which protected the palace and its occupants, but which in this case, had a hard time keeping intruders out.

The distance here from the Palace to freedom for a spy was much smaller, as the West side of the grounds contained more heavily populated areas: servant's quarters, stables, and greenhouse orchard which thrived year round. If the intruder wished to make a clean exit, this would most likely be his preferred route of escape.

Worry started to knot Zach's insides as he called Cam's name.

"Cam? Cam."No response from the silent grass. "Cam, please talk to me!" His feet were moving now faster and faster and he broke into a run, searching desperately around the grass and landscape.

_Maybe she can't hear me, after all, she could have gone around the back. _ Zach continued searching, each minute adding more anxiety to his already twisting stomach. _Where is she? _He screamed to himself, as no footprints led around to the back door, only faint tracks, which doubled back on themselves and twisted in snaking patterns. _Cam should be here!_

Footprints crunched the gravel of a nearby path, and Zach turned hopefully, Cam's name already forming on his lips, when, to his dismay, it was only Jacob.

"Oh, it's you. I thought for a minute you were Cam,"

Jacob looked slightly offended. "I'm sorry I'm not your girlfriend. I'll leave you be then, I'm sure you're expecting her."

"No! No, it's not anything like that. She's not here. We went looking for a traitor and she went this way and I the other and now she's disappeared. I've been calling her, but no response. She's truly missing."

Jacob looked shocked. "But how? There's no where else to go, and I doubt a man could make it over the wall without a tree branch to drop off of. But there's none in sight. And he couldn't scale it, not with the extra weight of Cam, I don't care how small she is, but no one could do it. Not with that kind of dead weight."

"Don't say that, she's not dead." Jacob opened his mouth. "I know it was an expression, but seriously, where could she be?"

"There's only one thing to do: keep looking Jacob said, and the pair moved onward, examining everything more carefully now.

After thirty minutes, Jacob returned to the main grounds to see if Cam had somehow made it back with out anyone seeing her. He returned, only heightening Zach's mounting panic.

"All the soldiers said no princess," he said, plopping down into the grass near the wall, where Zach sat moping. "I'm sorry mate, but I think it really happened. Cam was kidnapped."

Zach groaned, then sprang to his feet pacing. "I should have never let her out of my sight. What was I thinking?"

"Nothing, straw brain. If you were there, you could have stopped her from doing something stupid."

"I feel so much better, thanks." Zach drawled sarcastically. "But how could I let her leave? After all the talk of guards and protection I just let her run off and get herself kidnapped! Newman is going to kill me," he groaned. "I was like her extra guard, and what do I do? I let her go off without me. The one time, and she's gone."

In frustration, he kicked at a pile of dirt heaped on the wall. It felt loose, and not at all what would normally be the foundation for a massive stone structure.

"Well," Jacob said, "at least they can't blame you for the kidnapping, after all,"

Zach cut him off. "Come here a minute. Something isn't right about this dirt." He got onto his hands and knees, then began frantically shoveling handfuls of the moist soil behind him.

"And now you've completely lost it mate," Jacob said, though he reluctantly got onto his knees and started scooping dirt with Zach. Zach worked feverishly, scooping handfuls upon handfuls away from the growing tunnel.

He stepped back to admire his work. There, crudely excavated, was a hole going underneath the thick wall.

"I hate to admit this, but you were right," Jacob admitted, brushing dirt off his knees.

"This is where the spy got out, maybe Cam followed him, but never returned back to the hole. She could be out there, somewhere." He dropped to his stomach and inched towards the hole, trying to fit under.

"That doesn't explain how the hole got filled up again if Cam did it. She would have left it open so it was noticeable and for her own re-entry," Jacob tried to make Zach see reason,, but his friend was beyond the point of logic. He continued sliding his shoulders under the small hole.

"Zach, she's gone. There's no way," Jacob said.

"I know she's out there, I just have to find her. She's probably searching over here fro the spy." His voice was muffled, and his feet continued to slid underneath the wall.

Jacob shook his head in frustration. "I just don't want you to be disappointed," and with that, Zach's boots vanished from sight. Grumbling, Jacob reluctantly followed.

"How did you manage that," he said, gasping for breath on the other side. "Cam wouldn't have a problem, she's so small, but anyone else, they'd have a job of getting under there without being noticed."

Zach ignored him and continued searching. The land around them was mostly flat grass, except for a hill, which rose nearby.

"Maybe she's on the hill." Zach started off with energy, but Jacob pulled him back.

"Think, if she were on that hill, we would be able to see her. It's not exactly hidden."

"Well, I'm going to climb it, to see if I can see her below anywhere," and without a further word, he was running.

Jacob stayed behind to search closer to the wall where he assumed there would be more clues. When Zach arrived once again, tired and depressed from his hike, Jacob pointed to something on the ground.

"Look here- on the ground. That's blood, mate. Apparently someone put up a fight."

The ground was slick with red.

"No!" Zach yelled, and punched the stone wall. "If she's hurt because of my mistake, I'll never forgive myself. Never." He sank to the grass beside the wall, and banged his head against the hard stones. Zach pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his kneecaps.

"What am I going to do?" There was quiet desperation in his voice as he pulled at his hair. "Oh, why did I ever let her out of my sight?"

"Follow her, obviously," Jacob said.

"Where? There's no tracks, nothing to go on."

"Well we know she went East," Jacob pointed out "because there are guards on the south and north sides. And to go in either direction would be spotted by someone. So East it is."

Zach sat in silence for a moment, digesting his words.

"You're right, we should concentrate our search to the East." Zach jumped to his feet, aroused to action by the presence of a plan. "I'll ride with them, to see if I can find her. I will make up for my mistake. Let's go tell the others!"

He turned and slid back under the wall. Jacob, was not as enthusiastic, and banged his head while crawling under. Cursing, he emerged to find Zach already running to the castle.

"He couldn't wait just one minute? Oh no, lover boy is on a mission," Jacob muttered sarcastically as he followed his friend's path.

Within minutes, Zach had explained their discovery to Newman, leaving out the blood on the grass, and was saddling his horse.

Jacob appeared beside him, and began getting his own gear out. Zach finished cinching his last strap, and adjusted his stirrups.

"You should stay…." But before he could finish his statement, Jacob just laughed.

"History repeats itself. Remember what happened to Cam when she went by herself? You need a partner, and I am coming. Cam is my friend too, and I owe her for the kindness she always showed me. I'm going- that's final."

"Upon you're head then, but thanks, mate."

"You're welcome."

They packed in silence after that, each gathering his own gear into his saddlebags, preparing for an unexpected journey.

"Ready?" Zach asked minutes later.

"Yes," Jacob swung on his horse with practiced ease. "Let's go."

Zach followed him out the gate.

There was a quiet, steading rhythm about being back in the saddle. Perhaps it was the way it calmed Zach nerves, or the absence of noise except for the occasional clopping of horse shoes and the swish of horse tails. Zach fell into his normal calm and methodical method of examining the world around him.

He noticed they were drawing more northward, but still approaching the forest.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked Jacob.

Jacob shrugged. "I have no clue, really. Just following you."

"We're side by side."

"Don't blame me, I know nothing."

"I need to find her." Zach was desperate. Already, he felt despair sinking into his heart, his failure taking root inside his chest. "She was mine for just a moment, and now, well, she's far gone."

"You know, right now it really seems like you're giving up," Jacob pointed out.

"Not giving up, just giving in. Look here, we have no leads, but I am not leaving here until I find Cammie, and if I never find her, then I will never come home. That's my condition, plain and simple."

"So go look for her then mate, because my bed in the castle is very, very comfortable."

Zach had to laugh. "So is mine."

Once again they set out, and as the day passed, clouds grew closer together, blocking out the small portion of sunlight. They were now in the forest completely, and the smells and sounds were reassuring to Zach. They walked quietly, alert for any sounds, as they knew the robbers would likely be in the area of the forests for protection.

It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. The area they had to cover was massive, and there were no real trails that led from one place to the other, only faint animal paths and streams which connected them from clearing to clearing to meadow to lake. To Zach, the forest seemed to stretch on forever, holding the answers he needed, but shrouded in secrets.

With a boom of thunder it began to rain just as Zach and Jacob were fording a stream. Zach's horse reared at the surprising sound and loudness of the noise and reared, sending Zach sliding into the cold water flat on his back.

Soaking from head to foot, and beginning to feel the relentless rain on his back, Zach calmed his horse, and led him to a tree nearby with a large trunk and expansive canopy of leave overhead. It provided some shelter from the rain, though nothing kept them entirely dry. Well, for Zach nothing would have made a difference, as his skin was already soaked to the bone.

Starting a fire was of no use, and neither was stretching out bedding they had packed in their saddlebags, as already the rain was pouring steadily, and wet bedding would only hamper the rest of their journey. A cold dinner of meat and a loaf of bread awaited them that night, as Zach and Jacob sat together, wishing silently for the excellent cooking of Thornfield Hall and the Seaside palace. Zach made a mental note to compliment to chefs more often when he returned.

Night was already upon them, though the sky's color made no indication of the time. The boys stretched out as comfortably as they could, though nothing was comfortable in the slightest bit.

Overall, it was the worst night's sleep Zach had ever had. He awoke the next morning far to early, after tossing and turning for the entire time. The rain had stopped, though Zach's clothes were still wet.

"Come on, lets head out," Zach said, pulling Jacob away from his dreams by roughly shaking this shoulder.

With no camp to break, departure was simple and quick. The pair simply saddled their horses and once again fell into the saddle with sore muscles and grumpy expressions from their restful night.

The silence however, was not forced, merely preferred. Talking took too much energy, it seemed, and silence was a welcome treat after much of the business Zach had faced recently.

Their exploration of the forest continued, leading them into increasingly unfamiliar territory. They trees grew wider, the creatures more subdued, and Zach knew they were entering the old forest, a place where the untouched magic's of the world still lingered.

Ferns lingered serenely at their feet, while seemingly miles away the tops of trees shook gently as the breeze rocked them from side to side. Zach could never get over the beauty and astonishment he felt while studying the tallest trees one could see. They stayed to still, so tall, with little support besides a small system of roots below the dirt, to hold them and feed them their entire lives.

"In a way, I envy the trees," Zach said thoughtfully, mid-afternoon, as he and Jacob traveled further into the English countryside.

"In what way?"

"They're so tall, they can look down at all the world from their feet, and see the mysteries humans try to hide."

"In that way I envy you, the Prince of Spain, future king of the largest nation in Europe. So tall, so powerful with the law at your hands with everything you want and need at the ring of a bell. It is a dangerous place, to be at the top. Just as it would be for any normal man to climb to the top of this tree. But if you can get your footing and remember your roots, you will not fall. It is what you must do, Zach. Remember your roots, and don't forget the ones who hold you up."

"You are very wise sometimes, Jacob," Zach said.

"Indeed," he smiled. "You come to me for advice too much. A boy must learn to give good advice to his friends."

The second day of their travels in the wilderness ended, with yet another night on the hard forest floor, though the blankets padded the ground somewhat, it was still miserably hard and unmerciful.

"I shall forever be grateful for my bed," Zach said as he cooked breakfast the next morning, after failing to start a fire with wet wood, as it had rained again in the night, though lightly.

"Some people live like this every day," Jacob said, gravely. "My family used to, until they died. It is a way of life for most of the poor. They sleep on the ground, no beds or blankets."

"Those are the roots," Zach said. 'The ones who hold up the country."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

The third day of searching for Cam, Zach felt significantly more aware of all the aches and pains he was feeling from days of hard riding and painful experiences, such as sleeping on hard ground.

"Maybe I'll get a bed before staying out here until I find Cam. Sure beats sleeping on the ground." Zach grumbled to Jacob, not complaining, exactly, but not in the highest spirits

"Indeed."

They built a small fire of dry wood, producing as little smoke as possible. It was summer, but still, the nights were not hot and food always tastes better cooked. Zach poked the sticks in the fire and watched the orange sparks fly up in a molten spray. Jacob reclined across from him on a fallen log, finishing the last of their dinner.

"I think it's time we start to plan more of our search," Zach started. "We've been moving consistently, but without any clue of where we've been going, besides east. I think I remember maps at Thornfield. If we head there, perhaps we can rest and then determine our new course of action."

"That's a good plan. We can find a town and ask directions, then be on our way. I think the few servants still staffing the place will let us in. They know you well enough," Jacob agreed.

"Then we can have a warm bed and a hot meal and perhaps someone will by then have news of the Robber's movements and we can track Cam down."

"As good a plan as any, considering the circumstances. It beats wandering around like a gypsy as we have been doing," Jacob said.

"I'll try not to take offense to that, how about you take first watch?" The boys had taken to switching off guarding their camp, in case of any suspicious movements. It was not safe, not ever, in the forest and losing sleep was a far better price to pay than a lost horse, or lost life.

Zach moved over to his blankets, and soon fell asleep, comforted by the plan and excited by the prospect of action.

The next morning, the pair headed out towards the main road where they hoped to find some village or traveler who could point them in the direction of the castle. If Zach had expected to find some immediate revelation, he was soon disappointed. It seemed few people took to the road, though Zach could understand that the constant threat of attack made it less likely for farmers of travelers to venture from the safety of their own homes. They continued their way on the road, however, as the forest trees were sure to obscure any chance they had of encountering any other individuals.

By mid-day, they reached a village off the side of the road. Zach examined the wooden wall and noticed a few soldiers, obviously local citizens, guarding the gate. Before they approached, Jacob steered his horse closer to Zach, and whispered quietly, "Let me do the talking,"

Zach agreed, though he was unsure of why Jacob would feel the need to interpose between the guards and a prince. However, he trusted Jacob, and did not question the statement.

The road steered off towards the right were the village was located. Jacob, in the lead, approached the guards, who straightened and stared at the pair.

"Who be you?" asked the leader of the men, his voice a thick, low tone.

"I am Aaron and this is my brother in law Sam. We're traveling together, to seek the princess's help in protecting our village."

The man nodded. "Indeed, we need it these days. Well, you two don't have the look of robbers about ya, so come in, and have meal and a bed. The inn's just down this street." He pointed down a nearby lane.

Jacob thanked him, and rode through the gate and into the small village.

Zach pulled up beside him and whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you ask for directions?"

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Besides, now we know we're close to the palace. The man didn't even question our route. Best thing to do is to listen and lie low. Plus, there's food."

Zach did not have any argument with Jacob's reasoning, and as they neared the tavern, he felt his stomach growl at the thought of fresh food and drinks to go around. They entered the building, which was, to Zach's surprise, clean and well kept. They seated themselves at a table near the back, and before long, a serving woman had brought them roasted meat and bread with potatoes and drinks. The pair dug hungrily into the food, meanwhile listening to the conversation around them.

A family sat nearby, a mother feeding her child small food bites while the father sat next to an older son.

Behind them, two women discussed prices of bread and clucked their tongues at the shocking behavior of the barmaid.

But to the right, Zach found a far more interesting conversation to eavesdrop on. A group of men sat at a large table, discussing the news, until one brought up a familiar topic.

The Robbers.

Jacob and Zach's eyes met across the table, and they silently waited to hear what they men would say.

"It's been quiet, no new attacks or thefts anywhere," one of them said.

"Yes, it's been too quiet if you ask me." Another one added

A chorus of voices agreed.

"Something big ought to be happening. The princess herself moved openly. Yet the Robbers haven't been heard from for 3 days, I don't know what to make of it," said the first farmer.

"I've got the dogs guarding the house at all hours, and I rarely leave the farm to make sure no scum steals my goods."

"Indeed, my harvest was bigger than normal this year. I don't want to lose the advantage I have."

The conversation shifted to talk of weather and other farming techniques. Zach returned his attention to Jacob who nodded for the door. Casually, the pair stood and walked out the door, after paying for their food at the bar.

Their horses stood where they had been tied, and Zach mounted his steed, while Jacob asked directions to Thornfield hall from a nearby citizen. He flipped him a coin, then mounted his own horse. They walked down the street, then exited the village, the guards wishing them safe travels as they passed.

"Where too?" asked Zach.

Jacob pointed north. "We follow this road until it forks, then take the right. Apparently it goes on until we reach the castle. Should take us a good day."

"Unless we ride hard," Zach pointed out.

"Race you to the castle."

Off they went, riding fast as they could across the countryside. Zach was filled with purpose, knowing he could soon be one step closer to finding Cam.

They had little conversation the rest of the afternoon, and into the evening. The rode their horses to near exhaustion, then were forced to walk to give the horses respite. Dark had arrived by the time the horses had strength to continue.

"Shall we stop for the night?" Jacob asked.

"No, let's go on until we reach the Hall. We can't be far now." The truth was, Zach was exhausted, but he refused to lose another day in finding Cam. The knowledge that the Robbers were lying low scared him more than he cared to admit to Jacob. If they were lying low, who knew what horrible things they could be doing to Cam. Fear clenched in his stomach, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Your choice," Jacob said, increasing his speed to a fast trot.

The jolting of his horse rattled Zach's spine as they continued farther and farther along the road, following the trail revealed in the light of the moon.

Zach was considering turning in for the night, as it had to be near midnight, until they reached the gate. Two guards stood tall, but Zach introduced himself and they let him through without a word, though they scrutinized him closely.

Up the hill they rode until they reached the palace, where a single light shone through one of the downstairs windows. Zach and Jacob stumbled off of their horses. Zach's legs felt wobble, and he could barely move for the stiffness of his muscles. He staggered to the door, and knocked with a heavy hand.

Minutes passed, until Zach had nearly given up all hope of a soft bed. Then, the door was flung open, and Zach nearly fell into Cam's arms.

"Hello, Zachary,"

Zach nearly forgot where he was, he was so surprised by her sudden appearance. He wrapped her up in a huge hug and kissed her soundly on the lips. She kissed him back, and he felt his spirits lift, and his pains recede. It was like kissing honey, or something equally as sweet. They stood locked in their embrace for what seemed like ages to Zach, though he knew it was only for a few seconds.

They pulled apart, though Zach was reluctant about letting her go. He held her to his chest, and stroked her soft hair.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" Zach started on his stream of questions, but Cam stopped him with another kiss.

She smiled. "That is a long story, and it's a complicated matter. But I am alright, though scratched, bruised and cut."

"That is not alright. That is seriously injured."

"I'm alive aren't I?" Cam asked. Zach hated the fact she was injured, though in the light of the small candle, he couldn't make out much of the damage, though knowing Cam, she had downplayed her injuries.

Turning to Jacob, Cam welcomed him with a hug. "Thanks for coming,"

Jacob smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cam returned to his side, and Zach relaxed for the first time in four days. Maybe, just maybe, everything was alright.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, not ever." Zach said, hugging her once more.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep in my room then," Cam said.

"There was never an option otherwise."

Cam situated Jacob in a room, then led Zach to her own bedroom. Zach eyed the floor, but Cam shook her head.

"There's enough room for both of us on the bed," she said.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Zach teased.

"Sleeping in the same bed and sleeping with someone are two different matters," Cam said.

"Well, your bed does look mighty comfortable. I suppose I could, you know, if you really wanted me to."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Well, my sleep has been disturbed enough for one night, so I'll be going to sleep now, if you don't mind."

Zach pulled off his boots, and padded quietly over the the bed, where he laid and fell asleep almost instantly.

He didn't even feel Cam gently stroking his hair in the night, and only shifted once, when Cam snuggled under his arms.

**Please could you guys review for me? For goodness sakes, I gave you ZAMMIE! That totally merits one review from you. :) Please? It means a lot, and is super good motivation for me. Thank you to all those who have reviewed in the past! It means the world.**

**Love, Bre**


	12. Handmade Hearts

Cam's POV

Chapter 12:

Cam woke before Zach the next morning. For a moment, she sat in bed, unsure of what had happened. Last night seemed so far away in the morning's bright sunlight. How had Zach ended up asleep next to her? Then she remembered. She hadn't been able to sleep and instead curling in her favorite chair to read, then hearing a knock and finding Zach at her door step. She smiled as she looked down at his sleeping form, his clothes rumpled from travel and sleep. Her fingers ran through his brown hair, so thick and soft. His face was relaxed, his normally alert eyes closed in sleep. His beard was growing again, the stubble just barely noticeable. Cam decided she liked him better with just a little imperfection to complete his normally immaculate features. She studied him for a long minute, before she realized her fingers were still in his hair, and she slowly let her hand fall to her lap.

Cam pushed away her fatigue. Even though she had just woken, nights of hard travel and days of little sleep had pushed her body to its limits. She and Cassandra had only just arrived in Thornfield, two nights ago, and found the guards still attending to their post outside the gate. They had let her inside, wearied and injured, but refused to leave their posts for the comforts of a bed and warm food. It gratified Cam to see the dedication of her citizens.

Idly, Cam's fingers found Zach's hair again, smoothing and swirling it in different patterns.

Cam wished he would wake so she could talk to him, to tell her of all she had learned. She couldn't confide in Cassandra, anymore than she could talk to her dead parents.

_And when he wakes, I suppose I'll get the questioning I deserve. _Cam thought to herself, examining her barely healing injuries. She sighed in reluctance, not anticipating the explaining she would have to do. Zach had been a bit… overprotective last night, though that was before he had even seen the half of her injuries.

Zach had put up with her quite often, she realized. She'd told him about her dead parents, then dragged him into quite a mess with Cassandra, and the Robbers.

And yet he was here, in her bed. He'd stayed true to her, even with the insanity surrounding her entire life.

_Why? Why had this boy done so much for her?_

The door opened, and Cassandra entered, shaking Cam from her thoughts. She didn't seem at all surprised by Zach's appearance in the Princess's sleeping quarters.

"And the angel sister appears with a man in her bed. Well isn't this interesting," Cassandra teased, though Cam didn't laugh, and her tone was not quite friendly.

"Cassandra, what do you want?" Cam asked wearily, wishing she could go back to her comforting bed with Zach's arms around her.

"I was just minding my own business, heading to the kitchen when I walk in to find a strange man I've never seen eating away out of our food supplies. He said he knew you, so I thought I'd come see how a stranger could end up in the castle in the middle of the night. Though I see now they have special…. Connections." She nodded suggestively at Zach, still asleep in Cam's bed.

Cam decided to ignore her sister, and instead turned reluctantly to Zach. She shook his shoulder gently, silently apologizing for ruining whatever dreams he was having at the moment.

'Zach," she whispered in his ear, "wake up." Surprisingly, his eyes flew open at the sound of her voice in his ear, and he took in his surrounding blearily. He sat up in bed and adjusted to the morning light.

"Who is that? And what are we doing?" he asked, his voice scratchy from sleep. Cam liked its gruffness as he rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

"That is my sister, we met with while I was captured by the Robbers. She followed me when I escaped."

For someone who had just woken up, Zach moved surprising fast. He sprung to his feet and raced to place himself between Cam and her sister, who stood a few paces apart, glaring at each other.

"And you trusted her? God Cam, I'm starting to think we need to have a talk about who to believe. She could be dangerous."

"Oh please pretty boy. You may be a man, but I could take you out within seconds." Cassandra merely flicked her fingers in dismissal of Zach.

"Believe me, she's that good," Cam whispered in his ear. He nodded shortly, to show his understanding.

Zach stayed in from of Cam, which she secretly appreciated, but kept his focus on Cassandra. "I think you both have some explaining to do," he said.

Cam eyed Cassandra meaningfully from behind Zach's back.

She sighed dramatically, "Fine, you better find some new clothes though. Meet us in the dinning room, I want a word with my darling sister before we discuss… things."

"I am not leaving her alone with you, not for one minute." Zach protested, and Cassandra rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, I'll say it in from of both of you, though I doubt you'll like it."

"Try me," Cam said.

"The boys, or whoever they are, they can't stay here. I want them to leave," Cassandra.

"You want them to leave?" Cam laughed incredulously. "Who are you to command anyone around here? We are not discussing this. It is my castle, I choose who stays here, and who leaves, and right now Cassandra, the only reason you are still here is because I know you'd go straight back to your camp and sell me out as soon as you could steal my horse and ride away. So no, they will not be leaving. The discussion will not be tolerated."

Cassandra seemed slightly shocked by Cam's forceful tone, though she hid it well. Cam smiled inwardly, though she kept her face impassive. Cassandra would not get the better of her, not this time anyways.

"Strong words, sister, but well spoken all the same. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." She turned and walked out the door of Cam's room, leaving Zach still shielding Cam from an empty doorframe.

Zach turned to face Cam, and grabbed both her shoulders. His mouth opened and he started to question her about what had just happened, but then his jaw dropped as he took in her appearance.

Cam knew what he was seeing. She herself had seen the same haggard face in the mirror every time she passed her vanity. A bandage wrapping the circumference of her head, usually permeated with a thin line of red from all the times the scab had broken by Cam's constantly moving eyebrows. An eye blackened from the force of many hits, turning the left side of her face into black and green bruises. Her chin was scraped with red from hundreds of thorns scratching lines into her delicate chin. It was not the face of a princess. It was the face of a battle scared warrior.

Her arms- bruised from punches and falls. Her wrist, broken and splinted. Her leg, bleeding and scraped. Her back, bruised and sore.

Her body no longer seemed to react to pain. Cam barely registered the constant aches and pains. Her aged mind had finally discovered the body to go with it.

She could not blame Zach for the shocked look on his face.

"How…" Zach started. "How could I not have noticed this last night?"

"It was dark, and I think you were just too tired and relieved to care."

There was silence, as Zach slowly released her arms, as if afraid one touch might shatter her delicate form. He backed away slowly, a look of shame covering his face.

"I am a horrible person. I let you go by yourself, chasing after a man who could have killed you any moment. I will never forgive myself," his face crumpled, and he looked so depressed, Cam almost wanted to cry.

"No, Zach, no. Don't blame yourself, don't ever blame yourself for my pain. I am responsible for my own welfare, and surely I knew the risks of my actions when I left the palace grounds. You were just following my orders. Never, ever blame yourself for my discomforts. In life we all have our pains to bear, and this is my own fault. It is only fair that I get my share of the pain."

Zach did not look convinced, however, by Cam's passionate speech. He sank to the floor dejectedly. "I will never forgive myself," he repeated. "Never, so long as I live. What kind of person leaves the girl he loves to fend for herself, alone against a man five times more powerful than herself? It should have been me out there. I should have been the one to take your beating. I know I deserve it. Please, I know you might hate me, but I do hope you can forgive me for being so thick headed." He stopped for breath.

Cam's head was spinning. "Wait a moment. The girl you love? Me? You love me?"

Zach stared at the floor. "And now I've blown that too! Oh hang it all. I'm sorry Cam. I was going to tell you in some remarkable way, I was going to make it special but now I guess I just keep messing everything up. Truly, I am sorry."

Cam was silent. Zach stared up at her as she sank painfully to the floor beside him. Their knees touched.

"Love me?" she whispered. "You love…me?" she hesitated with all the possibilities his answers could hold.

"Yes." His simple reply.

It was like no other experience before. Cam felt a powerful sensation rush through her body. She felt giddy, like an excited toddler being handed a toy. She wanted to run and scream it to the world, to tell everyone of her joy, her love. His hand reached for hers, and it was like she had never touched him before. Like they hadn't felt each other already in hundreds of miniscule touches. It was more, a confirmation of her existence, an act of love. She squeezed his fingers, feeling his strong hands against her soft ones. Nothing before had been quite the same. She looked at his face, and saw new angles, new light. Seeing him in a different dimension- a dimension where only their love was enough to survive. She smiled, and she felt as though the world was somehow smiling with her. Her bruises, aches and pains were swallowed up in the feeling. Zach smiled back tentatively, and his smile matched hers in his own special way. They were two halves in a whole- and she loved him.

"Yes," Cam was nearly breathless.

"Yes? Wait, are you saying…" but Cam interrupted his sentence.

"I love you."

Zach's smile broke like the sun through the morning darkness. Spreading slowly at first, then gleaming widely.

He whooped in joy and jumped to his feet. "Cameron loves me, Cameron loves me," he sang loudly, dancing her around, though careful of her injuries.

She laughed, her giggles harmonizing with his tune, and their world seemed, for a moment to be complete.

Zach stopped dancing, then pulled her gently to her feet and kissed her. A different kiss than before, one that Cam could never fully understand. It was a kiss where two oceans collided with all their force, where each side would never give in, would never stop loving the other. It was kissing a completely new person, but a person you understood more than anyone ever before. It was unity.

They slowed their movement and Cam twined her arms around his neck, his hands on her hip. Nose to nose. She stared into his green eyes.

_This is where we belong. Together . I guess you never know how much you truly loves a person until the trial of your love._

Slowly, Zach knelt to the ground and took her hand. "Cam, will you marry me?"

"Of course, you brick head."

He smiled. "That was a real proposal, not like the forced contract I signed so long ago. Before I knew what I was getting into, and who I'd get the privilege of sharing my life with. I don't have a ring though. It must have slipped my mind in all the hustle to chase after you."

"Really, I would have thought it was an essential." Cam said sarcastically, though her smile ruined the jibe.

He laughed, "Oh Cameron. I love you. Speaking of which, you are officially banned from ever chasing after insanely vengeful enemies ever again. Unless I'm with you, in which case we both will have gone mad,"

Jacob entered the room through the open door, and took in the scene. Zach still on his knee and Cam smiling like a delighted schoolgirl.

"I see Zach finally plucked up the courage to ask you like a man. I suppose I'm proud of you, but I still think you should have done it earlier."

Zach shook his head in disbelief. "I really don't understand why we were friends in the first place."

Cam laughed, and gently tugged Zach hand, forcing him to stand. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest, and Cam wanted to burrow into its safety.

Addressing Cam, Jacob said, "He's a right piece of work, this one," he jerked his thumb at Zach.

Looking up at him, Cam smiled. "Well, he's my piece of work."

Jacob nearly gagged. "I don't think I can handle this anymore. Please, just let me just deliver my message before the gooey eyes gets to me. Cassandra insists you come down. She says you have 'things to discuss'." He made a face. "She's in a mood, that one. You might want to listen."

Cam kept her arms locked around Zach's waist. "I don't want to go down there. We could just stay up here, maybe go to sleep some more. I don't think you truly got to appreciate the bed," She wiggled her eyebrows at Zach, who laughed.

Jacob, shaking his head walked out the door, muttering something about "disgusting lovebirds".

"As much as that sounds like fun, I really would like some answers."

"Fine," Cam scowled playfully, "Let's go get you some answers."

She started to walk off, but Zach gripped her hand. "Oh no you don't." He scooped her legs up, and carried her down the stairs, Cam laughing the entire way.

Cassandra's scowling face greeted them upon their arrival, her eyebrows practically touching with disapproval.

"Don't start," she raised her hand to stop the explanation about to fly from Cam's mouth. "We need to focus on important matters now. It is not the time, though I'm sure the story of your love is fascinating. If we intend to survive this next week, though, we'll need to have a talk."

Cam felt her heart sink, as Zach set her carefully on the floor, and turned his attention to Cassandra.

"But first, I want some answers. How did you and Cam end up together, and how did you escape, and why should we trust you?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Haven't I proven myself trustworthy already?"

Both Cam and Zach answered at the same time. "No."

"Fine. I suppose we could start at the beginning, for you basic men." Cassandra enunciated the word, as if it was an evil description. "What do you want to know?"

Zach ignored Cassandra's tone, which Cam was grateful for. Arguments with Cassy never ended well.

"How did you get involved with the Robbers? Why did you come to England? What…." And so the questioning began. Cam let Cassandra speak only interjecting her portions of the account, and instead, sat, holding Zach's hand under the table.

Zach remained impassive though the tale, though his grip tightened on Cam's good hand when he heard of her injuries.

When they were done, Zach sat in silence. Cam looked at his face anxiously, hoping he would not be angry with the risks she had taken.

His eyes met hers. "You're absolutely, incredibly insane."

"I think you always knew that," Cam said.

"Perhaps I did, but this just proves it." He shook his head ruefully. "I'm going to need at least twenty eyes to watch you now,"

"I'm not a child. I can watch myself," Cam said defensively.

Zach's eyes softened. "I know. I just need it for my sanity. I went crazy for a while when you were missing. When I lost you, I lost a part of myself, even if I didn't know it fully."

"You're such a sap, I'm sure you were just fine imagining all the possibilities with me out of the way," Cam teased playfully, but not believing a single word, whatever she may have said to the contrary.

"Maybe, but I'm crazy for you," Zach said, faux-swooning and putting on best impersonation of Cam's giggles.

"Please," Cassandra interrupted, "we need to focus on how to get back to the sea-side castle, where the rest of your force is."

"But why?" Zach asked. "Why the sea-side palace, not Thornfield. Why are the Robbers focusing on the sea-side instead of going for the main castle?"

"Because the sea port has the best access for support form the outside. Edward can take that palace, but his strength will be depleted. So, he can call for reinforcements. It may take some time, but it's his only option."

"Reinforcements?" Cam asked, panic clenching her stomach. "And why didn't you mention this earlier? It seems like something important you might want to share with someone."

Cassandra shrugged. "You were too injured. Try traveling with and injured and deprived companion. Conversation is severely limited. And once we got here, well, we haven't talked much."

Cam was not convinced, but she let the matter drop, instead focusing on plans to save her kingdom.

"So Edward is planning to infiltrate my castle, and then what, kill everyone?"

"If need be, violence will be used," Cassandra said. "Edward assumed that most people would value their lives over loyalty, though he miscounted on a few cases," her eyes flicked to Zach.

"He planned to take over semi-peacefully then mount a full scale invasion with forces he pulls from his home country?" Cam asked, hoping she was mistaken, though knowing she was correct even before Cassandra answered.

"Yes, you do learn mighty fast."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jacob, who had been sitting quietly the entire time.

"That depends." Cassandra had somehow assumed the position of leader, and despite her long absence from the Hall, Cam could not help feeling like her sister _belonged_ here. She stood, and appeared imperious and mighty, pacing like a general direction her troops.

_Things have changed._ Cam thought once again.

"If we somehow make it back before they do, we can prepare, we can make plans to prevent the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" Cam asked.

"Edward will try to take over the castle, no matter the odds. Once he fixates on an idea, he never lets it go. It takes over his life, it becomes a part of him, and he won't let it escape. He's determined. So yes, the inevitable. The Robbers will advance to the sea-side castle no matter how large your army is, or the weather, or anything. Edward believes there is always some way he can accomplish the impossible. And yet, he has never failed." Cassandra's words were stone cold, unfeeling. Beating against Cam's heart like daggers. She knew, somehow, that Cassy wasn't lying. She could feel the truth- seen it with her own eyes while in the camp.

"What would we do, assuming we could make it back before them?" Zach asked.

"You're going to lose men. You're going to have to fight."

The group sat in silence, each understanding the severity of the situation placed before them.

"What if we make it back after them?"

"Well, that's more complicated. Edward, if he does gain control of the castle, will need to leave reinforcements behind, most likely he himself will leave to gather support. So, we can kill him between the castle and his destination."

"Cassandra, you can't fool me. There is no way you would let Edward be killed. I know- you love him, and you may claim all you want about doing if for the greater good, but love is selfish, particularly your love. You would no sooner see Edward die than I would chop off my right hand. You're trying to fool us, but it cannot work. I'm warning you- we cannot be played."

She sighed heavily. "What other option do we have?"

"I'm sure you'll be safe. All you have to do is run into his arms, and you're safe from all troubles, remember. You are safe, while the rest of us have a kingdom to fight for. Have you ever noticed how the odds are always in your favor? And what of us? You expect us to blindly follow you into a bloodbath with only your word for reassurance? No."

Cassandra shrugged. "Then you'll just have to deal with my presence, because I am not leaving. I have my own reasons for being on your side, things I cannot explain to you. My story is more complicated than you can imagine." Her voice cracked, and desperation filled her tone.

Still, Cam did not trust her sister.

"Be that as it may, I still think we should find a different solution. We're leaving too much up to chance."

"Too much up to chance? Too much up to chance?" Cassandra raised her voice, until she was nearly yelling. "They only ally we have on our side is chance. Chance is our only hope. You don't understand the danger. I would have thought being kidnapped would have shown you the true scope of the enemy, but apparently it isn't enough."

Cassandra sank back to her chair wearily, and remained silent.

"We need to leave now. Pack a few belongings, and ride as quickly and carefully as possible to the Sea. We must reach it before the Robbers. It's the only way." Jacob and Zach nodded in agreement to Cam's words.

"They'll be watching for us, so we'll need to be careful," Cassandra pitched in, unhelpfully as everyone present was well aware of the dangers.

"Yes, yes, we'll be careful," Cam said impatiently. "Now what are we waiting for? I have a kingdom to save."

She stared into Cassandra's face for an extra moment before taking off down the hallway, and off to the stables. Zach was right behind her as they ran down to the horses.

Cam grunted as she tried to lift one of the heavy saddles off of the racks in the barn. Zach grabbed the other side, and took her end, easily throwing the entire lot over Fire, Cam's preferred steed.

"So, Cassandra," Zach asked. "She reminds me of you, minus the back-stabbing, traitor part."

"You don't know the half of it," Cam grumbled, as she worked the buck strap under her mare's warm belly. "It's so hard to know if I should trust her, or if everything she says is a lie. She makes too much sense fore me to be completely mad, but yet, she's betrayed me too much for her return to be anything but another ruse. I just don't know," she sighed.

"It makes sense. I don't know what to make of her. But I don't think we should trust her. But we can go along with her, pretend we are willing to use her plan, meanwhile making our own decisions behind her back. That way we'll always have a back-up plan incase she betrays us. And watch her. That's about all we can do."

It made sense, but Cam still felt unease settle in her stomach.

"It's our only option," she agreed. Then she remembered a question she had been aching to ask him. "So how did you end up here at Thornfield again?" she questioned.

"Now that," he said, as he swung onto his horse, "is a good story for the road. I'll tell you on the way. It's a long tale."

Cam tried to reach for the saddle horn but with only one free hand, she struggled to grasp it firmly. Zach started to dismount, but Cam couldn't bear to see her abilities further degraded.

"No," she hissed in concentration, " I can do this on my own."

Zach decided against protesting, knowing she would only refuse his offer yet again. He watched from his horse in concern.

This time, Cam got a running start, and jumped, slamming her right foot into the stirrup and using her good arm's strength to swing the other over.

It worked. Cam tilted slightly to the left, but managed to stay on her horse.

"That was impressive," Zach said. "I never knew you had that much arm strength."

She aim a hit at his arm. "Never mind," he said, " I never doubted you."

Cam laughed, and leaned across her horse to kiss him. He turned and met her half-way, leaving their horses to whinny in anticipation. They broke apart and Cam, a bit breathlessly, said, "Shall we?"

The pair moved out of the barn and off into their uncertain future.

**Opinions on the Zammie? I know it was long awaited and obviously over-due but was it too much? I am really conflicted about this chapter. Anyways... Any suggestions? **

**Thanks for the reviews I got on this last chapter, as always, they mean a million bucks and a few cookies :)**

**xoxoxo **

**PS. Starting school tomorrow. Yay for me.**


	13. Contemplation

Zach's POV:

Chapter 13: Contemplation

Time seemed to move differently on that ride to the sea. The world, it seemed, had slowed, for a moment, then sped on with even greater speed to compensate. Hours seemed to fly by, as did the country side as Zach rode alongside Cam- _his _Cam- pretending to observe the surroundings, but as always, he was distracted by the sight of Cam's beautiful face, scrunched in concentration.

Her easy smile seemed to melt his heart every time she caught his stare.

And so they had passed the time, on their winding journey back to the seashore. Zach was still reeling from all that had happened in so short a time. It was surreal, this dream he was living. It had started when he had met her, and now here he was, truly engaged and in love with the prettiest girl he had ever known.

It was not where he thought his marriage would be going. When he had agreed to marry Cam, she was always "Princess Cameron", a girl he was friends with, a girl who he could tolerate for the rest of his life. He always assumed his life would be content, even happy at times. Cam was not the sort of person who would ever leave any room for discomfort. But that was his only expectation of their relationship. Contented friendship.

Love was so much better. He could not say when it had started, the feeling he had inside his chest. The flutter, the throb of emotion that flared every second he lived. He knew it was love, but could not, for the life of him, determine when he had fallen for her.

_All those times I watched her read, her hair falling over her shoulder as she smiled down gently at her book? The times she fought, never giving in as she fell to the ground? The time she carried a wounded bird to the castle and saw to its repair? The time she stood in front of her Council and proclaimed her utter trust in me- a boy she had known for so short a time?_

_ The time when I thought her gone forever?_

It seemed doubtful that any of those instances had ignited in him this feeling. It was a raging fire, a flame that had been kindled at first sight, then fueled by the bellows of companionship into the raging passionate torrent that was their love.

Zach attention was diverted by Cassandra, who pulled her horse up short and dismounted. He looked at Cam in confusion, seeking for clarification.

She shook her head and mouthed, "Just be watchful,"

Not exactly satisfied, but unsure of what other option he would be afforded, Zach's horse sidled closer to Cam's mare.

He reached out his hand to hold hers, and she locked her fingers into his grip, as they waited and watched Cassandra pacing around on the ground. The area around them was grass, with few trees to provide cover, though there were plenty of hills in the surrounding area. Zach sighed, and wished for it all to be over. They had been riding for nearly the entire day, but Cassandra had not consented to a single rest, and Cam had pressed on with equal vigor.

Not willing to show any weakness, Zach had persevered, and he assumed Jacob had decided to follow his lead. The two women seemed to be in charge, though Zach was not in the least bit surprised.

Cam and Cassandra were in their element. Though Cam claimed she felt no sympathy or anger towards her sister, Zach could tell she missed her, however deep down she had buried the feeling. It was only too obvious in the way the started longingly at her back as they rode, and continued with fervor despite her exhaustions. Zach knew that she had missed her and some small part of her longed to have her sister back, no matter the mistakes she had made.

But that didn't give him any reason to trust Cassandra. Cam's words to him echoed in his mind, spoken as words of caution before they started out,

_We don't know her motives, her plan, her goals. Anything. We just don't know._

There seemed to be a lot Zach didn't know. Like Cassandra's history (though she had explained the story, Zach was sure there was more too it), or the reason why Cam hadn't asked for help from any of her other allies, or why…..

The list was too great, and Zach was momentarily confused by the unknown factors playing out in his life.

Why now? Why him?

He seemed to be coming upon the point where everyone doubted, a point which every person faces in their life. The crossroads of decisions, where one path leads to an entirely different destiny than the other. There were so many questions filling him to a bursting point, he felt he would simply explode if he left them all inside.

Tonight, he determined, tonight he would get some answers.

Cassandra frowned and turned back to the stalled horses, finally completing her investigation of what appeared to be a patch of empty ground.

She noted their linked hands and her eyebrows knitted together even further. Silently, she hoisted herself back into the saddle and announced, without turning around, "We should make camp once we hit the trees,"

Zach looked at Cam, who nodded in agreement, and they allowed Cassandra to lead them towards the stretch of green trees on the horizon.

Tonight, Zach thought again. Tonight I will learn.

Night fell soon enough for Zach, and he assisted Jacob in setting up a tent for the ladies while the ladies themselves went off in search of berries to supplement their dinner.

Jacob looked around before speaking.

"So, do we trust her?" he asked, and Zach didn't have to ask who he meant.

"Right now Cam and I have agreed to a state of uneasy compliance. We'll go along with her, but always, always be watching for signs of betrayal."

Jacob nodded. "Cam's idea, right?"

"How did you know?" Zach asked.

"It was logical."

Zach was indignant. "I am intelligent, I make logical plans!"

Jacob just shrugged. "Face the facts, Zach. Cam's a genius. She also knows what she's doing. Therefore, she is the one making the plans. It's nothing personal."

"I am refraining from pounding your skull only because you're right."

Jacob shook his head. "Boy does she have you whipped. You're like a lovesick puppy. It's un-nerving, especially considering she's no better."

Instead of being angry, Zach decided to let it go, preferring instead to work in peaceful silence. The tent was nearly complete now, and Zach was hammering in the final stake when he felt something tickle the back of his neck. He turned around to see Cam, stooping over him, hands behind her back.

"I brought you a surprise," she said, as he stood up completely.

"Oh really?" Zach said, playing along with her game.

"Well, two surprises," Cam teased. "You can pick which one."

"I think I'll take this my chances with this," he said, as he kissed her. The bag of berries Cam had been holding behind her back dropped to the ground as she reached up to lace her arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, sending tingles down Zach's neck. He pulled her closer and closer…

Until Cassandra cleared her throat from behind them.

The pair pulled apart reluctantly.

"Cassy, what do you want?" Cam asked? And despite her annoyed tone, Zach noted the use of her nickname, and determined to set Cam straight after their conversation with Cassandra.

"I have something to tell you both, something important."

Cam looked at Zach, meeting his eyes and they held a silent conversation.

"We'll listen," Zach said.

She nodded. "Come with me."

Cassandra led them to a clearing where Jacob was already seated around a camp fire. The night had come at last, enveloping the world on folds of velvety darkness. Zach sat on the ground and leaned against a stump, while Cam reclined on his lap. It was a comfort for Zach to feel her pulse as he wrapped his arms around her.

Cassandra stood behind the fire and face her three companions. "There's more to my story than what I've told all of you."

Cam muttered under her breath, loud enough for Cassandra to hear, "There's always a catch,"

Zach was secretly intrigued, though wary of a trap. Perhaps she was merely pretending to give them knowledge to get them to trust her.

Ignoring Cam's jibe, she plunged forward. Her words fell from her mouth with the force of hammer blows.

"I'm pregnant."

The crackling fire was the only recognition to the pronouncement.

Cam was the first to come to her senses. "Wait, pregnant as in there is a small child living inside you? Or pregnant as in you ate a large meal and feel very content. Because the latter is more appealing at the moment."

Cassandra laughed mirthlessly. "Cam, you know the answer to that question, don't fool yourself."

Zach was confused, as Cam tensed in his arms. Cassandra being pregnant was not the least of their concerns at the moment.

"Who's the father?" It was Jacob who spoke, and Cassandra voiced the answer Zach knew was coming.

"Edward."

"You can't to this," Cam sprang to her feet, pulling free of her grasp. "I know what you're thinking but you simply can't. I won't let you." Cam seemed to be speaking to herself now, as she paced around the fire. "I'll do anything, just please don't do it."

Zach was utterly lost as to what Cam was even referring too, and so was Jacob. The two exchanged looks.

Cam looked furiously at Cassandra, who stared back equally as determined.

"I'm not going to do it," she said, and Cam relaxed slightly.

"Why?"

"Things are different now,"

"Tell me about it," Cam grumbled, and sat down on Zach's lap once again.

"Well for the benefit of those present who have no clue what you are talking about, do you think you could perhaps, start at the beginning?" Zach asked.

Cassandra sighed. '"If you must. Edward and I are engaged, as you know, and we've been sleeping in the same quarters for longer than I care to count. Something like this was bound to happen, everything being how it was. But I did not know anything for certain. My mother is dead, and I never had any close women friends ever since I re-joined Edward. So things were, strange at best and I did not tell Edward the feeling I had. But once it became absolutely certain that I was indeed pregnant, I knew I had to escape him, before he could find out. Then I helped plan your abduction…"

"Wait," Zach stood, nearly spilling Cam from his lap. "You planned for Cam to be kidnapped? You planned it all?"

"Well things didn't go exactly as planned, considering you were in the picture and Cam discovered Edward. I just wanted him to bring her back, so I could escape. But things turned out differently."

"So you're the reason for all these bruises, you're the reason she was half dead when you dragged her back into your mess?!" Zach felt like screaming at Cassandra, to make her understand.

"Yes. And I'm sorry." Zach stared at her in disbelief. How could she possible excuse herself from the pain Cam was in?

Zach ignored her apology. "You're a monster."

A strange, reminiscing smile flitted onto her face. "That's what Cam told me, so long ago. You remember, dear sister?" Cassandra looked pale in the firelight, and Zach resisted the urge to strangle her.

"Perhaps you could explain to the others why," Cam said through clenched teeth.

"I've said some things, before, about children which may have inclined the forever loving Cameron," she said this sarcastically, "to doubt my human nature. So she was alarmed when I announced my pregnancy because she had only heard my previous opinions. But now, things have changed."

"What, pray tell has changed?" Cam asked.

"Love,"

"You expect me to believe in the power of love when I know you would no sooner love you're child than you can turn back time? I don't believe you. I can't believe you." Cam was shaking with fury in Zach's lap.

"Oh come on Cam, you're the one who swore she'd never love any man besides her father. Now look at you. Who are you to decide what I can and can't love?"

"You made that decision long ago when you left me!" Cam was nearly yelling, but Zach could feel her body shaking with suppressed tears. He held her against his chest as she hurriedly wiped away the tears that had fallen without her permission.

"Well I've changed. I know I made mistakes but I've come back. I've come back to you. And I left my only life, only chance for love behind. I've forsaken it all for this unborn child who I love. I can't explain it, but its real. And it can hurt."

Zach sensing another burst of anger from Cam interjected quickly, "How do you know you aren't lying? Or,"

Before he could finish, Cassandra had untucked her baggy men's shirt and revealed a distinctly enlarged and rounded stomach.

The evidence was simply irrefutable. Cassandra was pregnant.

"Why is it always so hard to believe you?" Cam asked with a cracked voice. "Why is it so hard for you to just come clean, to just tell me the truth? Am I not good enough?"

"Too good. You were always too good for the truth. I could never, never in a million years, compete with you. Always the better of the both of us, though I was older."

"I don't think I can handle this right now. I'm going to bed," Cam said. She stalked off towards the tent. Zach moved to follow, but Cassandra pulled him back down.

"Let her go."

He looked into her eyes and knew it was best if Cam let off her own steam.

"Fine," Zach said.

They sat in awkward silence for a long moment, Jacob on Zach left shifting closer to the center of the action.

"Do you believe me?" Cassandra asked timidly, breaking the thin wall that had been raised in the absence of screaming voices.

"About what?" Zach asked carefully.

"My child. Do you believe that I could love my child?"

Zach thought for a moment. "I believe you have the capacity. I believe that somehow, even in your twisted, screwed over heart there is still room for a spark of love to somehow worm into love. But how can I know? I just know there is hope for you."

"Thank you," Cassandra breathed out in a sigh of relief. "I worried, when Cam…"

Silence once again fell, though Zach longed to break the tension. Cassandra once again spoke.

"When we get there," her voice trembled slightly, "when we fight to take back the castle, when everything launches into the bath of chaos I know it will become, please do me a favor. Hide me. Don't let Edward see I'm alive, don't let him see I betrayed him."

"Why?"

"It would break my heart."

Zach stared off into the darkness as Cassandra strode away from the fire.

"I promise," Zach whispered, though he doubted she heard him.

Jacob shifted beside him. "This family sure knows how to do drama."

"So is the life of true family. Fighting, anger, but behind it all, love.

"Or that just makes them messed up."

"That too," Zach agreed. He sighed. "Well that clears up some questions and leave a whole lot of other stories yet to be told. Though I doubt we'll be able to pry any more than a tight-lipped response from Cassandra."

"It's insane. Like, I don't even know if I should trust her," Jacob agreed. "First she's all mean and completely untrustworthy when we first meet her. Then we learn she saved Cam, and didn't kill her, but Cam warns us not to trust her. Now, she tells us she's having a kind and I just don't know which side of her to believe anymore. I swear, she has multiple personalities."

"If not multiple personalities, then multiple faces. She puts a new mask on for every occasion." Zach said wearily.

They sat in silence, though this was the comfortable companionship of a lifelong friend.

"We best go to bed," Zach said, and Jacob followed him to their blankets, strewn over leaves on the forest floor.

"Perhaps tomorrow we'll sleep on real beds again," Jacob yawned.

"I can only hope," Zach said as he drifted into unconsciousness.

The morning arrived all too soon, and brought with it more riding and more silence. Cam seemed determined to ignore the discussion of anything Cassandra related, preferring instead to marvel at butterflies and flowers in a manner completely unlike her normal realistic personality.

"Cassandra said," but Cam held up her hand.

"Please Zach, we can talk about this later. Right now, we have a task ahead of us. We should concentrate,"

_Yeah, and if concentration consists of admiring Monarchs, then I'll be Cassandra's child._

But he remained silent, knowing better than to engage in an argument this early in the morning. And really, Cam was much more enjoyable when she smiled.

"You're right," and though it pained him to ignore the topic, he did it for Cam, and partly for his own sanity.

They discussed and debated countless scenarios over the next hours. What would they do if the robbers were inside? Jacob had suggested scaling the walls and killing Edward, though Zach and Cam both disagreed with the plan. Zach said they should just starve out the robbers and attack any small parties who ventured from the walls. Cam, on the other hand, pointed out that the palace had food supplies and they had little manpower to overcome the entire force of the robbers. Zach was forced to concede. And on and on went the talk, until Zach's mind was spinning and his heart had sunk to his stomach. There didn't seem to be any clear way to defeat the larger and more strategically placed force if they were inside the castle already. Zach only hoped that their ride had been fast enough to prepare the castle, affording, of course that they reached it before Edward and his cohorts.

The entire time, Cassandra did not say one word. She rode ahead of the group, and Zach noticed Cam staring at her with a guarded expression. The tension between them had escalated, but it now felt different. More personal- and Zach knew there was something more that had happened. Only time would tell.

The roar of the ocean started Zach out of the reverie he had grown used to after strategy had ended. It brought with it a rush of nerves in anticipation for their upcoming ordeal. Cam clutched his hand tightly as they rode stealthily through the forest, approaching the edge of the tree line and staring out into the sea-side palace.

"There's no way of knowing whether or not they are actually inside. Edward would be too careful to make any mistakes. We need to take a closer look," said Cassandra, speaking for the first time that day.

"I'll go," Jacob said, surprising Zach. "Cassandra, you need to stay out of sight, Zach, Cam, you two need to stay together and I'm the only one right for the job. I'll do it." They locked eyes and Jacob nodded once in affirmation of his commitment.

"Go," Zach said. "If anything happens, I will get you out."

"I know," Jacob said, and with that, he was off, traveling across the short stretch of open land at a reasonable pace. Zach watched fixedly as Jacob approached the gate, and pulled inside. Zach tensed as he was out of sight. Then, Jacob came shooting out of the gate, horse flying over the land. Before he was more than fifty feet from the castle, bells rang three 3 times. Zach panicked.

"They're here! They've found him! Let's go!" he said. But Cam remained motionless.

"That's no robber communication," Cassandra said beside him, staring hard at Cam.

"Three chimes of the bell. Warning of an attack, Jacob must have warned them as he pulled inside the gate."

Zach sighed in relief, but not for long. Jacob pulled up panting.

"It's safe, but the Robbers have been spotted in the nearby forests. Your Captain wants you in the Palace. Now."

Zach nodded and clasped his shoulder in gratitude. The moment was short lived however, as Cam and Cassandra had already started towards the palace.

"And we're off again," Jacob grumbled. "Never a dull moment with Cam, now is it?"

"It never is." The words were ripped from Zach mouth in a rush of wind as his horse flew across ground, racing after Cam. The impact nearly jolt his teeth into biting his tongue, so fierce was their flight across the no man's land of the coming battle.

Or so it felt to Zach as he reached the gate and looked behind him to see a trail of approaching horse men less than a mile off, and approaching fast.

"Cameron," he said. "Get inside the gate. Now."

Cam utilized her impressive swearing vocabulary as she turned to see the pounding stampede of horses, barreling straight towards them.  
"Archers!" she shouted. "Guards, soldiers, any one." Her plea was answered immediately by lightly armored archers, flying up the latters to the top of the wall to join the men already stationed upon the armaments. Behind them, groups of men poured to the gate and closed it, barring it from the inside.

With the boom of the gate slamming shut, Zach felt their destiny seal in around them. There was no avoiding it now. This was his fate, and this was what he had chosen. It was who he had chosen.

"How?" Cam asked. "Why? Why are they being so open in their attack? Why aren't they sneaking or being stealthy? This is so unlike them, I need Cassandra." She began searching she sea of heads for her sister.

"Cam," Zach shouted above the noise, "Cam, you need to direct your troops,"

His words were lost, however as the Captain of the Guard ran towards them, shouting directions to fortify the walls and close every available entry way.

He spotted Cam and Zach, making their way towards the gate, slowly.

"Princess," he yelled, "go into the castle. I won't have you out here."

"No," Cam replied. "My place is here, with my people. I'm not leaving."

He tried again, this time with a different tactic, "Prince Zachary, please. It is not fit for her to be around this place. She needs protection. Please, take her to safety. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe. It will not be pretty once those demons reach the walls."

Cam knew what Zach was going to do a second before he did it, but was unable to stop him as he threw her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could up the hill, away from the danger, into safety.

He nearly collapsed inside, but he straightened, panting and tasting blood.

Cam looked at him, "I love you," she said, "I just want you to know, in case, well in case anything happens."

"I love you."

And then he pulled her away, away from all the doors, and windows and anywhere that could possible harm his Cameron.

"We need to evacuate all the women servants or others who can't fight," Cam said. "Go to the kitchens."

They speed across the polished marble halls, under the ceiling that had once captivated his attention.

Word, it seemed, had not yet reached the kitchen staff, who were busy preparing their next meal.

When Zach and Cam burst into the doorway, they looked up in shock, and one more startled women dropped her bowl of batter. Flour and eggs splattered the floor.

Questions erupted but Zach bellowed over them all. "Gather every man, woman and child who cannot fight and meet,"

But he was at a loss. Cam saved him. "Meet back here, in the kitchen, as fast as you possibly can."

No questions were asked. The women raced out the door in a bustle of skirts and aprons, then raced down the halls, call out names of their friends and family. Searching to save their lives.

"We need to open the root cellar." Cam pulled away a rug nearby the hearth and gestured to Zach. "Help me lift it up."

She grabbed a ring and heaved, but Zach stopped her. "Allow me."

With one easy tug, the door creaked open, and below them stretched an earthy tunnel.

"There are torches on the sides," Cam explained as she lit a piece of fire wood an descended into the tunnel. "I'll light them while you gather food and supplies. Who knows how long they'll be gone."

"I won't leave-"

"Zachary, I'm right here. I can handle this."

Reluctantly, Zach turned and began shoving every piece of food in sight into a canvas sack. Moments later, Cam reappeared, cobwebs in her hair, and threw her log back into the fire.

"See? I'm still alive!" she teased. They worked in tense silence, finding useful objects to supply the people with.

The first of the kitchen servants reappeared with frightened children in tow, followed by a trickle of maids, butlers and other servants. Cam kindly directed them into the passageway, instructing them to remain inside and not to re-surface until someone had come to fetch them.

Cam pulled aside an older woman as she walked calmly by. "Patricia, there's an escape shaft built in to the cellar. If anything were to happen, get them out. You hear me? Get them out." Her voice was firm, commanding, but full of concern all the same. "Here, take this food. I'd imagine the little ones will be getting hungry at one point." A little girl walked passed, hugging her mother's legs, and Zach thought of the price these people would pay if the Robbers breached the walls.

"Is this everyone?" Cam asked a straggling servant girl.

"I believe so, Princess," she said as Zach set her down into the tunnel.

"That settles it," and Cam moved to close the trap door. Zach stopped her.

"I think you're forgetting one last person," he said seriously.

"And I think you're mad if you think for one moment I will actually stay hidden away while me friends are out their risking their lives."

"They are risking them for a cause. If you die, then their sacrifice would be in vain." Zach attempted reasoning with Cam, but she would not budge.

"Then I'd have no life, not peace of mind, if they died while I yet lived. Don't you know the agony it would cause me, knowing I sat in a corner, following orders? Oh Zach, you know I could never."

Zach sighed, and lowered the ring until the thick door thudded down once more. Cam threw the rug back over the entrance and headed for the door.

"Come now, let's go have some fun."

"If you call fun dying, then yes, let's go."

"Please Zach, I know I 'm small, but still. I can help!" Cam insisted.

"I don't think you can help with the type of fight their going through," Zach replied. "There's only so much we'll be able to do. We aren't soldiers. We have no weapons. And fists are not useful against knives or swords."

She shook her head, and leaned into his chest, "I still don't understand. Why me? Why does all this have to happen to me?"

Zach was momentarily stumped for a response. "Sometimes good people go though bad things, but it only serves to make them even better."

"Well I know one good thing that's come of this," Cam said.

"What's that?"

"You."

"And that's the reason why I won't let you fight. I'm not going to lose you."

"You won't. I can handle myself," Cam argued.

"Like you handled yourself when you got kidnapped? This is serious Cam,"

"I've learned from my mistakes. I won't be rash," she said.

"I can force you to do anything," Zach said, "but just remember what I said,"

Cam smiled gently, "Nothing bad is going to happen,"

Zach knew already that she was wrong. She pulled his hand, however, and he followed her back to the courtyard and beyond to the castle wall. She frowned as she scanned the scene; archers firing arrows, men shouting and soldiers fortifying the castle gate.

"I don't like this," Cam said. "It's too unlike Edward. He is careful and cautious, nothing like this bold attack. I don't know what to make of it," she trailed off, then suddenly stopped short.

"Cassandra," she said, "where is Cassandra?"

"I haven't seen her since, well, the gate."

Cam swore. "This is her doing, the traitor." She stamped the ground angrily. "I knew it, I knew we couldn't trust her. She led them here, just as we arrived. Somehow she's been communicating with them. I don't know."

Zach doubted it. He had seen Cassandra's face when she had asked to remain out of the battle, he knew she was not lying. But one look at Cam's angry profile told him there was no reasoning with her.

"What do you propose we do then?" Zach asked.

"I propose we beat those bastards and send them back to the pit they came from. Then we can find that traitorous bitch and deal with her then."

And just like that, Zach was worried.

The battle did not last long. It was short, with few casualties on the Princess's side, while the Robbers sank back in retreat into the woods. It was over, and for the most part, everyone was in a celebratory mood. The soldiers were relieved by the simplicity of the fight, and everyone was relieved that no one had died, at least out of Cam's men.

Dusk had nearly fallen, and all the kitchen staff and other servants had left the confines of their root cellar to continue preparing a feast for all the soldiers. It was a celebratory evening- this night. The food smelled of heaven, especially to Zach's hungry stomach. He couldn't remember his last meal.

Cam and Zach had thanked each man personally for their bravery. They walked around the gardens where temporary military camp had been set up, according to the Captain of the Guard, after Cam's abduction.

"We were mighty worried, Your Highness's, when both of you didn't return. So I called all the men we had training to be on call in case we were ever needed. We assembled nearly 200 men, all camped out in Palace grounds. We had guards within a twenty mile radius, and they spotted the Robbers initially. We prepared as best we could, but we didn't know what to expect, exactly. So when you're friend pulled up, we were overjoyed that you were returning. Unfortunately, so were the Robbers. I'd never thought I'd see the day this palace was attacked, but we beat 'em. We beat those cowards and they slunk back with their tail between their legs."

Cam smiled and thanked the man for his service. Zach pulled her up the trampled garden paths to a stone bench, where he sat down with Cam beside him. They were alone in the night. The men had all gone inside to dine, and only a few armed guards stood watch on the wall.

"There're not going to be gone forever, you know that right?" Zach asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen, and neither does anyone. There are forces at play here that I don't even know about, none the less understand. I just want it to go away, all of it."

He held her in his arms, and stroked her hair as darkness fell over them and the night promised a welcome relief to the cares of that day.

Their brief reverie was soon interrupted but Cassandra, who ran towards them, a look of terror on her face.

"You need to leave!" she whispered frantically.

"Where have you been?" Cam whispered back, equally as angrily. "How did you get here? What are you doing?"

"The guards let me in the small gate door. The recognized me as your sister. But that's beside the point. You need to leave here, get inside. Go somewhere safe. Edward is coming for you."

"And why should we trust you?" Cam growled furiously. "You abandoned us and left to pass information to Edward while we were all preoccupied in the battle."

"I left to hide! I couldn't risk being found if Edward managed to breach the walls. It was for the best! But he found me and forced me to tell him what happened. He is coming to kill you, Cam. He's never been so furious."

She rolled up her sleeve, "Look what he did to me!"

On her arm were bruised finger marks where a strong hand had held her arm.

"How can I believe you?" Cam said, but Zach sensed she was not totally discounting Cassandra's warning. She began to look around, wary of darkness covering everything.

"How could he get in?" Zach asked. "There are guards at every entryway and someone would surely notice if a man was climbing the wall."

"I'm not certain, but he said he knew of a tunnel that could get him into the palace walls. Please, Cam. You need to go inside. There at least you have more people to protect you,"

Cam looked at Zach. "Fine, we'll go inside. But you are staying with us. No matter what."

Looking relieved, Cassandra agreed. They walked up the path towards the glowing lights of the Palace.

Once inside, they were greeted and questions were asked about Cassandra, to which Cam merely shrugged, and insisted upon another time. Soon, her presence went unquestioned by the majority of the feasters.

"Let's eat," Zach suggested, loading his plate with food, and settling down in a chair. Cam picked food off of his plate, while Cassandra sat, uneasily, in her chair. Their silence was lost in the sea of talk swirling all around them.

Platters of more food were brought into the dinning hall, and Cam signaled for the girl who had brought them. She walked over, smiling.

"Elizabeth!" Cam said warmly, "have you all eaten?"

"No, but we're nearly done with all the food."

"Well when you are, have all the cooks come eat. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the girl smiled and bounced back off to her duties.

She held his hand to pass the time in silence.

Slowly, the times trickled down to seconds, slipping away into minutes, and flying away in hours. Zach lost himself in time, lost himself in the voices around him. It seemed so much simpler to let Cam do the talking, to let the tension ease away, to find himself being lulled into relaxation by the simple tune of conversation.

They were the last to leave. The time had long since been forgotten when men stumbled to their bed, to sleep away the memories. They were alone, their threesome.

"See Cassandra, no attacks. No Edward."

"Caution is always advisable."

Cam shrugged, then noticed platters of food left out on the table. She frowned. "We should take these to the kitchen. It will save someone some work tomorrow,"

Zach yawned. "Sure," he muttered. "Then can we go to sleep?"

"Yes, then we can rest from all our sorrows."

They walked down the familiar path to the kitchen. Cam swung the door open, and entered the room, Zach beside her.

His stomach dropped as he stepped in something slick. Looking down, he saw a pool of blood, and a girl sprawled on the kitchen floor.

Cam dropped her platter and knelt beside her, frantically shaking her shoulder. Zach recognized her as Cam's friend, the girl named Elizabeth.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, there's nothing besides a cut on her head."

"Perhaps she's just unconscious." It was too dark to tell much by the light of a single flickering candle perched on a nearby candle.

Zach knelt down beside Cam, who looked distraught. "Look, we'll get her out of here, and have one of the doctor's take a look at her."

Cam nodded, and retrieved a rag to wipe the blood off the girls face. "I hope she'll be alright," Cam whispered.

"Oh she'll be alright," a deep voice said, "but you, however, should be a little more worried for yourself."

In the doorway, a man stood tall. In his hand, he held a knife pressed to Cassandra's throat. A small line of blood tricked down her neck. Cam opened her mouth to cry for help but Edward cut her off.

" I wouldn't do that. You scream, and I cut her throat."

Cassandra's eyes plead with Cam. A tense silence followed. Cam closed her mouth, and Cassandra thanked her wordlessly.

"You should have known better than to escape," Edward said. "You should have known I'd be smart enough to figure out your ruse. You can't fool me, Cameron. I know everything."

His smile was twisted. Slowly, Zach moved to stand in front of Cam.

"He can't protect you, little girl," Edward moved closer and closer towards them. Zach felt his heart pound in his chest, and he forced Cam to move backwards, steering clear of Elizabeth's body on the floor.

There was nowhere else to go. Cam was pressed against the wall, and Zach stood in front of her, knowing she would do something rash, like fighting Edward if she could. He reached for her hand, and felt her trembling, tiny fingers slid in between his.

He released Cassandra, who fell to the floor, and scooted to the side, out of the way of his trampling feet. She massaged her neck.

It seemed hard for Zach to breathe, the closer Edward got to him. He forced himself to remain rooted to the spot

"Move," Edward said.

"No,"

"Move," his voice was deadly.

"No,"

Zach felt Cam move behind him, and knew she was aching to stand in front, to take the blade. He pushed her back, not letting her take the sacrifice he was making.

Faster than Zach knew possible, Edward had slammed the hilt of his knife into the side of Zach's skull. Yellow patches colored his vision. The pain kept him rooted to the spot, knowing what Cam would face if he dropped.

Thud.

Thud.

Two more blows and Zach's brain couldn't remember why he was standing, couldn't remember how to think. The pain was surrounding him, it was too much to bear.

Edward kicked him to the ground, and Zach's head made contact with the stone floor beneath him. It cracked loudly. He thought he heard a woman scream.

The pain made it hard to think, hard to breathe, but through the rushing sound filling his ears he heard a man's voice.

"I'm going to kill you now,"

A girl, "I love you, Zach."

Then something strange. Like the feeling of one thousand bolt of lightning hitting him, shocking him back to life.

But it was too late, as he struggled to his knees. A flash of silver, and another girl, one he vaguely recognized crying out in pain. Blood splattered to the floor at his knees, but the only person who fell was neither small nor female.

It was Edward. There was blood blooming from his shirt. Right over his heart.

Zach lost consciousness.

**Shit just got real. Oh crap.**

**So, I really don't like this chapter but I am looking forward to your comments on Cassandra, and the battle and what not. **

**Anyways, I started school, so updates will be like once a week, (hopefully). I'm really sorry about that, but FanFiction has moved down on my priority list because I have a lot of homework every day.**

**This story was better in the first chapter before it got violent and crap. I'm sorry about all the gruesomeness. I didn't know I had it in me... Please don't be sad. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites :)**

**Love you all :)**


	14. Reconciliation

Cam's POV:

Chapter 14: Reconciliation

Previously

_"I'm going to kill you now,"_

_ A girl, "I love you, Zach."_

_ Then something strange. Like the feeling of one thousand bolt of lightning hitting him, shocking him back to life. _

_ But it was too late, as he struggled to his knees. A flash of silver, and another girl, one he vaguely recognized crying out in pain. Blood splattered to the floor at his knees, but the only person who fell was neither small nor female._

_ It was Edward. There was blood blooming from his shirt. Right over his heart. _

_ Zach lost consciousness. _

Moments Before:

"I'm going to kill you now," Edward's voice was calm. His face was empty- no emption slipped through the cracks in his mask. Cam herself was terrified. Zach had crumpled to the floor, and Cam prayed he would somehow rise again to rescue her from the menace bearing down at her with a knife. She knew it was impossible, but terror seemed to have melted her mind.

"I love you Zach,"

The knife was inching, as if in slow motion, closer and closer to her heart. She imagined the blade piercing her skin, and braced herself for the imminent pain she knew would come.

Death was inches away, by the hands of a man who could have been her brother-in-law.

In that moment, Cassandra, with a cry of pain and anger intercepted the knife, standing in front of her sister and facing down Edward who could not stop the force of his knife before he stabbed Cassandra's right shoulder.

Cam watched in shock as Edward's face crumbled, and the knife dropped from fingers. He gaped wordlessly at his work, at the deep wound spilling blood from his love's shoulder.

The knife was in Cam's hand now. She wasn't even completely sure how the blade had ended up in her hand. Fingers closed on the cold, steel hilt.

In one fluid motion, Cam stood and plunged the knife into Edward's chest, straight to the heart.

He fell, dropping beside Zach, increasing the already pooling blood coating the floor.

The knife was still in her hand, the silver blade stained red, and she dropped it as she turned to the side a vomited the contents of her stomach.

"I've just killed him, I've just killed a man."

The words did not seem to compute in her mind. She was not a killer. She could not be a killer. She, the one for the longest time detested even the slightest violence. Yet she had stabbed a man to his death.

His body lay lifeless on the floor, blood spilling around it, in fountains of scarlet.

"No," Cam cried, and tears slipped from her eyes. She turned to Cassandra. Words filled her mouth. Apologies, excuses, condolences.

Her sister stood, hollow shock covering her face. Her eyes were empty, lacking the fighting spirit she always possessed.

"My arm," her voice was weak.

Cam sprung into action, hoping to distract her thoughts from the more gruesome topics.

"I'll get someone to help. Please, stay here," and with that, she sprinted through the door.

A trail of blood followed her down the marble hall.

By the time she had awakened the Royal surgeon, Zach had woken up, and seemed to be in a state of panic. Cam could see why.

The kitchen was dark, barely any light emanated from the candle, and when the doctor shone his lantern into the scene, the blood on the floor looked even darker and more thick than Cam remembered. Zach was standing shakily, clutching a counter for support, while Cassandra cradled her shoulder and winced in pain. She looked around like a person lost in a forest. Her face was torn between pain and tears, as the shock was beginning to wear off.

Cam was not looking forward to the moment when Cassandra realized what she had done.

But a part of her was more compassionate towards her sister. She had stood in front of a blade for Cam, despite all she had done to the contrary, Cam wondered if maybe, perhaps, her sister was not as cold as she had appeared. Perhaps her words had some truth.

There was no time for thinking now, and Cam welcomed the distraction. The Doctor strode over to Cassandra and began examining her wound, tearing away her sleeve to better assess the damage.

Cam walked to Zach.

"Zach," she whispered.

His strong arms enveloped her in comfort and warmth, and she held him just as tightly. They stood while time seemed to freeze, until it was just them in a world that had never been so wrong.

"I thought I had lost you." His voice was thick and broke at the end of his sentence. Cam looked into his eyes.

"You could never lose me."

"I never want to."

Silence once again fell, and Cam rested her head against Zach's chest and listened to his heart beat steadily. His hand stroked her hair, twisting pieces around his finger. Cam never wanted it to end- never want to let go of his waist- never wanted to see the aftermath of their fight- but when the Doctor called, she turned around, and let reality seep back inside.

"Her muscle is badly separated, but other than that she seems to be in a state of shock. The pain has not just struck. I'll need to take her to the infirmary for a few weeks until she heals well enough to be walking. She may or may not recover successfully."

"Thank you Doctor. Now, if you don't mind, could you examine Prince Zachary here? He hit his head rather a lot."

The Doctor peered into Zach's eyes, looking for God knew what, and seemingly satisfied, moved on to the gash on his head.

"You will need that bandaged," he advised, "but you should have no lasting damage, though I imagine your head will hurt for sometime. And now Princess, I must insist upon asking, what happened to that fellow over there. I know he is dead, but still, the matter is most perplexing."

Fear clenched in Cam's stomach. She couldn't force the words from her mouth, she could not bear to see the look in his eyes change. She could not bear to admit, even to herself, that she had taken his life, that Edward was dead now, because of her hand.

She opened her mouth to confess, to relieve the insanity building inside her. But she didn't have a chance to speak.

"I did it," a shell shocked Cassandra said. "I killed him,"

The doctor nodded, and left the kitchen, guiding a wounded Cassandra alongside him. "I'll come back to get Elizabeth."

Zach stared hard at Cam. "I didn't think Cassandra had it in her, killing Edward."

And the moment was back again. This time, Cam was even more tempted to lie. To deny she had any connection to the blood stains on her hands, and the pools on the floor. To blame Cassandra, to pin the deed on her sister was as tempting as water in a desert.

But she could not.

"She didn't,"

"Then who?" but the thought barely escaped from his mouth before Zach realized who had killed Edward.

"Oh Cam," was all he managed to say, before Cam pressed her face into his shirt to hide her shameful tears.

"Shh, shh," he comforted. "Do not fret darling. I do not blame you for his death, nor do I think you a monster. Self defense forced your hand. Whatever you may think, just know, this would have never happened if not for Edward's hatred. He brought upon himself his own destruction. Never, ever forget it."

Cam wondered, not for the first time, how she had ever gotten such an amazing man to marry.

"What am I going go do?" she asked him.

"What you've always done. This does not define you unless you let it consume you first. So don't let it. Focus on something else when ever the pull of thoughts threatens to trample reason. Focus on me."

"How are you so perfect?"

"Quite to the contrary. I know from past mistakes, but I've gotten over them, and they no longer haunt me."

"I have a feeling this is going to take me a long while to forgive."

"It always is. But it's life. We can't fight out mistakes any more than we can change the past."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Cam asked playfully, though behind her teasing was a note of seriousness.

"Ever since I cracked my head on the floor. It tends to make a person rethink their priorities."

"Well, it seems to have done you some good."

"You've done me some good," Zach said.

"Can't argue with that."

Silence fell, and Cam once again remembered the present. "We should revive Liz,"

They knely next to the girl, and eventually, she woke, apologizing profusely to Cam, as though it was her fault a strange man suddenly appeared and attacked her.

"He can through the cellar," Liz said. "I think he was trying to enter stealthily, but I just got in his way. I should have screamed or something, but I just stood there and then I remember a pain in my head."

"Good thing you didn't scream or he may have killed you." Cam was grim. "Can you stand?"

"Perhaps."

They stood on either side of her, and supported her shoulders as she stood unsteadily upon her feet. She gasped at the sight of the kitchen, and the body of Edward still lying on the floor.

"What?"

Zach interrupted her question. "It is a discussion for a more timely hour."

Liz let the matter drop, and instead, focused on moving one foot in front of the other, all the way out of the blood-stained kitchen to the doctor's quarters, where he was tending to Cassandra.

"Ah, yes. Elizabeth, there is a bed just for you. I will tend to you momentarily, though there does not seem to be any imminent danger."

Cam and Zach guided the wobbly girl to her cot, then laid her down. Before her eyes closed, she reached out to grab Cam's hand.

"Don't blame yourself Cam," she said, as sleep forced her eyes shut.

Cam blinked away the few tears. _How could she know? Did she know, or was she referring to something completely different?_

"Everyone keeps telling me not to blame myself, but who else am I to blame?" Cam said to Zach as they walked slowly to their rooms. Doctor Elliason had ordered them to sleep and refused to allow them to help any more. He said he would take care of Edward and his body, and Cam was forced to agree, as she was too tired to even focus on arguing. She had, however, refused to allow Zach to carry her up the stairs, as he looked even more dead than she. She also fancied her head, and did not want to take the chance of another near death experience when Zach dropped her out of sheer exhaustion.

"No one. Don't blame anyone. Why do you need to blame anyone at all? Isn't it better to just live life with out the trouble of finding a culprit for every little thing that goes wrong?"

Zach yawned, and Cam didn't answer. She let the question root in her mind, determining to give the matter more thought…. Later.

"Sleep with me," Cam begged Zach at her door. "I don't know if I could sleep without you there to protect me,"

"I'm always there."

As the weeks past, things seemed to return to a state of normalcy among the people of England. The Robber situation had been dealt with completely.

After hearing their leader had been killed, many of the Robbers deserted their cause. It seemed that most of them had been blackmailed, forced, or were just so desperate they agreed to join Edward's "crusade for vengeance". They fled before Cam could catch them, but she did not begrudge them their freedom, knowing the desperation many of them faced on a first hand basis. Edward was a cruel man, it seemed.

The few who remained loyal were dealt with easily. The raiding party who had caught them brought them back to the palace for questioning. Cam conducted the interrogation herself, puzzling together much of the history. The stories she heard made her glad the problem had been brought to a standstill, though Zach nearly punched out the teeth of the man who had told her the horrific tale.

But still, there was no replacing the lost property, no returning the trampled fields, stolen horses, or burned storehouses of the people who worked daily to eek a small living from the land.

Cam tried to help as best she could. She opened the palace storehouse, and all over, families came to collect a small recompense for the cruelty of the Robbers. It was not much, but Cam hoped it would keep them alive until the next harvest. The months were turning into fall, and soon winter would be upon them. Already, it was growing colder by the hour.

There was another issue that had plagued Cam the most in the weeks following "The Battle for Gallagher Hall," as the soldiers now called it. They had named it after the ancestral name of the area, passed down from generation. Cam, personally, felt she could never adopt the name. The seaside palace held too many memories of Cassandra for her to feel connected with the place. That was the other source of concern for Cam. Her sister was recovering slowly, but questions were still being raised about Cassy's mysterious past. Cam had told the people the basics, as little as possible to ensure the people would allow her sister to stay, but it was not a permanent situation- and Cassandra knew it. She had already made plans to leave, saying as soon as her child was born and healthy, that she would leave, to make her own way. Cam did not know how exactly to feel about her sister. There were years missing from their relationship, and the pain of abandonment still ached through Cam. The words, the stares, the distrust she had felt were still present, haunting the back of her memories. Why had Cassandra done what she had done? That was something Cam would never quite know, never truly comprehend. But there was still the moment that Cam could never forget, when in a flash of love, her sister had intercepted a knife. Her shoulder had been wounded, but Cam knew it was mere luck that Edward had changed the knife's course. Her sister had been willing to giver her life, and the life of her unborn child for Cam. The magnitude of her sacrifice still touched Cam as she watched her sister wander around the gardens, arm in a sling, touching the tops of roses with her delicate fingertips. Her stomach was rounder now, pronounced, and Cam knew soon she would have her child, and soon she would leave, perhaps never to return. It was confusing to think of, her feelings for her sister. There seemed to be too much water under their bridge to forget, but Cam felt the building of a new bridge, one much sturdier. She felt it as she talked with her sister, for hours at a time, as they read in the library in Cam's spare time, and she examined her sisters tender expression whenever she talked of her child. Zach wished to avoid Cassandra, but did not argue when Cam insisted on spending time with her. He felt their bond, and knew there sere some things even logic could not explain. Love being one of them.

But for the most part, the nation had quieted down, and things were returning to their normal pace. Cam still wasn't used to the looks of renewed respect in the people's eyes as she passed them in the hallways, or the heed her counselors paid her words now. She spoke to Zach about it.

"They listen to me now, more than they ever did before. I don't understand it, not in the slightest," Cam remarked as they passed the guards who bowed and murmured greetings or respect. "They call me 'Cameron, Robbers-bane, which is quite ridiculous. I spoke to Kat about it just the other day."

Zach burst out in peals of laughter which echoed around the courtyard. "Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately, a good long look? You're no longer the Princess you were when I met you. You look fierce, and tough, and stately all at the same time. You're a Queen, even without the crown."

Cam laughed with him. "I suppose times do change."

They walked in silence a bit longer before Cam burst out, "I think we should get married."

Zach rolled his eyes, "That's why we're engaged, silly. We're going to be married."

"I mean soon. Like this year soon."

Zach looked at her fondly. "Anything you say,"

Cam was giddy with excitement. "We can have the ceremony in the winter, with a light coating of snow. We'll have it a Thronefield, because there's a church nearby, a grand church where my parents were married. We'll have flowers, even though it's winter, I want a bouquet of roses, and…"

"Slow down, Cam. I think you're forgetting something," Zach said.

"What?" Cam was genuinely confused.

"This," and he kissed her.

"I think this is the best part," she said as they broke apart.

"Well if we really are going to get married, then I suppose I'd better tell my parents. They'll be absolutely thrilled, though I suppose that means they'll have to come out before the winter storms make the sea impossible. It will be interesting with them around. I'm sure my mother would love to plan the wedding."

"It's my wedding. I'm planning it," Cam said stubbornly.

He laughed. "I'll be sure to tell her."

And Cam felt her sorrows and pain melt away, and stuck out her tongue to catch the first drops of autumn rain.

**Well, finally! Some answers.**

**Any ways, who's excited for the wedding? Cuz I am! Who's POV do you think it should be in? Comment Zach/Cam/3rd person so I know. **

**Thanks for the huge flood of lovely reviews I got last chapter. All were very insightful. **

**Also, I'm sorry if the chapter is rather short. Excuse: School**

**Words don't describe how awesome it is that this story is over! I love Zammie like so much**


	15. Wedding Bells

Zach's POV

Chapter 15: Wedding Bells

Zach's parents had arrived a month in advance. They said it was to help "prepare" for the wedding, but Zach was not fooled. He knew they wanted to finish drawing up the papers that would align their country with Cam's for the rest of time, ecterca ecterca.

Zach couldn't care less.

He had written to them, upon Cam's insistence, informing them cordially that they would be married on December the 15th. Which gave them but a few short months to make the journey to the newly organized England. Zach knew his mother would be miffed by the short notice, and perhaps question the hastened pace of the marriage, but she would have to be satisfied that Zach had upheld his "honor" and "duty" by marrying Cam. If only they knew how much he loved her. But Zach didn't want to give them the satisfaction of feeling happy for his destiny, or even worse, admitting that he wasn't angry for their "forced marriage".

Whatever the case, his parents avoided the topic at all costs, instead fantasying over the frivolous details that accompany all royal weddings, which both Cam and Zach that wholly un-needed.

At least Zach considered them entirely useless. Cam, for her part, tried not to drone on about wedding plans while she was around him, but Zach noticed her suppressed excitement whenever the wedding was brought up.

Which was quite often these days.

It was now December, and with the arrival of the wedding just days away, Thornfield Hall was literally buzzing with activity. Zach had never truly understood the magnitude of the castle.

From the grounds, it looked magnificent and imposing- just as all palaces do. Zach knew partly, it was designed to look more impressive than it truly was to the untrained eye. But Zach had seen a lot of castles.

None compared to the glory of Thornfield in winter. Fires danced throughout the halls, lining the walls and casting a cheery light around every passage way they illuminated. Zach also had underestimated the size. There were rooms upon rooms, a seemingly endless number. Guests had arrived from all over to celebrate their marriage. Delegates from every European country, and many others besides. Kings, princes, princess's and queens all lined the halls, calling out cheerfully greeting to one another or avoiding others based on political alliances. Zach could have listened for hours to Cam lecture him about the different alliances that based the intricate political balance. Her rooming chart had combined the factors carefully, ensuring that no one king would share a room next to a fuming duke. Cam was an expert, dancing around political boundaries and seeing connections below the surface of people's ordinary actions.

As far as their sleeping arrangements went, Cam and Zach had "followed the rules" , at least for public appearances. Zach would retire to his room, then, after assuring everyone was asleep, could quietly creep into Cam's room where they would whisper quietly together, talking of anything and everything, huddling closer together in the chill of England's winters. No one noticed as long as he awoke before anyone asked questions.

More and more people had shown up for the wedding than Zach even thought possible. Catherine had also supplemented the guest list, adding her own list of important nobles and friends to invite to their festivities. Invitations were sent. And the people came.

And now the halls were constantly reverberation with the sound of voices, the kitchens overflowed with the massive dishes and extravagant feasts prepared nearly hourly for even the pickiest of eaters.

It was a sight to see. Zach contemplated the use of it all. Here, these nobles and rulers came from lands a far to witness a wedding. They left countries in the hands of underlords to journey across freezing water simply to witness the union of 2 individuals they may have never met? It was all a game to them, he knew. A game of carefully mapped politics, which had two outcomes: power and the loss of it. Their greed shone in their eyes as he shook their hands, dutifully memorizing their names, if only so he could avoid them later.

Yet there were some people Zach was grateful had come. His cousin, a lad he had spent summer with in southern France, greeted him heartily. Their reunion conversation had taken more than a day to complete in its entirety. Cam had to scold them fro disrupting the peace, and threatened to shut them outside in the cold garden if they didn't behave. There was Jacob, who brought his Lady Bex, and there was Cam. Cam, who was the soon to be his wife.

The concept seemed entirely unreal. He was only twenty years of age, and Cam, even less, and yet they were off getting married? But it was the only thing that had felt right in his life for so long. It was like a missing piece had fallen in- it was based off instinct, not logic. It was fueled by love, not greed. It seemed to him the only way forward, the only prick of light he foresaw in his dark future.

Putting up with the days leading to the event seemed a price he could pay for Cam.

Some moments he believed it better than others.

Cam wrapped her arms around his waist. They were alone now, one of the only moment he had seen her all day. The garden snow around them soaked his boots, but he wasn't cold- not with Cam here. He hugged her back, and her long hair tickled his hands. He twirled a strand around on his finger, making a golden spiral that twisted away just as quickly as he had touched it.

Cam laughed. "Why are you so fascinated with my hair? You're always playing with it,"

"Who wouldn't? It's beautiful."

"Mmm," was her only response.

"Don't cut it, not ever,"

"Mmhmm." She wrapped her arms inside his jacket.

"You would wear it down more often, you never do."

"Mmmm," was again the only thing she said.

They walked around the frozen garden paths, though there was nothing to admire anymore about the snow covered shrubs. Zach sat on a bench, out of sight from the castle windows.

Cam sat next to him, and dusted the specks of snow from his hair. He caught her hand as she removed it.

"It's going to be strange once we're finally married." Zach was startled by her abrupt comment.

"Why?" he laughed. She smiled back.

"I don't know, it all seems just so strange. Like being free finally from all the pressures and worries, you know?"

"I just know I'll be free from my parents, and I'll have you to myself. That's what I'm excited about," Zach responded.

She laid her head in his lap, lying on her back on the stone bench. Her feet barely reached over the edge.

"I think I'll finally be an adult, after we're married. Everyone looks at me like a little girl, but maybe they'll finally take me seriously."

"You've already proved to them you can handle more than anyone. They look at you with respect. I don't know what you're talking about."

"All my life, I wanted to live a quiet peaceful life in some duchy or town. I always knew my parents would have to marry me off to some wealthy political alliance. I was the second daughter. It was Cassandra, not I, that would get the throne. Everyone always fawned over her- the princess, the heir apparent. I never minded, because my Father had told me he preferred me over all the ladies in the world. But then, after I was all alone, I realized, it wasn't because Cassandra was pretty. It wasn't because she was accomplished. She was all those, but the reason they loved her was because she was rich. Rich and a princess. I never understood the bad until I was the only one left."

"At least you never had to take manner lessons, where they taught you to flirt with court ladies," Zach said, trying to lighten her mood.

She smiled. "No I never learned that."

The silence was penetrated by the soft patter of delicate snowfall onto the grounds around them.

When at last Cam was nearly purple from cold, and Zach's own hands were freezing icicles, he insisted they head inside.

Before they headed around the corner, Cam pulled him in for a kiss. They were out of sight, out of mind, out of the public eye. Just the way Zach liked it. Even the weather didn't seem to be so cold. The price for privacy was indeed a heavy ransom.

She pulled away and began to walk off, back to her plans, and charts and cooking plans, but Zach held her back.

"Come on Cam," he pouted playfully. "Just a little longer?"

She smiled teasingly. "Just a little longer, than I'm all yours."

"It seems so far away from now," he whined, following her up the snow covered slope.

She looked back at him, and rolled her eyes. "You'll survive."

THE WEDDING DAY: CAM'S POV

Cam was slightly nervous as she woke. The pit in her stomach had formed overnight, it seemed, leaving her with the acidic feeling that accompanied decision.

She told herself she wouldn't be scared, tried to convince herself to obey. But it seemed her plans had been in vain.

It was her wedding day. A girl had the right to be nervous, even it if was something she had known about her entire life. Suddenly, 18 years didn't seem like enough time to prepare.

She had worked, slaved, practically, over the preparations for her wedding. She had claimed she wanted it simple, claimed it was not to be a stressful event.

_Such a lie_, she thought to herself.

Bex and Kat were there to help her get dressed. They pulled her out of bed, and forced her into a warm bath, where she washed her long hair and emerged in a towel, and waiting for Bex to pass her some warm clothes to wear.

The room was freezing under her bare feet, as the water on her body nearly froze in the air.

In no time, Bex was lacing a corset tightly around her middle, pulling the strings tighter and tighter.

"Bex," she said, though she could barely breathe, "I don't think Zach cares whether I wear a corset or not."

"Well I care. You're going to look your best, and give Zachary a run for his money."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cam asked, though her breath was cut slightly short.

"Just makes you all the more precious."

Cam gave up arguing, as oxygen became a rare commodity.

Kat was there to help her into a white dress, Macy had designed with all the glamor and richness afforded to a princess. Cam felt the weight pull her down, but forced her knees not to shake, party from nerves, and partly from the weight of the dress.

It was beautiful, though Cam did not appreciate the pearls and diamonds sewn into the bodice, or the neckline, which she felt was a little too low for her taste. She was not inclined to ogle in the mirror, but she stopped short when she passed the looking glass.

"Oh no you don't," Bex said, and steered her to a chair, where she over saw the doing of Cam's hair. Cam didn't know what was happening, but the painful twist and yank of the brush every so often reassured her that her hair would be gorgeous by the time Bex had worked her magic.

Heavy silver, cold on her scalp, slid into her hair, and was balanced perfectly among her locks. Bex and Kat stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

"Now may I look in a mirror?" Cam asked impatiently, though she did not mean her affected annoyance.

They stepped aside, and Cam took in her dress. The white was pure, so pure, Cam was sure she could practically blend into the snow as soon as she stepped outside. It was silk, and smoother than any she had before felt. The sleeves stopped just below her shoulders, making her feel particularly bare in the cold room. The waist line narrowed until the dress expanded outward, forming a bell of white fabric that flowed to her feet in pools of white. Diamonds were systematically placed, adding to the luster and magnificence of the piece.

Cam's mouth was slightly agape, looking in the mirror. "I look like,"

Bex: "a Queen"

Kat: "a woman"

"My mother."

The girls nodded in respect and a moment of silence fell as Cam wiped away one tear, thinking of her parent's absence.

"I'll go get Macey. She insisted I fetch her after you were all ready," Kat said as she ran off.

"I'll go get Cassandra. I think she should see you," Bex said, and she too was gone, leaving Cam to herself.

She stared in the mirror, still entranced by her image in the glass. A knock interrupted her thoughts. She walked carefully to the door, but didn't open it. She had a sneaking suspicion….

"Cam, open up." It was Zach, whispering through the crack in the door.

For a moment she was tempted. Then she settled on her answer.

"No," she whispered back. "Bex would kill me."

"I think she would kill me first," he replied.

"Well, I just want it to be a surprise."

"Fine,"

Steps neared from down the hallway, Cam could hear Macey approaching even through the door. Zach muttered a curse, just as the yelling started.

Cam laughed into her hand as Zach was told off loudly by Macey, who apparently had no qualms about embarrassing him, or anyone else with her anger.

When she finally shooed him away, she entered, and sighed in relief. "Oh it's perfect," she gasped.

"Now I brought you something else, see if you like it."

A veil was placed over Cam, flowing down both sides and resting via her tiara. Tiny specks of diamonds shone through the sheer fabric.

"I don't want it. I want to be able to see Zach."

Macey scoffed. "Well he'll sure want to be seeing you in that dress. So fine, I'll put it away."

She walked in a circle, admiring her work. "It's perfect, that's all that can be said on the matter," she said matter-of-factly.

Bex entered, and behind her Cassandra. The sisters eyed each other from across the room.

Cassandra's eyes softened. "You're beautiful Cam, just like our mother."

Cam liked how she said our, like the times when they had been sister together.

"I'm glad you're getting married. At least one of us was able to achieve happiness, and of the two of us, I'm not surprised it was you."

"Oh Cassy," Cam said, and embraced her sister, careful to mind the bruises- and her mending shoulder, which was still healing, even after months of waiting. She was bigger now, nearly full sized, though Cam knew nothing of pregnancy. Cassy moved gingerly, always conscious of her movements- and her unborn child.

"Mother and father should have been here to see this," Cassandra said.

"They're here."

"Inside us."

Cam felt the return of her sister. The return of a sisterhood she had longed for. Something she had never realized was so important. But now it felt real. And so much better.

Hours later, Cam stood in the foyer of a church, waiting to make her appearance in front of 6 kings, 7 queens, 10 princes and 17 princess, plus hundreds of other guests.

As the doors opened, she focused on Zach, ignoring the stares, and the colors around her. No bridesmaids flanked her. She had not father to attend to her side. She walked alone down the path of royal red carped beneath her feet, waiting for her heart to finally make the choice she had was aching to make.

It had always been a solitary journey, her walk of life. No matter who she was with, there was always a part of her that was sheltered, and confined to her own mind. It was still with her- still very much apart of her. Most people would have feared the loneliness. They feared being alone- and kept around them others of the same fear, to create a wall against the darkness of emptiness. But Zach had accepted his solitude- had accepted it, and accepted Cam's. And perhaps, thought Cam, that was why they were so perfect for each other. Each had their darkness, each had their strengths. No one could expect another to know everything about the, every aspect of their lives. It was the learning that made them all the more connected. To love was not a perfect knowledge- but it was a perfect feeling.

She smiled at Zach as she stood across from him. The words that fell from the priests mouth seemed to be static sound- words that meant something, but compared to the face across from her, they had nothing to compare.

Her hand was in his now, their eyes shared pools of blue and green light.

He brushed her check with his hand as he moved in to kiss her. Their lips were together now, for the thousandth time in a collection of kisses that had all been different.

The applause meant little to her ears, as their carriage carried them through cheering streets, back to the castle.

The ringing bells in her ears stayed with Cam until it was all she could hear. They were wedding bells, the clear sound that reminded her of a hundred other occasions, that couldn't hold a candle to her happiness.

She looked across, to Zach, who was already staring.

"They're beautiful," he said, and Cam knew he heard the same sounds, that they meant the same thing. "Not as beautiful as you, though,"

She smiled, and the new ring on her finger suddenly took its weight. It was a diamond ring, with 5 diamonds centered around a larger one, inlaid in silver. Zach twisted the band on her finger.

"You like it?'"

"It's perfect."

She pulled the ring off his finger, and showed him the inside of his. On the plain gold was inscribed her name.

"Remember me," she said.

"Forever."

The crown placed on her head was heavy with responsibility. After their wedding, they had returned to the castle for their coronation, Zach as King of England, and she as Queen. The crown was the same her mother had for twenty long years on the throne. The gems were ever so familiar to her- she had played with them for hours on her mother's lap, her toddler hands leaving fingerprints on the gems inlaid in gold.

It was a heavy crown.

Beside her, Zach straightened with her father's crown atop his head. He looked regal, kingly in his suit, standing tall above the audience- and Cam. They both rose from their kneeling positions, and were pronounced as king and queen over the land.

The Queen of England.

It had finally happened, though the responsibility Cam had dreaded for so long did not feel as threatening with Zach at her side. The people bowed, even visiting dignitaries acknowledged their presence in the political world.

It was, she supposed, the start of something beautiful.

Holy** Holy crap. I don't know if this was too mush for any of you, but I liked it. Well that's just me. Hope you liked it too.**

**More is yet to come- never fear... **

**HAS ANYONE READ THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY? IF YOU HAVEN'T GO FREAKING READ IT. I HAVE LOVED THAT SERIES EVER SINCE IT CAME OUT AND NOW THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE AND I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT. *FANGIRLS AND DIES* IT IS TOTALLY PERFECT. THEY RELEASED THE FREAKING TRAILER AT THE VMA'S AND I SWEAR I HAD A HYPERVENTILATION ATTACK. IT IS SOOOOOOOO INTENSE... THE WORLD WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE OCTOBER 22 OR MARCH 21. DIVERGENT FANS WILL KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT**

**I love writing fangirl paragraphs. Caps Lock is my friend.**

**As you may have noticed I LOVE Divergent and clearly do not know how to use my CapsLock wisely. Sorry for the internet yelling spree.**

**AHH that feels good to get off my chest. **

**School continues to be school... and homework never ends. **

**My love to all of you. **

**and thanks for the reviews. (write more!)**


	16. The New Age

Chapter 16: The New Age

3 ½ years after the Coronation of Queen Cameron and King Zachary

Zach POV

Cam was throwing up again.

She hadn't told him the first time- he only found out by following her to outside where she'd knelt on the ground and vomited the contents of her stomach onto the spring grass. He'd rushed to hold her hair back, and watched helplessly as her stomach ejected more of its contents.

It happened this morning again. She'd skipped breakfast, and Zach, concerned, had found her once again knelling in discomfort.

He rubbed her back, and kissed her next after she had recovered from her momentary sickness.

"What's the matter Cam?"

"I don't know, I feel different," she said. "But better now. Perhaps it will pass,"

Zach wasn't so sure, but he pulled her gently to her feet and held her hand as they walked back inside, Cam brushing her dress off and rearranging her hair to look presentable fore court later that morning.

The sickness passed. Zach was glad they no longer had early morning rendezvous in the back garden.

One evening, after a long day spent working though a particularly complicated piece of architecture for their new palace, Zach walked into their bedroom, to find Cam lying on the bed.

"Cam, did you see…" he began, but stopped short, upon seeing Cam's expression. She started at the ceiling as though it was an intricate maze, her fingers traced patterns in her dress, a habit Zach noticed she had picked up whenever something was on her mind.

"What's the matter Cam?" Zach laid beside her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping her small frame in his arms.

"I'm pregnant."

Cassandra had moved back into Thornfield with her toddler son, Theo. After the birth of her son, Cassandra had moved to her own home, insisting that she would make her own way for herself and son. Cam made sure they always had enough to eat, and Zach had seen her worry many nights over her sister, many a times sending someone to check on her. Now Cassandra had moved back, to care for her pregnant sister, only for a few months. Cam welcomed her with open arms, and Cassandra had taken to seeing to Cam's every need. As the months progressed, and Cam got bigger and bigger, Cassandra insisted she walk very little and made sure nothing even potentially dangerous or mildly stressful come near Cam.

Cam complained. And complained. And pouted. And whined. Which Zach that was especially cute with her enormous belly. But Cassandra wouldn't budge, instead monitoring her even more.

While the girls were preparing for the baby and doing only God knew what else, Zach tended his nephew, and took the boy with him everywhere. They spent a lot of time together, it seemed. Zach didn't mind. Theo was a quiet boy, with his mother's features, which Zach considered lucky for him. His blue eyes were startling- a light piercing blue. That, combined with his blonde hair and facial features made him look like Cassandra's doppelganger.

Theo was quick to learn, but he preferred to watch and respond rather than play as most children. At first the somber three year old worried him. But Zach realized he had been born under the shadow of his mother's regrets, and while he knew Cassandra loved him, and treated him with only love and kindness, there were some things that never left.

It was a new feeling, his excitement for Cam and his child. He imagined the times they would have, and he and Cam spent hours lying in the darkness of the night planning lists of names, outfits, and everything down to the details of how they would tell the kingdom about their new child.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" he asked one moment, as Cam was nearly asleep.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl," he repeated.

"Whatever our child is, they'll be beautiful," and with that, she fell asleep, Zach's arm guarding her and their unborn child through the night.

Zach didn't know anything about child birth- or pregnancy in general for that matter. So had to take Cassandra's work for it when she told him Cam was nearly ready to have the baby. Which was entirely daunting in its own prospect. He felt oddly nervous- but he was more excited than he ever remembered being.

When Cam woke up with pain in the middle of the night, Zach ran for Cassandra, who didn't look at all surprised, and instead ordered him to fetched the midwife while she entered Cam's room to assist her.

The waiting began. Zach walked to the grounds to avoid hearing Cam's cries of pain. He sat alone on a cold stone bench, the very bench where he remembered Cam telling him she'd rather live the simple life than the life of a princess. He smiled in the moonlight. The waiting was interminable. Zach felt as though his entire life hung in the balance, his entire future dependent on what might happen, what would happen. The night welcomed to him, wrapping his mind in the darkness until time was swallowed by the slow shifting of the stars above him.

Cassandra found him, still gazing at the constellation just as the sun was breaking through the night. The sunrise was not yet in it's glory, a flower still hidden from the world.

He followed Cassy up the stairs, begging for more information, met only with tight lipped silence and a knowing smile.

She opened the door to their bedroom, and Zach felt as though he was moving through a dream. Cam sat up in bed, looking rather tired, but holding a baby, wrapped with white cloth. She curled their child to her chest, looking into their face with such tender feeling, Zach stood an watched for a moment, simply basking in the love. He was a father now, a father of a beautiful child.

Cam looked up at him and whispered, "She's beautiful,"

And Zach would have whooped for joy if he had not been so busy soaking in every detail of his daughter's face.

Tiny hands curled around the edge of her swaddling clothes. Her face was red, her skin pink. Her eyes closed tightly shut, her hair still wet from a bath. The hair was a light red color, almost a strawberry blonde, but too dark. She was tiny, miniscule, and precious. Cam cradled her possessively, gently in her arms.

Wordlessly, Cam stretched out her arms, handing him his daughter.

His daughter. His baby girl.

He sat on the edge of the bed, awkwardly cradling the child. Cam fixed his arms, so he was holding her head properly, and then sat back tiredly against the pillows.

She was a perfect baby.

"She's so small," Zach whispered in awe.

Cam laughed, "She'll be big enough someday, and we'll be wishing she was still this little."

"I already wish we could stay in this moment forever."

Cam smiled. "We will."

"What's her name going to be?"

"I don't know. Nothing seems to fit just right for her. I don't know."

"Brynn."

"What?"

"I want to name her Brynn."

Cam looked thoughtful for a small moment than she laughed. "It's perfect," she agreed.

Cam fell asleep, while Zach held the sleeping Brynn in his arms, rubbing his thumb gently over her tiny hand, feeling the soft skin beneath his finger.

Brynn was crying again from her bed inside Zach and Cam's quarters. It was dark, and her soft cry penetrated the sleeping silence. Zach beat Cam out of bed, his feet touching the cold winter floor. He walked to her bed, and picked her up, stroking her soft head with his hand, holding her shaking body close to his chest. She quieted instantly, tiny hand wrapping around his finger as was their habit. He was tired, but he would never give away the chance to hold his baby in his arms, to feel her tiny beating heart, and know that she was his, and his forever and ever.

She was 9 months when the sickness came. The horrible cough that took over her small body, racking her in fits of coughing and pain. Then the fever, so hot that Zach could feel it, when he wasn't even holding her.

It came suddenly. The cough started, and everyone was alarmed. No one else in the palace seemed to have the same symptoms, No one knew how Brynn could have gotten sick. Brynn coughed for a week. The doctor tried everything- though he had never before had such a young patient. The fever came next, and Zach felt fear grip his heart every time he rocked his sobbing daughter to sleep. The pain she felt seemed to transfer to him. He wished he could take her sickness, to have it upon himself. But no matter how hard he wished, he could never take away the fever.

Everyone told them the stories about the fever. About infants who contracted the burning and died, about children who had collapsed for exhaustion and about adults who had simply wasted away.

Zach wanted so badly to deny the claims, to ignore the reality he knew was approaching them, to hold Cam and Brynn in his arms and protect them from the world.

It all seemed impossible.

He had a kingdom to run, a daughter possibly dying and a wife who felt the same engulfing sorrow he felt every time he looked at Brynn, sweating from the heat of the fever.

Cassandra came back then. Zach and Cam had begged her to return. They needed her. No matter what he had felt about her in the past, Zach needed Cassandra's help.

She brought with her herbs of all kinds. While Zach rocked Brynn and Cam attended a meeting with her advisors, Cassandra sat at a low table and ground leaves and herbs and mixed and stirred a variety of powders.

"Where'd you learn to mix anecdotes?" Zach asked softy, careful not to wake Brynn who had finally drifted into an uneasy sleep after hours of fitful napping.

"I once lived for a year with a hermit who lived off the land. He taught me," Cassy said simply. "For a fever, I gathered the leaves I know bring her heat down momentarily, then her body can gain strength to keep it down on its own."

Zach didn't understand, but he didn't care so long as Brynn got better.

Cassandra, it turned out was right. The fever went down, slowly at first until it was all gone, fading into the summer breeze.

Zach and Cam couldn't find a way to thank Cassandra enough. She just smiled and shrugged off the thanks.

"You would have done the same for Theo," she said.

That night, Zach thought of the new life he had. It had been just over four years since he had first med Cam, but now he felt as though he was living in a completely different world, a completely different time. Things changed, he realized. Cassandra had let her bitter feelings go. They had all moved on from the times past into a new future that seemed more promising than ever before. Zach smiled in the darkness and squeezed Cam's hand.

The day Brynn took her first steps was the day they moved into their new castle.

They had abandoned the seaside castle, instead turning it into a public house where the people could meet. It held too many memories for them, memories of pain and death. Cam had been all too happy to leave the place, moving back to the "forest castle" as Zach thought of it. But now they had built a new castle, different- though still beautiful. It was near a lake, over looking the clear water. The palace was of fine stone, with as many gardens as Cam insisted upon populating the grounds. It was secluded, not an ordinary spot for a castle. But that was the reason they had loved it so much. It was away from the chaos that was their royal life. Here, on the Lakeside, they had the freedom to move, to play, to be themselves for the first time in ages.

Zach strolled into the grand hall, leading Cam by the hand. Cam held Brynn in her other arm, propping her on her hip. It was Cam's first time seeing the completed product. Zach had made it as surprise for her birthday, the day she turned twenty-three.

She inhaled the freshly cut smell of the pine beams overhead, and gazed appreciatively around the tall walls and fine rooms. Zach pulled her along to the room he knew she would love the most. It was the parlor, but not only that.

He pulled her down the Grand Hallway, towards end. He pulled her through the door, and stood back proudly, showcasing the brand new piano he had bought just for her.

Cam gasped, and set Brynn down on the soft floor, before practically tackling Zach with a hug.

"Oh Zach," she said, a fierce happiness lighting her eyes, "it's beautiful,"

She kissed him hard, and he responded by kissing her back just as passionately.

"I think we may want to stop, before Brynn gets the wrong impression," Cam said.

"And why every would she?" Zach said, before kissing her again.

They were stopped by the sight of Brynn, pushing herself to her feet and walking, tottering really, across the room to touch the keys on the piano.

Cam clapped her hands in excitement. "Did you see her?" she asked happily, "she just walked!"

Brynn promptly fell to her rear, before crawling on hands and knees back to her parents. She clung to her father's leg, and Zach picked her up and kissed her head, spinning her around slightly before Cam warned them to be careful.

"She's going to be a natural musician," Cam said dreamily. "Someday she'll play more beautifully than the birds in the tress. She'll be our little song bird."

"Yes, yes she will."

Brynn started teething, bring an era of crying to their Lakeside palace. Now, most of their advisors sent them letters and Cam and Zach traveled to meeting so as to avoid the screaming toddler. They gave her hard crackers, spoons, anything to suck on. But she stilled cried, and the heat returned to her skin. Zach and Cam panicked, but Cassandra assured them it was perfectly normal for children. She had become their child expert, as odd as it seemed. Her past cruelty was gone, replaced with kindness. It seemed Edward's death had done her some good, freeing her from the influence that had bent her towards evil.

After a few weeks of non-stop whining, Brynn emerged with a set of pearly white teeth, which she promptly used to bite everything in sight. Zach nursed a few bites on his fingers after he had taken to teasing Brynn. Cam just watched in mock disapproval as Zach pried his fingers from Brynn's jaws.

"She's going to be a fighter someday," he said, picking Brynn up for her bedtime. "Just like her mother."

Cam ruffled Brynn's hair, which had turned into a light blonde color. "She'll be as charming as her father," Cam teased.

"Hey, I charmed you didn't I?" Zach asked.

"Yes you did," Cam said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

Brynn gurgled with delight and pounded her fists on Zach's chest. "Ok ok," he grumbled. "It's time for bed."

The day of Brynn's second birthday (November 23rd), they held a feast and a ball back at Thornfield castle. It was a celebration of the harvest, a celebration of the 5th anniversary of their success, and a celebration of their child.

Cam had invited the guests, and Zach had let her. He had no preference as to whom attended, he was just there for the food and his baby girls.

Cam said that Brynn's outfit was going to be a surprise, so she forced Zach to greet the guests, while she and Brynn got ready for their grand entrance. Zach complied, after all there was no alternative when it came to arguing with Cam. He smiled and greeted everyone who came, and waited for Cam to come down the stairs.

The feast was about to start when they appeared. Cam walked down the grand staircase slowly, holding the hand of Brynn. The two loves of his life. Zach couldn't help but to stare.

Cam was wearing a forest green dress, the same dress he had first seen her in. Around her neck was a magnificent diamond necklace, though it complemented the outfit instead of dwarfing the gown with splendor. The gown showed off Cam's beautiful body, but Zach didn't care about how she looked. She was beautiful- just as she had always been. On her head was a small silver tiara, befitting of a princess. Cam wore it casually, and Zach knew that position had never mattered to her.

Brynn too was wearing a matching dress, with white silk gloves on her hands. Her hair was done elaborately, and she smiled down at Zach with her ten teeth. She looked so much like Cam, the two of them so beautiful, Zach marveled how he had ever become so lucky.

The assembled guests applauded as they touched down at the base of the stairs. Zach knelt in front of Brynn and held her gloved hands.

"You look beautiful, Princess Brynn," he whispered.

"Dank you Daddy," she said.

Zach looked up at Cam. "We've been practicing her manners," she said.

Zach stood. "You look beautiful, Your Highness," he said, proffering her a bow.

She elbowed him playfully. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times."

But it wasn't like old times. People fawned of Brynn, complementing her dress, her hair, everything. Then, the ball, where even Brynn was partnered up with a prince. Zach looked across the dance floor to where Brynn was dancing with Theo.

Cam leaned closer into him, and they danced away their problems until there was nothing left to bother them.

Brynn was 5 when she first rode a horse. Cam and Zach rode constantly, leaving Brynn behind with her Aunt Cassandra who was visiting for the summer with Theo. The two cousins played very well together, another one of the reasons Cam insisted Cassandra come for a visit.

Zach and Cam loved to ride during the free hours. Whenever possible, they'd ride together, racing through fields, or down forest paths.

It was no surprise Brynn wanted to ride too.

One night, she and Theo begged and begged and begged to be allowed to ride as Cam and Zach tucked them into bed. Theo was seven, but still played with his younger cousin, granted that she never force him into playing dolls. The two were the best of friends, and they shared a room where they spent nights whispering until the grown ups made them sleep.

The two had ganged up on Zach, knowing he was the one who'd give them what they want. Cam had already shook her head knowingly.

"The horses are too big for you, short legs," she said, tickling Brynn's foot.

Trying a new tactic, Brynn gave her father the pouty eyes. "Please Papa, please can we ride the horses?"

"Uncle Zach, please?"

Their pleas did not fall on deaf ears, but Zach wanted to surprise them. "We'll see," he said as he closed their door. He listened to the sound of their cheers, smiling to himself.

"Your still a child, deep down," Cam said, hugging him tightly.

"Always," he agreed as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

The next week, Zach led the children to the stables, and showed them the two ponies he had bought.

Brynn squealed in delight, and hugged him tight, while Theo smiled and jumped in the air.

Zach rode with them all around the lake, smiling as he watched Brynn's brows furrow in concentration while she adjusted her hands on the reigns.

They rode back to the sables where Cam stood, arms crossed.

"Uh Oh."

"Did you forget to tell Mummy we were riding?" Brynn asked innocently.

"Something like that," Zach replied.

Cam never could stay mad at him for long. Within minutes, and after a few kisses, she too was riding alongside the party, holding Zach's hand as they walked slowly through the grasses.

Cam was pregnant again. Brynn was six and concerned about why her mother's belly was slowly growing. Zach didn't answer that question, but instead told her that soon, mommy would have a baby, which did nothing to answer her questions.

This pregnancy seemed to go by quicker than the last. Perhaps it was less nerve-racking, or perhaps he knew what to expect. But he was no less excited for his new child than he had been for Brynn.

"I hope it's a boy," he remarked one day to Cam.

"Why?"

"Brynn needs a brother to protect her,"

"She's doing that well enough on her own," Cam pointed out. Zach had taught her the basics of defense.

"Well I still want a boy."

"Me too."

"We could do everything together. We can go hunting, and ride horses. He'll grow up, get married to a beautiful girl and we'll pass the kingdom to them one day. But I'd still love him even if he was a girl."

And they held hands as they imagined the future.

It turned out their wishes were granted, and Jamison Grant was born. He was a beautiful baby, with his father's dark hair and his mother's blue eyes.

When he died, Zach cried. He held his son as he took his last breaths, out of so few. He didn't even cry before he died, he just stopped breathing, stopped living. He grew cold in Zach's arms, and Zach watched helplessly as the Doctor took him away.

He was buried beside the lake. The casket was tiny, barely over a foot long. Tears splattered Jamison's blankets as Zach had lowered the body into the casket before saying his final goodbyes to the future that never would be.

Beside him, Cam cried into his shoulder bitterly. Brynn held tightly to his leg and her tears dampened his pants. He felt their tears weigh him down, and wished he could take away their pain, to somehow believe in miracles.

But it's hard to stand when you know you've already lost. The hollow pain threatened to consume him as the struggled against the bitter unfairness that is death. He wanted to move on, to move forward, but the future still taunted him. He would hear a baby's cries in his dream, and every time he awoke, it was to find an empty crib.

There was a certain pain that he could never forget, a pain that left him with a hole in his heart. Often times, he felt like he was moving toward an abyss, he toed the line between sanity and beyond. But he never fell across into the depths of despair. Something kept him back, back to his normal life.

He refused to let Cam and Brynn fall too.

"Cam, listen. I think its time to quit mourning. To move on," he said to her gently one day. She looked so depressed, so heart broken, like the world had ceased to matter anymore.

She sniffled, and buried her head in his chest.

"I want to but I just can't."

"I know. I know," he stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. "But just because we move on, doesn't mean we're letting go."

She nodded. "It's just so hard," her voice was weak. "to know that every moment we could have had our little boy, could have had him forever."

"We'll have in him our hearts."

They clung to each other, seeking for comfort that could only come with time.

**Should I write more or just end it right here? Because I like endings that don't really end yet somehow complete the story.**

**I really liked this chapter. It was totally fun. What about all ya'll?**

**Please give me some feed back. Reviews are like writer's crack, just in case you were wondering.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys rock!**

**XOXOXO**


	17. The Fickle Finger of Fate

PART II:

Chapter 17: The Fickle Finger of Fate

Brynn's POV:

Brynn sat alone on the lakeside. She hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and…..

_They were riding through the forest together. The leaves were thick and the light was slightly greenish as it trickled though the trees. He was beside her, his blonde hair glinting each time they rode under an unblocked beam of light. His eyes were so bright. So piercing. So blue…_

The water lapped her toes as she dipped them into the water. She never wore shoes, not if she could help it any ways. It was cold.

_His eyes had always reminded her of the sapphires on her tiara. Dazzling. Bright. And cold. That coldness wasn't just part of his eyes. Sometimes it was part of his soul. Part of they way he could slink like a tiger through trees and shoot deer better than anyone in the kingdom. _

On the bank, she seemed to forget the kingdom in her own rush of colors, of feelings, of sadness. A princess never forgets her duties. Not ever.

_They stopped in a clearing, letting their horses free as they lay under a tree together, fingers intertwined. It was peaceful, as if the problems she had left behind had truly been forgotten. That was until he opened his mouth and….._

She wished she could have plugged her ears, to erase the memory of what was coming. But it tolled on inexorably.

_"Brynn," he said, his voice steady and low. "We need to talk." She turned to her side, looking him in the eyes. She should have known when his eyes flicked to the tree line, avoiding her gaze. _

Her fingers pulled fervently at the grass on the bank, like the way he had ripped her heart out.

_"We just can't do this anymore. We were never meant to be together." She didn't look at him then, just sat in silence. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let him see her anger. Just kept her expression flat, bored like the princesses her age acted in court. _

But alone, she let her disappointment fill her, let the bitter anger twist her stomach. She wanted to forget.

She wondered if she could just lie here, perhaps the grass would cover her, hiding her from the world. Time slipped away eventually, the passing sun overhead lulled her into a sleepy state. Her eyes slid closed until the lapping of the lake against the stones, the chirping of the birds, the silence was like a lullaby.

A presence brought her back to reality. It was Theo, who sat next to her on the green grass, not saying anything in his quiet way. Sometimes, he could sit in silence for hours reading voraciously. He could hit the target every time they shot arrows together, and could pick out her every flaw until she to had dead on aim. She could scarcely remember a day gone by when he hadn't been there.

The silence was not so empty with him by her side. Instead, his presence brought back the good. But it didn't take away the longing ache in her stomach.

"He did it then, I suppose," Theo said thoughtfully, breaking the silence that had stretched on between them.

"You knew?" her voice was hollow. She wasn't surprised. They had always been close, the best of friends. More like brothers, in fact.

"Will, that bastard." he sighed. "Well, I think you're better off without him in your life." His face looked pained as he said it, knowing how she had longed to feel loved.

"Theo," she started, but didn't finish her sentence. There was nothing left to saw.

He just looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. She saw the truth staring back at her in his startling green eyes.

"You'll find someone better."

She shook her head, and laid back down, her hair, as golden as her mother's had been, splaying over the ground.

"Are you going to wallow in self pity all day?" Theo asked.

"Yes," she groaned. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not going to let you." He took her hands, and hoisted her up to her feet.

"Theo…." She said, whining like she had when they were children, playing a game of hide and seek and he had peeked.

He ruffled her hair as he pulled her into a hug. When she had worn braids, she remembered how he'd followed her around, pulling the ends until she shrieked and chased him around the palace playroom.

"Seriously Brynnie," he said, using her nickname from years ago, "I promise you'll be alright." His voice was serious despite his smile. His eyes were firm.

"I know," she whispered, "but right now, it just doesn't seem that way."

They walked back to the palace in silence, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Brynn's mind kept drifting away, replaying her actions again and again, wishing bitterly for the chance to do it over. To fix her mistakes.

Theo had introduced them. He thought it would be good for Brynn to have another friend their age, one who she could trust, a kindred spirit.

Sometimes, it seemed, companionship could be too much of a good thing.

They had gotten along better than Theo could have ever hoped. Bryn, who despised the company of the capricious girls her age, and instead would have spent all her time roaming the forest, book in hand, was only too eager for a guide to lead her through the forest paths. Will was someone who could teach her the forest's secrets. He imitated confidence as he moved like a cat through the densely clustered trees, barely stirring the needles underneath.

They started out as friends. It was always the friends you had to watch out for, Brynn thought dispassionately. They were the ones you never expected to love until you were already caught.

So when he had first kissed her, it seemed only natural for her to kiss him back. She never realized how far she had fallen until she reached the bottom.

As the castle loomed above them, Brynn tugged on Theo's sleeve. "Don't tell my mother," she implored.

"You didn't tell her about you and Will?" he asked.

She shook her head, and he shrugged. "Your choice, though you know she wouldn't have minded. In fact, I sometimes think she doesn't want you to marry a prince. She certainly doesn't care who you spend your time with."

Brynn looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Theo looked a composed as ever. "You know Brynn, princesses your age, they have these things called _rules_. I don't know if you've heard of them. Their mothers make them sit inside and embroidery, and wear corsets, and shoes. I highly doubt you ever worry about things like that."

Brynn frowned. "How do you know so much about it?"

"France, remember?"

"Ah, yes."

Zach, Brynn's father, had appointed Theo a duke, and one of his trusted advisors, though he was only twenty years of age, three years older than her seventeen. He had gone to France to study the culture, and stayed in King Louis's court. He never spoke much about his time there, because he knew it would make Brynn burn with jealousy. She always wanted to travel abroad.

They lapsed into silence again.

As they entered the back door of the palace, a barreling mass of light brown hair nearly collided into them as Scott, Brynn's younger brother tore out the door, followed by his dog. He waved as he ran off, down to the lake where he promptly dove in straight away.

She smiled ruefully, despite herself.

"I take it someone's finished with their daily lessons," Theo teased. "I'm tempted to join him."

She just shook her head. _Boys._

"Well thanks for the cheering up, but I think I'll go wallow in self pity on my own now," Brynn said sarcastically.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Like hell you are. I bet you're just going to go into your little cave and play away all your feelings on that little piano of yours."

She scoffed. "You forgot the part about my books."

"Oh yes."

"Goodbye Theodore," she said, shooing him away glumly. "I'm sure you have some sort of duties to attend too."

"As a matter of fact…" he said with false bravado, "I have nothing. But I know when my presence is not welcome. I bid thee farewell, fair Lady,"

He bowed pretentiously, their little joke about the princes who nearly fell over themselves in an effort to bow, per court standards.

Theo walked out of the door, tall as ever.

Alone now, she slunk down the corridor to the parlor at the end of the hall. The walls of the music room echoed with the longing melody of a far-away tune, a song Brynn had written herself after hearing a performance in the town. The music reminded her of a slow moving nymph, perhaps from one of the Greek myths, fallen from the grace of the gods and forced to live a life apart from the glory of Olympus.

She listened the notes her fingers played, almost automatically. Her third finger picked an additional beat, her left hand added a trill. Her fourth finger brushed an F sharp until gracefully landing on the G. All around her the harmonies seemed to take place until the original melody was lost to the sea of spinning notes, weaving an entirely new melody at the same time. The same haunting refrain remained, however, always coming back.

She barely realized she had an audience until the sound of soft applause greeted the silence after her performance. She hadn't even registered her mother's presence until that moment.

Queen Cameron reclined on a sofa, a gown of satin gracing her figure. Despite her age, Brynn thought her mother still looked young, nothing like the old witches and hags she had read about in her stories. Her mother was always perfect, and she acted as though she was Brynn's own age, letting her daughter roam the outdoors and talk to any she pleased. Sometimes she thought her mother had more fun living through her than Brynn did herself.

"That was beautiful Brynn." Her mother's eyes were the same she say looking back at her in the mirror every day, the same chin, the same nose. She had her father's complexion and her mother's hair- a blend of Spain and England, her parents always told her.

Brynn smiled. "Thanks. How was court today mother?" she asked politely.

Brynn never had any interest in court, a fact she suspected, was directly inherited from her mother's disdain of courtly procedure. There were some things even a queen couldn't change, some rules that went on. Traditions.

"I'm actually hiding from the couriers right now," Cam admitted, winking at her daughter. "I said I would be right back, but so far it's been over thirty minutes. I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet."

"Of course they have," Brynn said. "You're the queen. People watch you,"

Her mother's eyes suddenly looked mournful, wistful even. "Yes, they do. It's been that way since I was younger than you."

Brynn knew the stories her parents, particularly her mother, told of the past, but she never bored of hearing them. The horrific death, the abandoned sister, the doomed romance, dashing prince, evil villain. It was the stuff of fairy tales woven into her very own life. Her mother always talked about it as if it was every so far away, though she knew barely 2 decades had passed. "The past can't change, darling," she always said whenever Brynn had asked her about it.

Her mother's eyes had the look of ageless wisdom, Brynn thought. They had a fire of passion that lit every time she heard the piano, or saw her father, or looked at Brynn. She wished she could look like that, confident, powerful. And beautiful.

"Soon Brynn, soon you're going to have to face it. I wish it could be another way but….. " she trailed off as a knock sounded and a courier announced his presence.

Brynn's mother whispered something under her breath that Brynn knew the Queen was never supposed to say. She straightened, and gathered her gown, standing as the called the young messenger into the room. He stammered out his request. Cameron waved him away kindly, and smoothed her gown, back into its flawless crimson pedal.

"I must go Brynn," she smiled sadly, surprising Brynn. She saw her mother all the time, why did she look so….melancholy?

"Goodbye Mother," Brynn said, then turned and headed back to her music, her escape from the bitter disappointments of the day.

The first real thing Brynn could remember her mother drilling into her was "A Princess must always wear a mask, but it's what lies beneath the pretty face that counts."

Her mother had said that when she was seven and had received her first tailored gown.

Her father had said it when she was eight and had preformed her first piano solo.

Her parents had both said it every time she had done anything as far back as Brynn cared to remember.

Sitting across from Isabella, she realized why her parents had grilled her so persistently- so she wouldn't turn into Isabella Du Fray.

_It's what lies beneath the pretty face that counts._ Brynn scoffed inwardly at that. There was no denying that Isabella was pretty. There was no denying that Isabella was rich. And there was absolutely no denying that Isabella was a total bitch.

It was the annual ball held at the Lord Tennyson's castle in the northern region of the territory. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance. So of course, the Royal family was required to make an appearance, paying respect for the Lords, placating dukes and overall, politics. Brynn was just glad she was only a princess, though she had been groomed for Queenship since the day she was born. Scott may be a male, but succession was still dependent on her parents- and what the King and Queen saw fit as best for the kingdom. So Brynn had learned.

But there were just some things no amount of preparation could prepare you to deal with. And Isabella was one of them.

She liked to follow Brynn around, to bask in the eternal spotlight always surrounding Brynn, like a lapdog obeying a master.

Brynn normally would be glad to give center stage to another. Anyone except Isabella. It was a matter of public safety as she considered it. If Isabella's head got any bigger, it might have exploded. Then the servants would have even more messes to clean up.

They were feasting now, and Brynn, who had long since mastered the art of conversation, despite her distaste for the practice, sat smiling and chatting with everyone sitting near her.

That is, everyone except Isabella if she could help it.

She wasn't openly rude or mean to the girl. In fact, she had been nothing but kind to her, though she avoided speaking to her to keep that record going strong.

Isabella like to gossip.. And spread rumors, and generally was a pain in everyone's neck. At least in Brynn and Theo's.

She so wished Theo would sit next to her, but instead he had his own land to worry about and his own duties. Normally, Will would sit….

She forced herself to focus on Alexander, who had just said something apparently incredibly witty. Brynn smiled as befit her part.

It was what they expected.

Isabella dominated the conversation, trading gossip up and down the table. Brynn decided she was like a queen bee, her servants returning to her with little particles for her to feast upon. It disgusted her.

Isabella turned to Brynn now, upon her laugh, and focused her attention directly on the Princess.

"So, Princess," she said, and Brynn thought she could discern a note of derision in her voice. "Do tell me about your cousin. He's simply to die for."

Her face contorted into what Brynn could only assume was supposed to be a bashful smile. It turned out looking like a fanged viper Brynn had once seen in a traveling circus.

"I doubt there much to know," Brynn said firmly, hoping the matter would stay closed. She already noticed the listening ears of half the table, silently pleading for a drop of gossip on the royal family.

Isabella looked as though she wouldn't take no for an answer, but luckily, she was saved by Lord Tennyson, who at that moment, decided to announce the beginning of the ball. Chairs scraped the floor as a flurry of activity sprouted immediately, people chattering as they made their way to the ballroom.

Brynn dissolved into the crowd, leaving Isabella behind to deal with her crowd of suitors who descended upon her like a swarm, begging for her promised dance.

Brynn snorted to herself as she walked off to find Theo in the milling crowd. Already the sound of music swirled around the air and the odors of the feast were not unpleasant to her nose.

Craning her neck, Brynn wished for the millionth time, she was taller. She had instead, taken after her mother, a short petite form. She did build muscle fast though, which gave her the advantage of underestimation.

While she stood gracefully on her tiptoes, (she had taken dancing lessons for ten years), she was startled by a light tap on her shoulder.

It was Hayden, she noticed as she turned around. He stood, lounging casually behind her as if he just happened to be standing there when she turned around. She looked at him expectantly.

"May I have the first dance, my lady?" his voice was nearly a drawl.

Brynn hid her shock. Hayden was the boy Isabella fawned over, practically drooling. Brynn had never liked him for his nonchalant attitude that always seemed bordering on arrogance, as though he was better than all of them.

But he could never pull the rank card on her. Brynn winced inwardly to herself, scolding herself for thinking such things.

Her mother's words came back to her. _Never think you are better than someone. Just because you outrank them, doesn't mean they're any less important than you. _

Looking at him, Brynn felt as though she had already lost a battle, somehow. She had pulled rank- perhaps not out loud but she had classified him by his standing.

She through of Isabella, ordering servants around cruelly, scorning anything she deemed unworthy of her attentions.

Brynn silently vowed to win back the fight_. Two could play this game._

Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly as she accepted, and gently placed her fingers into his outstretched hand as he led her to the dance floor.

She tried to push away the memory of Will's hand in hers and wished she did not care for him so much. Wished she could take back her feelings for the boy she had known would never love her back.

_Forget about him Brynn, _ she told herself fiercely. _You were lucky you didn't get too attached in the first place. Making it a further ordeal now is foolish. _

She focused on the rhythm of the music, identifying the song and following Hayden's fleeting steps around the dance floor. He managed to continue to look bored as he spun her, dispassionately.

His cool demeanor awoke a kind of fierce anger within her and she increased the intricacy of her steps, adding twirls and other flourishes in addition to the prescribed dance.

She may have imagined it, but there seemed to be a fierce twinkle in Hayden's eyes as he too danced on, spinning her faster, longer and even dipping her until her hair touched the floor.

Brynn refused to look amused, despite the thrill of the music and the flying of her feet. She matched Hayden's look measure for measure, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning the contest on wills, to see who could appear the most unaffected.

When at last the sounds faded away, only to be replaced by the sound of applause, did Brynn and Hayden stop dancing. He bowed to her and she gave him her hand to kiss, per custom.

"It was a pleasure, Lady Brynn," he said.

"The same, Lord Tennyson" She emphasized the word Lord with noticeable humor, making his eyes flick to hers.

She prayed her expression was unreadable as he scrutinized her face.

"Pray tell, Fair Lady, I may have misheard you. Do you look down upon my humble lands in favor of your exalted position?" His tone matched hers, dragging out the words "Fair Lady" with only the slightest derision.

"No, dear Sir," was her reply. "Perhaps you misheard. One's ears can often be lead by the fanciful leaps of the music. Indeed, I myself have been know to mistake others words for less choice substitutes in the heat of dancing."

Their banter continued, each making up more wild than the others. Instead of a contest of flying feet, it became a battle of wits. They walked to the side of the ball room, as another tune had started and the dancers would have plowed them down had they remained in their position. To the outside, Brynn assumed they looked to be having a completely civil conversation, though in reality, each threw back as many insults as could be covered under the pretense of civility.

Hayden seemed to be capable of an innumerable list of sarcastic responses, and Brynn herself nearly faltered in rallying a response.

They were interrupted by Isabella, who, simpering, latched herself to the arm of Hayden, being sure to come as close to him as possible, without looking like a slut.

Brynn so wished to unleash her pent up anger at Isabella, though it would undoubtedly cause a scene, and she doubted Theo would be pleased. Her parents would likely scold her, but laugh later that night when she thought she couldn't her them and compliment her excellent verbal stabs.

She knew from experience what speaking one's mind could do.

She ended her conversation with Hayden saying, "As you seem to have much more appealing company, I shall lave you to your conversation."

She said it so sweetly she doubted Isabella even recognized the hatred behind Brynn's voice as she stalked away in a mood of black anger, to find Theo.

**Reading The Mortal Instruments right now. Such an awesome series... **

**I ship Jace and Clary so much its nearly painful. Like being stabbed in the heart.**

**So I decided to take some suggestions and write about Brynn. I hope you enjoyed this. It was surprisingly fun to write and I like working with new characters. **

**Thoughts about this?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Lengthening Shadows

Chapter 18: Lengthening Shadows

Background Information about Brynn's and Theo's Relationship:

Brynn and Theo are cousins who have been best friends since their birth. Theo is 2 years older than Brynn, who is 17. Theo is kind, sweet and strong. Brynn is headstrong, and sassy. Theo is a powerful duke within the English nation, as King Zach made him Duke of Lancaster because of his competency and relations to the throne. Theo's friend Will once lured Brynn into his trap, though he broke things off before they were too serious, though Brynn was still upset over their loss. Brynn trusts Theo with her life, and he her. Theo is convinced Brynn deserves a happy future and is looking out for his cousin.

Brynn's POV:

Brynn slumped in her chair, fiddling with her fork and pushing the food on her plate around and around in circles.

Her mother glanced in Brynn's direction, and shot her a questioning look, which Brynn shrugged off. Her mother was being, well motherly.

The world had ever seen. She was kind, yes, benevolent, and overall perfect in every way Brynn could imagine, but she wasn't motherly. From the stories Brynn had heard at lest, her mother seemed to be more like an elder sister than a mother- a fact Brynn supposed came from that fact that her mother couldn't remember her own mother (Brynn's grandmother) and had little experience in the "mothering" aspect of life.

That and her mother were always busy. Brynn never felt as though she was forgotten, but her mother and father had far more important things to do than to restrict Bryn's freedoms. As long as she came in before it was too dark and didn't do anything too wild, Brynn's parents never felt the need to discipline her.

Brynn glanced over at her parents, who were deep in conversation, hands clasped together under the table. Still disgustingly in love it seemed. From the time she could remember, Brynn had grown up hearing tales of the dashing prince and princess who had saved England, made up to appease her fanciful young mind. It didn't seem real to her, she realized, looking at her parents, that they were every her age, her age and falling in love and facing down cold hearted robbers in the hear of their country. England was prospering now. It had been growing, increasing pain staking little by little, until it had blossomed into the power it was now. It had taken her parents years to get to this point, and years were still ahead- Brynn knew.

Things in kingdoms never went as planned if Brynn had learned anything from the years she had spent as princess.

Having finished her dinner, Brynn stood to leave, excusing herself politely as she went. She didn't feel like a lecture at the moment about manners from her mother.

As she passed by, her father reached out and took her wrist.

"Brynn," he said. "Play me something tonight?"

She nodded. He smiled and released her hand. "I'll be in the study whenever you're ready."

Brynn ascended the staircase to her room. Light streamed in from a window, illuminating the room instead of the candles placed around the corners for light during the night. The room- actually a suite- was large, spacious and decorated perfectly to Brynn's taste. There were no ruffles popular these days. Brynn had nearly died when she had entered the room of a Duke's daughter, to find it entirely filled with ruffles. There seemed to be and excess of ruffles these days.

Instead the room sported blue, Brynn's favorite color. The curtains were blue, though she never used them. Instead, she always let the windows open, allowing the sunshine through to light her room. On the walls was a simple, light covered wallpaper, a new idea Brynn had found absolutely appealing when Theo had come from France, bearing the new fangled inventions in the courts there. Hanging on the walls were her favorite things; pressed flower, paintings of serene colors and everywhere, books.

Brynn slunk over to her bed and flung her self across the enormously large comforter and rested her head on a pillow. She stared at the rainbows the crystal chandelier cast upon the walls. The evening sunset was pink through the window and Brynn pulled herself off her bed to stare out the window at the setting sun. She sat in her window seat and idly fingered the soft tassels. She barely noticed her leg pressing up against something sharp until she shifted and the point drive into her calf. She pulled her copy of_ Macbeth_ from underneath her leg and cradled it to her chest, absently tracing circles on the cover. She tapped her fingers, and the hard cover clicked as her nails beat patterns into the gilded edges. She watched as the moon set and wrote by candle light, the streams of music floating through her head. Her book, in which she had filled with the scribbles of long forgotten strains, was worn and full to bursting with the passions she had poured into it. She stared at eh notes she had written, drifting over the lines and she resisted the urge to scream in frustration. It didn't look right, but in her head it had fit perfectly. Caring her book, she raced down the stairs, two at a time, into the piano room where she experimented with the melody she had written. Head bent, hair obscuring her from the outside world, she almost didn't notice her company until her father chuckled. She sat up startled, as if awoken from a daze.

King Zachary smiled at her from the sofa near the piano. "A new song?"

"Yes," Brynn said wistfully, glancing back at the keys as if longing for the solution to appear, perhaps in glowing letters as the stories she had read.

"You seem rather…" her father started, then thought for a moment, "preoccupied."

Brynn shrugged, not wanting to bring up Will- the reason for her preoccupation for the past few months. Instead she said simply, "Just thinking."

He didn't press the issues, seeming to accept her reluctance to address the subject, which Brynn appreciated. Her father seemed to understand her like that, picking up on her moods. They got along fine, except when they'd argued. Their fights had been the worst, always worst than the ones Brynn had had with her mother. But they always reconciled, and came off better than before. It was just the way their relationship worked, Brynn supposed, having long since decided never to question the way of love.

Without thinking, Brynn's hands once again found the keys and she was playing, a mournful tune, full of her favorite minor chords. She couldn't remember the composer, and instead embellished the song with her own flourishes. It came naturally, adding a note here, trilling there, flowing like water from her fingers and over the keys until it spilled into the silence as a beautiful, writhing collection of notes.

When it was over, the silence seemed much more empty. Tired suddenly, realizing the darkness outside, Brynn sat down next to her father, who sat, eyes drifting far off into space.

"It was beautiful." He seemed to snap out of his reverie. She smiled at his disorientation.

"Thanks," she yawned.

He yawned.

"I think that's bed for both of it." He hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Her eyes seemed to close against her will, and they seemed unable to open as she stumbled up the stairs.

She collapsed, still wearing her gown, too tired to ring for any servants. Instead, she let sleep overwhelm her until the world was a mess of dreams.

She was awoken by a gentle, hesitant tapping on her shoulder, and she turned to see her handmaiden, Jane. Yawing, Brynn pealed her check from her sleeve, and felt the indentations of her buttons on her check. Her hair tumbled around her, the bun of the day before leaving it in waves that fell down her back in what Brynn could only assume was a massive tangle of blonde.

"It's breakfast time ma'am," Jane said. "Can I help you dress for the day?"

Brynn examined her dress. "It seems fine to me," she said. "I'm starving."

On the way to breakfast, Brynn managed to comb some of the tangles from her hair, and pull it into a side braid which rested about mid-stomach as she flung it over her right shoulder. The ends curled from below the tie she had used to secure the braid. Her eyes were dry from lack of sleep, and she felt tired, though she had just woken up. Sleeping had always been a trouble for Brynn. She could never find rest, despite her exhaustion.

The stairs ended, and Brynn forced her eyes open as she made the familiar way to the dining room. One door to the hall was closed, and as Brynn walked closer and closer to breakfast. Her stomach growled in hunger.

She heard voices, more than her father's alone, and she stopped suddenly, frozen as she heard familiar voices.

She whispered silent curses under her breath as she realized who exactly was visiting for breakfast.

_Hayden Tennyson, you son of a bitch. _Of course, now she would be forced to put up with company all day. While their father's discussed business, it would be Brynn's duty to entertain Hayden, a task she despised. On the multitude of other occasions he had joined his father, she had been forced to endure hours of his ceaseless commentary.

Making up her mind on the spot, she quietly edged away from the door, praying no one would hear her footsteps receding.

She ran to the library, and, quickly selecting a book, ran to the attic. By now her stomach practically ached with hunger, but she ignored the pain. Putting up with Hayden was not worth the breakfast she could have had.

She pictured his infuriating smile if he ever saw her, dress wrinkled and hair messy. He would laugh. Not that he had anything to worry about. Hayden always looked immaculate.

Peering around the library door, Brynn checked for any servants. If anyone saw her, they would be sure to tell her parents when they came looking for her.

The coast seemed to be clear. Brynn dashed quickly across the hall to the next alcove, where she had a hidden view of the corridor. And so Brynn made her way to her favorite hiding spot. The attic.

She had discovered the door leading to the attic in her childhood, and since, had been fleeing to its refuge whenever she wished to avoid company.

Her parents never found her, or, Brynn suspected, they pitied her and simply excused her absence. The only other person who knew of Brynn's retreat was Jane, whom Brynn had sworn to secrecy. To reach the attic, one had to climb a set of cold stone steps up to a trapdoor which opened into the upmost room of the castle. A single window let in light, and Brynn had stashed candles and matches for whenever she needed light to read by. It was peaceful in the silence of the castle.

She slipped off her shoes and ran her feet on the smooth wood floor, then settled on her pillows, and opened a book.

Hours later, a knock at the door tore Brynn from her world. Knowing it cold only be one person, Brynn opened the door. Jane stood there, smiling.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said.

Brynn nodded. "I didn't fancy being playing Nanny for Hayden Tennyson this morning."

Jane laughed. "Most of the ladies in this kingdom would cut off their right hands for a chance like that."

Brynn scoffed. "Well let them have him. I'd be happy enough on my own." But she felt hollow as she said it, remembering the way Will's arms had wrapped around her. He forced herself to concentrate on something, anything.

"So are the Tennyson's still here?" she asked.

"I don't think so ma'am."

"Thank goodness." Collecting her book, Brynn moved to the stairs, and headed down, back to her own room.

Her mirror awaited her, and Brynn grudgingly decided she had best get ready, though it was nearly time for supper already. Grabbing a brush, she combed her hair until it was smooth and splashed her face with cold water from a pitcher to remove the last traces of sleep from her eyes. Unlacing her dress, she pulled on a clean gown of soft cotton. Her hair, she once again braided, and deeming herself presentable, she ventured down stairs.

It was quiet in the castle. The silence filled the air until it was almost palpable. Aimlessly searching for her parents, intent on apologizing for skipping out on breakfast, Brynn made her way to the piano parlor. Standing in the door way, she could remember the familiar features of the room like the back of her hand. Her bench was well worn, the fabric faded from years of use and Brynn's obsessive playing habits. The sofa's were covered in pillows, all coordinating in color. The chandelier hung majestically in the center of the room. Idly, she fingered the soft velvet covering, her think fingers tracing light patterns into the fabric.

Playing always calmed her mind. She let her heartbeat determine the song, let her emotions do the work. Each beat of her heart was a beat of the music, and her through flew across the keys instead of her fingers.

Music was like soul, she decided, and books were her body.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by slow clapping from behind her. She spun to find Hayden, leaning against the door frame, sarcastically clapping with a petulant expression on his face.

"Giacomo Carissimi I see."

Surprised, Brynn nodded. "Cantina in D minor," she supplied. "I did not pin you as the musical type."

He smirked. "What did you pin me as, pray tell, Your Highness."

Ignoring the title, she replied in false thoughtfulness, "Arrogant, vain, self centered, egotistical. The works. And a properly capricious man." Brynn knew she would most likely regret later, but that had always been her problem. She never though before spoke.

Showing no signs of being effected in the slightest, he shrugged. "I see you failed to mention my best qualities."

"Pray tell you enlighten my perspective," Bryn snapped back.

"I believe you neglected handsome, and wealthy, and charming."

"A most tragic neglect," Bryn said sarcastically. ""Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under it."

Hayden looked simply amused. "A reader I see. Though I prefer Hamlet to Macbeth."

"Ah, so you prefer revenge over treachery?"

"Nothing is quite so becoming as righteous justice."

Brynn, turned away, disgusted by the conversation_. As if anyone could possibly believe Hamlet a hero. Lady Macbeth, on the other hand, she was real power. _

"Do you play?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Only for a price," he responded.

Brynn ignored him, and turned back to her song. Hayden sat down in a sofa, making himself quite comfortable in the closest chair to the piano.

"You avoided me today," he said, carrying on a conversation which she refused to take part in.

"It's not everyday a girl has the patience to put up with you."

"It's quite a privilege, I assure you. I can't help my looks make you jealous."

The volume and tempo of the music increased as Brynn's anger rose.

"Your good looks? You looks? Why you absolute, complete…."her voice rose.

She stopped short as her mother appeared in the doorway, smiling at Brynn with a knowing look Brynn detested.

"…dear" Brynn finished lamely, causing Hayden to smirk even further.

"Brynn, so glad you could join us." The look her mother shot her told her plainly, _Do not test me._

So they were going to be mad. Brynn sighed inwardly.

"Hayden, darling, I'm so glad you found Brynn. Your father and King Zachary are still discussing business. I must get back to them, but I'm sure Brynn would be more than happy to entertain you until such time as they have concluded business."

She eyed Brynn meaningfully before exiting the room.

"I suppose that's your cue to squeal in happiness. After all, its not everyday a woman gets hours of alone time with me. I come at a high price, you know."

"My sanity is not worth a minute of your time." Brynn said, before resuming her playing.

"I suppose if I'm going to be sitting here, we may as well get to know each other more."

Brynn said nothing, and Hayden took her silence and began talking, non stop.

After ten minutes of complete boredom, Brynn finally relented. "Fine. Get out of the chair and follow me. I'm taking you entertaining."

"I knew you would cave eventually," Hayden said cheerfully as they walked out of the room. "They can never resist my charm for long."

She took him to the stables, partly in a desire to see her horse, and partly to feel the glint of the fading sun on her skin. The smell of the grass wafted to her nose, making her want to spin. But she did no such thing, with Hayden beside her.

They made their way slowly to the stable, arguing, the whole while, over matters of inconsequence.

She led him into the stable, and the familiar scent of manure and saddle soap filled her nostrils. Her horse, a proud Stallion named Sal, was in the middle. She opened the door, and stepped carefully into the stall to stroke hi nose. Her fingers combed his hair, as she greeted him as if he were a person.

"Sal, boy. Good boy."

"Touching," drawled Hayden.

"I give you permission to kick him," she said to Sal. Sal nickered in response, showing off yellow teeth the size of carrots.

"Or biting," she amended. "Biting's good too."

After watching her brush Sal's coat for minutes, Hayden obviously lost his patience, which was a surprisingly long time.

"Are we going riding, or must the flies eat me alive before you get to the whole entertaining part of your duties."

"I suppose we could ride," she consented. "But you have to promise yo be on your best behavior."

"When am I not?"

**Heyyyyyy! **

**So, totally a non-Gallagher girls related story. Though personally, I think Hayden;s character a mix between Jace (the mortal instruments) and Zach. So it'll be interesting. **

**Do you guys like it so far? Review please and tell me what you think and what I can do better. Thanks :) **


End file.
